Vampire of Slytherin
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: Marcus avait toujours aspiré à une vie calme et tranquille, mais depuis le début de ces meurtres et l'arrivée de ce jeune chasseur étrangement attirant à Slytherin, tout avait prit un tournant pour le moins chaotique. AU, vampire!Marcus, MF/OW.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Vampire of Slytherin

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Eventuel Marcus/Oliver, léger Théo/Blaise.

Rating : K+ pour le sang et les mini passages goriques !

Warning : AU total, histoire fantastique et un peu de sang.

Disclaimers : Nothing's mine, pas même Sally-Ann, qui est la vision que je me fais de Sally-Ann Perks, une élève qui est censée être de la même année que Harry dans HP :). Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà fait apparaître dans d'autres fic, mais dans ma tête, c'est la 'meilleure amie' de Roger Davies.

Heyo ! :D Alors, je sais que j'ai pas fini Phantasma et que c'est mal, mais l'idée de cette fic m'a brusquement pris en plein poire un jour, et depuis… je surfe sur une énorme vague d'inspiration ! (J'espère juste qu'elle ne s'essoufflera pas avant la fin, ha ha ha). J'aime beaucoup cette univers donc à priori il n'y aura pas de problème pour terminer cette fic (je ne parle bien entendu pas du délai, parce que délai et moi… hum hum). Et ENFIN, je peux exploiter mes personnages secondaires préférés chez les Serpentards, à savoir Blaise et Théo, et Adrian, auquel je m'attache étrangement de plus en plus, au fil de son apparition dans mes fics. Dean fera également une apparition éclair et, avec Seamus, prendra peut-être plus d'ampleur, mais je n'en ai pas encore décidé ! Bref, l'univers est assez sombre pour une fois, ça change pas mal de mes autres fics, et Marcus fait plus 'classe' aussi, je l'avoue, ha ha ha.

Enfin bref, encore une fois, je blablate trop. Place à la fic, donc !

Bonne lecture !

x

**VAMPIRE OF SLYTHERIN**

_Chapitre 1_

x

La lente mélodie de la Casa Diva s'éleva dans la salle, accompagnée par la voix puissante de la cantatrice. L'air faisait vibrer le cœur des spectateurs émerveillés, parés de leurs plus beaux vêtements. Marcus, lui, ne sentait rien depuis longtemps déjà. Il ne pouvait que savourer les justesses de chaque note et la mélodie reposante que chantait l'artiste charismatique. Les paupières closes pour mieux apprécier l'instant, il s'enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil. L'Opéra était une des seules choses qui lui procurait encore une intense sensation de satisfaction.

Les rideaux de sa loge se soulevèrent dans un froissement, suivit de pas étouffés par l'épaisse moquette bordeaux.

-…Bonsoir, Adrian. », dit Marcus, encore à moitié dans son monde.

-Hello, _Prince de la nuit_. », répondit la voix de son meilleur ami avec amusement. « Il ne te manque plus qu'un verre de sang et une cape majestueuse pour faire plus cliché. »

Marcus décida d'ignorer son commentaire. La Casa Diva apaisait son cœur et tempérait sa colère d'habitude si vive et impulsive. Il attendit les dernières notes de la mélodie pour enfin se tourner vers Adrian. Le jeune homme était affalé sur son fauteuil, une jambe sur l'accoudoir, un sac en velours posé en équilibre sur l'estomac. Il avait enfilé un costume pour l'occasion mais son nœud était légèrement de travers, une négligence qu'Adrian avait dû calculer, comme une image de la nonchalance qu'il se plaisait à garder.

-Tu ne devrais pas exercer tes talents dans l'Opéra. », dit Marcus avec ennui.

-Sois indulgent, tous les bourgeois de Slytherin se rassemblent ici. C'est comme une veille de Noël dans un magasin de jouet. »

Adrian secoua son sac dans un tintement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était habile pour un humain, aussi silencieux et discret qu'une ombre lorsqu'il opérait dans le noir, et aussi rusé et adroit qu'un magicien à la lumière du jour. Marcus retînt un soupir ennuyé.

-Si l'Opéra ferme ses portes par ta faute, je t'assure que je n'hésiterai pas à te briser la nuque. »

-Voyons, Marc' ! Cela fait des années que l'on se connait, tu sais que je trouverai aisément un bouc émissaire si les choses se gâtent. »

-Cinq ans dans une éternité est comme moins d'une seconde de ta vie, Adrian. »

-_Ouch_, je suis touché ! N'as-tu pas honte de balayer deux milles jours d'amitié d'une seule parole ? », dit Adrian, une main sur le cœur.

Marcus s'autorisa un sourire amusé. Il appréciait la façon dont parlait son meilleur ami, sans jamais une once de peur alors que d'un regard, il en faisait trembler plus d'un. C'était étonnant, pour un humain.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'un petit groupe de tes camarades saccageait la ville ? », dit Adrian, de nouveau sérieux.

-Il paraît… », répondit Marcus.

Une pointe d'irritation commençait à le titiller malgré les chants qui s'enchaînaient sur la scène. Depuis quelques jours, des meurtres mal nettoyés faisaient trembler Slytherin. Les médias parlaient d'un gang de fanatique mais Marcus avait déjà prit le temps de visiter une scène de crime pour se rendre compte que tout sentait le vampire à plein nez. Les Aurors n'en avaient pas encore eu vent, trop occupés à maîtriser les rebelles qui peuplaient Londres, et Marcus songeait à éliminer ces parasites de lui-même. Il avait fini par s'habituer à Slytherin depuis qu'il s'y était installé, des années plus tôt, et la ville n'avait jamais connu d'ennuis jusqu'à présent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? », demanda Adrian. « Si les Aurors débarquent ici, ils te demanderont des comptes, n'est-ce pas ? »

-Je ne suis pas le seul vampire de Slytherin. »

-Oui, mais tu es le plus vieux. Et un membre d'une des plus grandes familles d'Europe, qui plus est… »

-Evite de me le rappeler, cela me donne la migraine. », dit Marcus avec ennui.

-Toutes mes excuses, _messire_… »

Adrian lui adressa un sourire en coin, clairement moqueur.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il m'a prit de m'installer ici. », soupira Marcus. « Tout était bien trop calme et tranquille pour durer. »

-C'est ce que je me suis toujours demandé ! »

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Tes talents brilleraient dans la capitale, elle fourmille de bourgeois. »

-Comme tu l'as dit… », dit Adrian en soulevant son sac. « Ici, tout est calme et tranquille. »

x

Adrian s'éclipsa avant la fin de la pièce, peu intéressé par les chants et le jeu plein d'émotion qui se déroulait sur la scène. Marcus attendit que tous les spectateurs vident la salle de théâtre pour sortir à son tour. Il détestait être mêlé à la foule, et sentir tout ce sang autour de lui l'aurait mené à la limite de la violence. Il n'avait pas déjeuné aujourd'hui et la faim commençait à le tirailler.

Dehors, la lune éclairait la place de ses rayons blafards. Quelques lampadaires grésillaient faiblement dans la nuit, essayant vainement d'éclairer la ville aux citadins perdus. Marcus s'enfonça dans une sombre ruelle qui remontait sur un escalier tortueux, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre sur les pavés. Quelques rambardes de fer forgé se dressaient ci et là, dans les tournants les plus abruptes pour éviter une chute accidentelle, mais Marcus connaissait chaque marche sur le bout des doigts.

Un caillou dégringola alors qu'il atteignait les dernières marches. Marcus jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, les sens en alerte. Il pouvait clairement voir malgré l'obscurité ; sa vue et son ouïe étaient des plus aiguisées de part son sang de vampire. Seul un feulement perturba le silence de la nuit, et après avoir aperçu la silhouette d'un chat sur les tuiles d'une maison, Marcus reprit son escalade.

Il atterrit avec prudence dans une ruelle étroite entre deux maisons. Quelque chose le titillait ; son sixième sens lui disait de rester sur ses gardes, mais il n'avait rien repéré de suspect à part ce chat. Une brise de vent chatouilla les arbres qui surplombaient les maisons. Elle souleva une drôle de flagrance, l'odeur d'un océan plus bleu que le ciel qui détonnait brutalement avec celle, enfumée et boisée de Slytherin. D'un bond, Marcus fit volte-face.

Une lame affûtée lui frôla les yeux, évitée à la dernière seconde. Marcus reprit aussitôt l'équilibre, analysant la situation d'un seul coup d'œil. Un jeune chasseur se tenait devant lui, sa machette dans la main et l'air déterminé. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'année mais Marcus avait appris très vite à n'accorder aucune pitié à ces parasites. Le poing serré, il le frappa violemment au visage. Des gouttes de sang giclèrent dans l'air alors que le chasseur tombait au sol. Grisé, Marcus évita une balayette au dernier moment. Le garçon se releva d'un bond pour le trancher en deux ; la lame déchira sa chemise en lui brûlant la peau.

Marcus recula d'un pas, une main sur son estomac. Le chasseur reprenait sa respiration mais il allait de nouveau attaquer ; ses muscles se bandaient déjà et sa main se serrait autour du manche de sa machette. Marcus serra les dents, les pupilles bleu électrique. Le garçon avait signé son arrêt de mort en le blessant. Aussi rapide qu'un serpent, il attrapa son poignet pour le lui tordre violemment, lui arrachant un grognement douloureux. La machette tomba au sol dans un tintement assourdissant, et avant même que le chasseur puisse se débattre, Marcus le prit par la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur.

-Pris au piège… », murmura t-il avec un sourire dangereux, les doigts serrés autour de son cou comme les serres d'un rapace.

Le chasseur agrippa son bras pour essayer de se débattre. Il avait les yeux verts, des yeux d'adultes qui contrastaient étrangement avec ses joues encore trop rondes, et son sang… son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, trop plein d'adrénaline. Marcus agrippa ses mèches brunes pour le forcer à pencher sa tête sur le côté, à découvrir son cou si appétissant. Cette petite odeur océanique qui se dégageait de sa peau était comme une invitation à y planter ses crocs.

-Autant me tuer si tu le fais. », dit le jeune chasseur. « Où crois-moi, je te traquerai jusqu'à ce que tu crèves ! »

Marcus se força à résister pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, dans un rythme alléchant, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de peur dans son regard tilleul, si brillant dans la nuit. Il le fixait sans trembler, ses ongles enfoncés dans la peau du bras qui le retenait prisonnier.

Marcus se força à résister à ses pulsions. Il mourrait d'envie de le vider de son sang mais ces yeux…

-Quoi, je te fais peur !? », s'exclama le chasseur d'un air effronté.

Marcus resserra son emprise sur sa gorge, lui arrachant un gargouillis étranglé.

-Tu n'es qu'un _humain_… », souffla t-il dangereusement, son nez presque collé à celui du garçon. « Que penses-tu pouvoir me faire ? »

-Tu faisais moins le malin quand ma lame t'a effleuré, _vampire._ », répondit le chasseur avec un sourire en coin.

Cette effronterie et cette façon de le regarder sans peur… cela lui rappelait les qualités qu'il appréciait chez Adrian mais ce garçon était beaucoup plus dangereux que le voleur.

Il possédait quelque chose de différent. N'importe lequel des chasseurs, même le plus vaillant et le plus expérimenté aurait tremblé face à la mort. Mais celui-ci… si jeune, et pourtant si téméraire. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une rage passionnée, mélangée pendant des mois et des mois avec de la souffrance et de la frustration. Un regard qui attisa l'envie de violence et de sang de Marcus comme de l'huile sur du feu. Il serrait la gorge du chasseur tellement fort que la marque rouge de ses doigts s'imprimait déjà sur sa peau. Il fallait qu'il résiste.

Sans contrôler sa force, il cogna le chasseur contre le mur, les canines tellement acérées qu'elles lui faisaient presque mal. Le garçon s'affaissa en laissant une traînée écarlate sur les briques mais Marcus s'était déjà éloigné, aussi rapide que le vent, une soif de sang tellement forte qu'elle lui tordait les tripes. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans cet état, ce gosse l'avait rendu aussi fou qu'un _nouveau né_.

Au détour d'une rue, à des kilomètres du chasseur, Marcus flaira enfin le sang de deux proies. Un couple s'embrassait tendrement, assis sur ce banc de bois abandonné au milieu d'un parc. Enfermés dans leur bulle, ils ne l'entendirent pas arriver même si, pour une fois, Marcus ne faisait aucun effort pour être discret. Comme la mort, il tomba sur eux avec brutalité, aussi rapide qu'un aigle fondant sur une proie. Il retourna la tête de la jeune femme dans un craquement sinistre, la tua en premier par pure galanterie. L'homme eût à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche sous le choc que Marcus lui arrachait le cœur. Le sang gicla, chaud et appétissant, et il épancha sa soif sans délicatesse, aussi sauvage qu'un prédateur que l'ont venait juste de libérer.

x

-Maître Marcus ? »

Sally-Ann pénétra dans le hall au moment même où il fermait les doubles portes. Les cheveux auburn ramenés en son habituel chignon négligé et le tablier fermement attaché par-dessus son uniforme de soubrette, elle tendit les bras par réflexe pour accueillir le manteau qu'il lui tendit.

-_Mon Dieu_… », laissa t-elle échapper en français dans un murmure.

Elle le dévisageait, ses yeux chocolat écarquillés avec surprise.

-Ne prononce pas ce mot sous mon toit. », dit froidement Marcus.

-Je suis désolée, mais que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Sans violence mais avec une pointe d'irritation, Marcus la poussa sur le côté pour monter les escaliers. La jeune française avait toujours été trop curieuse et trop observatrice pour une simple servante. Et comme il s'y attendait, elle lui colla au train, son manteau toujours dans les bras, à petit pas rapides pour pouvoir suivre ses longues jambes.

-Fais couler mon bain. », dit Marcus en retenant un soupir.

-Mais enfin ! », s'exclama Sally-Ann derrière lui. « Dîtes-moi au moins si vous êtes blessé ! »

-Non. »

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez de sa jeune servante, lui arrachant un '_oh !_' vexé . Une étrange fatigue s'était emparée de lui. Les membres lourds, il s'assit sur le fauteuil qui reposait face à l'imposante fenêtre de la pièce et se massa les tempes. Du sang séché maculait son menton et ses vêtements, l'imprégnant de cette odeur métallique si vitale pour lui.

Jamais… jamais, depuis des années, il s'était ainsi laissé dominer par ses pulsions. Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans ce parc, il avait été réduit à l'état d'animal. Un comportement contraire à tout ce que ses parents lui avaient inculqués, un comportement dont il s'était toujours moqué face aux jeunes vampires et parfois même aux humains. Et là, en quelques secondes… il avait perdu la tête.

L'image du jeune chasseur apparu clairement dans son esprit, comme brûlée dans sa rétine. Il ne l'avait jamais croisé à Slytherin, tout simplement parce que Slytherin n'attirait aucun chasseur. Mais depuis ces histoires de meurtres en série, la ville allait se mettre sous les feux de la rampe du Monde de l'Ombre, et cela le préoccupait.

L'eau se mit à couler dans la pièce voisine, apaisant ses pensées agitées. Même si cela le répugnait et qu'il aspirait à une vie calme et tranquille, il allait devoir agir. Un morceau de parchemin et une plume gisaient sur son bureau. Marcus s'en saisit pour griffonner grossièrement dessus avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. L'odeur boisée de la forêt qui s'étendait autour de son jardin calma ses sens et son agacement. Les lèvres serrées, Marcus émit un léger sifflement, et quelques secondes plus tard, un aigle fendit les airs pour se poser sur son bras.

-Calme… », murmura Marcus.

L'aigle baissa la tête, docile, alors qu'il attachait le rouleau de parchemin à ses pattes.

-A Paris. », dit-il ensuite, et l'imposant rapace prit son envole dans un cri aigu.

Marcus le regarda se fondre dans le ciel noir quand la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit timidement.

-Maître Marcus ? Le bain est prêt. », dit Sally-Ann, la voix douce.

-Hm. Prépare quelque chose pour demain, veux-tu ? »

-Pour combien de personne ? »

-Deux. », répondit Marcus en l'écartant pour sortir. « Privilégie la qualité. »

Sally-Ann le suivit, sa petite robe de soubrette froufroutant à chacun de ses pas.

-_Mon Dieu_ ! », s'exclama t-elle avant de se rattraper. « Désolé. Serais-ce pour mes anciens maîtres ? »

Marcus lui claqua la porte de la salle de bain au nez.

x

-Les nouvelles du jour, maître Marcus. »

Sally-Ann déposa deux journaux sur la longue table. L'un en papier classique, marqué d'un grand '_SLYTHERIN NEWS_' en capitales, l'autre en parchemin jauni par le temps où '_La Gazette_' était inscrit en lettres gothiques. Marcus reposa son verre de sang pour se saisir du premier. Sur la photographie qui s'étalait en première page, des longues boucles blondes et une main inerte s'échappait d'un drap lâchement posé sur un corps. Les sourcils froncés par l'irritation, Marcus ouvrit le journal pour parcourir l'article du regard.

_Le Groupe Fanatique frappe encore._

_Le corps d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année à été retrouvé, hier soir, à Spinner's End, la même marque que les autres victimes sur le cou. Après une soirée à l'Emerald Snake, un bar situé au centre de Slytherin, la victime serait rentrée seule, chez elle, en voiture. Le Groupe Fanatique aurait profité du calme de Spinner's End pour l'attaquer alors qu'elle se trouvait encore dans sa voiture. _

Marcus reposa le journal en retenant un soupir. Ainsi, les médias pensaient encore à des imitateurs de vampires. Cela ne l'étonnait pas ; les humains ne pouvaient que trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qui leur paraissait inexplicable. La plupart ne pouvaient croire que ce qu'ils voyaient, à l'image de Saint Thomas.

Il empoigna la Gazette pour la déplier. Le journal ne recensait que ce qui se passait dans le Monde de l'Ombre et Marcus n'avait jamais prit la peine de l'ouvrir, trop peu intéressé par les nouvelles de ses pairs. Mais il devait surveiller l'apparition d'articles sur Slytherin car si ces meurtres se retrouvaient en première page de la Gazette, les Aurors tomberaient sur la ville en un instant. Et par conséquent, sur lui.

-Les nouvelles sont mauvaises ? », demanda Sally-Ann en pénétrant dans la salle à manger, un plumeau dans les mains.

-Pas encore. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. »

Marcus parcouru la Gazette des yeux avant de la reposer sur la table. Rita Skeeter n'avait pas encore eu vent de ces histoires de meurtre une bonne nouvelle qui rendit son verre de sang beaucoup plus savoureux qu'il ne l'était.

En s'adossant plus confortablement au dossier de sa chaise alors que Sally-Ann époussetait les étagères, Marcus caressa ses canines du bout de la langue, pensif. L'odeur du chasseur aux yeux verts lui revînt en mémoire. Son sang avait eu l'air tellement appétissant, dans cette allée, d'un goût aussi riche qu'une bouteille de vin hors de prix. Et ce regard…

Marcus se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre les armes. La mort d'un proche ? De ses parents ? De sa petite amie, peut-être ? Ou alors quelque chose de plus personnel… Mille et un scénarios défilèrent dans sa tête alors qu'il faisait lentement tournoyer son sang dans son verre. Il voyait le chasseur, à genoux dans la neige, le visage choqué alors qu'il voyait ses parents se faire assassiner par une bête devant ses yeux. Un vampire, qui les aurait décapités sans aucune pitié, en éclaboussant son visage d'écarlate. Il le voyait enfant, tremblant dans un placard noir aux portes entrouvertes, masqué aux yeux du fantôme à la rage vengeresse qui poignardait sa sœur terrorisée à coup de ciseaux, maculant le papier peint jauni de la chambre de sombres éclaboussures.

Ou alors adolescent, à la sortie du lycée. Se promenant dans un terrain de baseball alors qu'il faisait nuit, à admirer les étoiles au dessus de sa tête en songeant à son futur match. Sa veste de joueur sur le dos, les mains dans les poches pour se protéger du froid, l'esprit tranquille. Le visage serein, les yeux pleins de vie et de promesses futures. Marcus pouvait le dépeindre comme si la scène se déroulait devant ses yeux, pouvait pratiquement sentir l'innocence qui émanait du garçon aux joues rondes. Puis le calme de cet instant se brisait ; les bruits de pas d'un animal au galop surprenaient l'adolescent qui se retournait. D'abord stupéfait, puis terrorisé alors qu'il voyait une bête aux grognements affamés galoper vers lui. Il n'avait même pas le temps de réagir que le loup, immense, se jetait sur lui, le plaquant sur l'herbe. Les crocs acérés de la bête se refermaient sur son bras, sur sa main qu'il avait levée pour se protéger et il hurlait, se débattait comme un diable, essayait d'échapper aux griffes de l'animal qui le lacérait de coups.

-Maître Marcus ? »

Marcus manqua de sursauter, brusquement arraché à ses rêveries. Sally-Ann le regardait d'un air légèrement inquiet à l'autre bout de la table.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? »

-Marietta Edgecombe vous demande. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? »

-Hm. »

Marcus contempla le liquide écarlate qui reposait dans son verre, silencieux.

-Fais la patienter dans le salon. », dit-il finalement.

La française s'effaça sans insister, et Marcus fit tournoyer le verre entre ses doigts. Sa dernière vision lui avait paru tellement réelle… Il avait presque senti la détresse du jeune chasseur, la douleur alors qu'il hurlait, l'odeur de son sang mélangée à celle de l'herbe fraîchement tondue.

Troublé, Marcus reposa le verre sur la table avant de se lever.

Marietta Edgecombe était une jeune fille de sang-pur, aux boucles blondes et aux lourdes robes à dentelle typiquement anglaises. Elle était aussi la meilleure amie de Cho Chang, dont Marcus préférait de loin la compagnie, mais ses parents lui avaient toujours conseillé d'être courtois et galant avec les membres de l'aristocratie. Aussi accueillit-il la jeune fille avec un hochement de tête poli.

-Marietta… que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

-Bonsoir, Marcus. Je suis ici seulement pour ce soir. Harmony Goodvoice donne une représentation à la _Rose de Circée_, et je me demandais si je pouvais apprécier un peu ta compagnie, le temps de quelques chansons… »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire vermeil que Marcus trouva obscène. La vampire essayait de le séduire à chacune de leur rencontre, mais sa superficialité ternissait son charme.

-Pourquoi pas… », dit Marcus sans réel enthousiasme.

Marietta ne sembla s'en apercevoir alors qu'elle se levait pour lui tendre le bras, les doigts élégamment tendus sous ses gants blancs mais si peu naturelle. Marcus attrapa sa main d'un geste désinvolte pour la glisser au creux de son coude.

-Sally-Ann. », appela t-il en guidant Marietta vers le hall. « Je serais à la Rose de Circée. »

La jeune française sortit de l'ombre pour lui adresser un hochement de tête, et Marcus s'enfonça dans les rues de Slytherin.

La Rose de Circée était un bar situé au centre de la ville, ouvert depuis 1880. Des lourdes tentures rouges masquaient chaque fenêtre à la vue des curieux et une rose aux couleurs écaillées avait été peinte sur le panneau de bois qui pendait au dessus de la porte. L'intérieur était cosy, éclairé par de faibles bougies à la lumière dorée, et des pétales reposaient sur chaque petite table ronde. Les plus grands artistes s'étaient représentés ici, donnant au bar une certaine réputation.

Assise près de lui sur sa chaise en velours, Marietta lui comptait ses dernières aventures, peu découragée par son silence. La vampire tentait de se mettre en valeur en critiquant quelques unes de ses connaissances. Marcus la soupçonnait d'être intérieurement complexée par la renommée de ses parents et celle de sa meilleure amie, toujours regardés avec admiration.

-Comment va Melle Chang ? », demanda t-il brusquement, sans se préoccuper d'interrompre Marietta en pleine phrase.

La vampire se tût, surprise l'espace de quelques secondes, puis ses lèvres se pincèrent et son regard se tourna vers la scène.

-Très bien. », dit-elle avec une certaine froideur.

Marcus ne pût s'empêcher de sourire alors que le silence tombait à leur table, et profita de ce répit pour apprécier le talent et la beauté de la chanteuse qui se produisait sur la petite scène. Les yeux fardés de noir et la bouche colorée en rouge vif, elle était belle, et ses cheveux blonds formaient d'élégantes vaguelettes au creux de son épaule. Son allure et sa voix, rauque et agréablement ternie par des années de cigarettes, rappelait celle des chanteuses de cabaret d'autrefois.

_« When one life and another meddles together, when you know you will think about that one forever, this is what true love is now and ever. »_

Plusieurs mélodies s'écoulèrent ainsi, certaines plus mélancoliques que d'autres, quand une main se posa sur l'épaule de Marcus, aussi rapide et légère que celle d'un papillon. Il le reconnu sans même se retourner.

-Théo. », dit-il en se levant pour le saluer d'un signe de tête.

Théodore Nott lui adressa son éternel sourire énigmatique alors qu'il lui rendait son hochement de tête. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Marietta l'espace d'un instant, mais il ne lui accorda pas plus d'importance alors qu'il disait, la voix monotone.

-Blaise était fatigué. »

-Hm. Ne le faisons pas plus attendre, dans ce cas. »

Marcus enfila son manteau d'un geste avant de se tourner vers une Marietta offusquée.

-Des affaires m'attendent, mais ce fût un plaisir de te tenir compagnie. »

-Mais… attend, enfin ! »

Marietta attrapa son châle pour les suivre hors du bar, les pas précipités pour suivre leur rythme. Marcus la laissa faire, l'esprit préoccupé par des sujets plus importants, quand un bruit de coup attira son attention. Ce ne fût pas l'insulte qui suivit qui le força à s'arrêter. C'était cette odeur… cette flagrance, si différente de Slytherin.

Son chasseur était là.

Sans faire attention aux deux autres vampires, Marcus s'approcha silencieusement de la ruelle d'où venaient les bruits de coups et les grognements de douleurs. Appuyé contre le mur et masqué par l'ombre de la nuit, il reconnu la silhouette du garçon qui avait tant affolé sa soif de violence la nuit dernière. Sa machette dans la main, il évitait avec aise les coups qu'essayait de lui asséner un vampire de basse catégorie. Il semblait presque s'amuser, mais cette haine était toujours présente en lui, Marcus la sentait d'ici.

-Sale petite peste ! », jura le vampire en essayant de l'attraper, tout crocs dehors.

Le chasseur le propulsa dans les poubelles d'un coup de pied dans le torse. Derrière lui, Marcus entendit Marietta et Théo le rejoindre.

-Par tous les diables ! », s'exclama la vampire en regardant la scène. « Ce chasseur va le tuer ! »

_Oui_, pensa Marcus. Il pouvait voir la main du garçon se resserrer autour du manche de sa machette alors que le vampire se relevait pour bondir vers lui.

-Il faut l'aider ! »

-Non ! »

Marietta commençait à s'élancer dans la ruelle, les crocs acérés. Marcus attrapa son bras dans une poigne de fer pour la tirer brutalement en arrière et d'un coup sec, il lui retourna la tête dans un craquement sinistre.

La vampire s'écroula dans un froissement de robe, aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon, et Marcus ne pût que contempler son regard sans vie avec stupéfaction.

-Il aurait pu s'en sortir. », dit platement Théo, le visage aussi impassible que d'habitude alors qu'il regardait le corps de Marietta.

Marcus ne sût quoi répondre, trop choqué par sa réaction. Dans la ruelle, le bruit du sang qui giclait signalait la fin du combat de son chasseur.

x

-Maître Marcus ! », s'exclama Sally-Ann aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent dans le manoir. « Maître Blaise se trouve dans le salon. »

Marcus la remercia d'un hochement de tête alors qu'elle attrapait son manteau.

Blaise Zabini était assis sur un des fauteuils, près de la cheminée où craquaient des bûches enflammées. Sa tête reposait sur sa main, le visage tourné vers le feu qui éclairait sa peau d'une lueur caramel. Ses traits étaient toujours aussi fins et bien dessinés, aussi mortellement beau que sa réputation le disait.

-Tiens, Marcus. », dit-il sans prendre la peine de se lever. « Vous avez mis du temps. Quelque chose s'est passé en chemin ? »

-Non. »

Marcus s'assit en face de lui alors que Théo souriait.

-Il t'a trouvé. », dit-il à l'intention de Blaise, effleurant sa joue au passage.

-Comment ça ? »

Théo ne répondit pas, mais ni Blaise ni Marcus n'insistèrent, habitués à ses phrases étranges et son visage sans émotion.

Un plateau dans les mains, Sally-Ann pénétra dans le salon pour leur servir trois verres de sang. Marcus vida le sien d'une traite, les pensées agitées. L'odeur de son verre était agréablement cuivrée mais elle n'était rien, comparée à celle, enivrante, de son chasseur. Il avait agit sans réfléchir en tuant Marietta et jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Avec l'aide de Théo, ils avaient effacé toute trace du passage de la vampire en ville et avaient supprimé son corps, mais si cela parvenait aux oreilles de mauvaises personnes, les ennuis allaient pleuvoir.

-Quel temps fait-il en France ? », demanda Sally-Ann, guillerette, son plateau encore dans les mains.

-Doux. », répondit Blaise. « Rose se plaint de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, elle soupçonne Marcus de te maltraiter. »

Marcus ne pût retenir un reniflement amusé alors que la jeune servante se mettait à rire.

-Plus tard, les questions. », dit-il, en la congédiant d'un signe de la main. « Profites-en donc pour écrire à Melle Zabini. »

Sally-Ann s'éloigna sans demander son reste, les rubans de son tablier ondulant derrière elle.

-Elle me fatigue. », dit Marcus en secouant sa tête.

-Mais tu l'adores. Je savais qu'elle te plairait, tu as toujours eu tendance à apprécier les personnes qui te tiennent tête. », répondit Blaise.

-A mon grand désarroi. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète. »

-En effet, ton message état plutôt énigmatique. »

Blaise sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche pour l'agiter entre en deux doigts, appuyant ses dires. Marcus tendit ses jambes devant lui alors qu'une bûche craquait bruyamment dans la cheminée.

-Je sais. Il se passe des choses, à Slytherin, et cela va bientôt attirer l'attention. »

-Les Aurors, tu veux dire ? »

-Hm. Un vampire attaque les humains sans couvrir ses meurtres. Je ne sais pas s'il est seul ou s'ils sont plusieurs, à dire vrai. »

-Et qu'en disent les médias ? »

-Ils parlent d'un groupe de fanatique. »

-Quels idiots. », dit Blaise avec son sourire mi-hautain, mi-amusé.

Marcus haussa les épaules. Appuyé contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Blaise, Théo s'arracha à la contemplation du feu pour le regarder.

-C'est pour ça que son Blaise est ici… », dit-il avec son étrange sourire.

Ses yeux cobalt étaient indéchiffrables, beaucoup trop profonds pour y lire quoi que ce soit, ce qui avait toujours rendu Marcus mal-à-l'aise lors de leurs premières rencontres. Agacé par les phrases sibyllines du vampire, Blaise reprit la parole.

-C'est pour cela que tu nous as appelé ? Tu souhaites que l'on t'aide à éliminer ces vampires ? »

-Avant qu'ils attirent l'attention des Aurors, oui. », répondit Marcus. « Je pense que la rumeur se propage déjà chez les chasseurs. »

-S'ils sont là, cela risque de compliquer les choses. », dit Blaise avec ennui.

Marcus laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes. Le vampire avait raison. Les chasseurs ne faisaient aucune différence entre démons et se frotter à eux était comme jouer à la roulette russe. Il était possible de tomber sur un jeune inexpérimenté ou au contraire, sur un assassin rapide et efficace.

-Je n'en ai croisé qu'un. », dit-il finalement.

-Tu t'en ais chargé ? »

-Non. Et personne ne le touchera. »

Blaise haussa les sourcils avec élégance. Marcus garda les yeux rivés sur le feu alors qu'il revoyait son chasseur contre le mur, et la défiance qui avait brûlé dans son regard. Ce garçon avait éveillé une étrange curiosité en lui, quelque chose qui le poussait à vouloir le revoir, à le provoquer pour étudier chacune de ses réactions.

-Bien, mais cela sera difficile de répondre à ta demande si nous ne pouvons le reconnaître. », dit Blaise.

-_Dean Thomas_. », répondit Théo.

Blaise leva la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, puis haussa les épaules avec cette attitude légèrement hautaine qui l'accompagnait toujours.

-C'est un artiste anglais qui tient une galerie à Paris, à Châtelet. », dit-il. « Il pourra t'aider. »

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Vampire of Slytherin

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Eventual Marcus/Oliver, léger Théo/Blaise.

Rating : K+

Disclaimers : Nothing's mine

Tadaaaa ! Alors, l'intrigue avance lentement, mais sûrement :D L'univers est toujours assez sombre, mais c'est celui des vampires, après tout ! J'ai pu caser l'apparition éclair d'un de mes petits chouchous, hé hé, et il y aussi celle d'un petit personnage pour qui j'ai une grosse pointe d'affection ; Percy ! Comme Adrian, j'ai l'impression qu'il se évolue tout seul au fil de ses apparitions dans mes fics, enfin c'est assez bizarre mais lui et Adrian, je les aime de plus en plus, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi xD. Dans ma tête, ce sont vraiment les deux seuls capables de supporter Marcus et Oliver, j'en suis à un point où il m'arrive d'oublier que dans les vrais HP, ben Adrian a quand même deux ans de moins que Marcus et que donc, il peut difficilement être son meilleur pote mais bon... xD. Enfin, un grand **MERCI** pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir d'en avoir même si ça met également la pression :). C'est méga encourageant et j'espère que mes réponses sont bien passées parce que ma connexion est plus pourrie que caca, ha ha ha ! xD

Bref, place à la fic, bonne lecture ! :D

x

**VAMPIRE OF SLYTHERIN**

_Chapitre 2_

x

Paris. Marcus n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis le mariage de Blaise et Rosaline De Medicis. Il n'était pas étonné que le vampire ait choisi de vivre ici ; la capitale lui ressemblait en tout point : élégante, raffinée, avec un charme et une beauté incomparable.

Châtelet était un quartier au cœur de la capitale aux rues entièrement pavées. Il y avait du monde, et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, rendant Marcus légèrement inconfortable. Contrairement aux jeunes vampires, il pouvait supporter la lumière du jour, mais il préférait de loin le calme et la discrétion de la nuit.

Le nez levé pour repérer le nom des rues, Marcus bifurqua dans une allée tranquille sur sa gauche. La galerie était là, minuscule entre une friperie à la peinture écaillée et un magasin de bougie. Il poussa la porte vitrée.

Baigné par le soleil, l'intérieur était accueillant, épuré, laissant seulement place aux quelques toiles accrochées au mur. Une légère odeur de peinture fraiche embaumait l'air, parfumant le silence de la pièce. Seuls des portraits étaient exposés, et Marcus prit le temps d'en observer quelques-uns. La plus part représentaient un garçon aux mèches blondes et au visage rieur, les yeux lagons pétillants de malice. L'artiste était doué, consciencieux jusqu'aux moindres tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient le nez de son modèle.

-_Bonjour_ ? »

L'accent était fort prononcé. Marcus s'arracha à la contemplation des tableaux pour se tourner vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Grand noir au sourire poli, Dean Thomas ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Il respirait l'humanité et la simplicité, et Marcus se demanda un instant comment Blaise et Théo avaient pu le rencontrer.

-Bonjour. Je viens de la part de Blaise Zabini. »

A ce nom, les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

-Bienvenu, dans ce cas. », reprit-il en anglais. « En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

-J'aurai besoin de vos talents pour mettre sur papier un visage que j'ai en tête. »

Avec un sourire, Dean lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'invita à prendre place dans un petit bureau aux tons boisés, sur la modeste chaise placée face à la fenêtre. Les stores avaient été baissés et retournés, filtrant les rayons du soleil pour les rendre moins inconfortables, mais Marcus retînt sa grimace avec peine.

-Excusez le dérangement. », dit Dean en débarrassant le bureau d'un tas de croquis.

Marcus resta silencieux, se contentant de l'observer alors qu'il attrapait papier et crayon. Dean n'en paru pas gêné, sans doute parce qu'il en avait prit l'habitude en fréquentant Théodore.

-Je vous écoute. », dit enfin l'artiste.

Il avait prit un regard sérieux, professionnel. Marcus s'appuya contre l'inconfortable dossier de sa chaise alors qu'il se remémorait le visage de son chasseur, encore trop vif dans son esprit.

-Il a les joues rondes. Un visage encore enfantin. »

Les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration, Dean se pencha sur sa feuille pour tracer les premiers traits. Il avait prit appuis sur une pochette à dessin, de telle sorte que Marcus ne pouvait voir la progression de son portrait, mais il entendait la mine du crayon frotter sa feuille à chacune de ses description.

-Le regard de quelqu'un qui a _vécu_. »

Le crayon resta en suspens, l'espace de quelques secondes. Marcus observa le visage de Dean, et le regard de l'artiste, si aiguisé jusqu'à présent, s'était perdu dans le vague. Les émotions qui passèrent dans ses yeux étaient trop vives, trop dures et profondes pour apparaitre sur le visage d'un enfant de son âge. Mais il se reprit avant que Marcus n'ouvre la bouche, et un sourire d'excuse étira ses lèvres alors qu'il finissait le portrait.

-Voilà. J'ose espérer qu'il est ressemblant. », dit-il en lui tendant la feuille.

Marcus l'attrapa entre ses doigts puis, écrasant la pointe d'hésitation qui naissait en lui, il regarda.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise alors qu'il dévisageait le visage de son chasseur. Il était parfait, comme si Dean l'avait eu en face de lui. Même ce regard, si particulier et si attirant avait été parfaitement coloré.

-Impressionnant… », murmura Marcus.

Dean le remercia d'un sourire.

x

-Monsieur, vous désirez quelque chose ? »

Marcus leva les yeux vers la jeune serveuse qui s'était penchée à sa table, un plateau sur la main et le décolleté avenant.

-Ca ira, merci. J'attends quelqu'un. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire avant de tourner les talons, sa jupe virevoltant à chacun de ses pas. Marcus la regarda rouler des hanches pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner à la contemplation de son chasseur monochrome. Il effleura le visage du bout des doigts, les gestes lents et délicats. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait senti l'odeur si particulière de ce garçon.

La porte de l'Emerald Snake s'ouvrit dans un tintement et la mince silhouette d'Adrian pénétra dans le bar, les cheveux blonds cendrés malmenés par le vent qui soufflait dehors. Marcus ne fit aucun geste pour signaler sa présence mais le jeune homme le repéra d'un seul coup d'œil et s'assit à sa table, son habituel sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Mon cher ami, tu me dois une belle bourse bien garnie. J'ai dû voyager jusqu'à Ravenclaw pour trouver les informations que tu brûlais de connaître. »

-Tu auras ce que tu désires. »

Marcus roula le portrait pour le glisser dans la poche de son manteau alors qu'Adrian hélait la jolie serveuse pour passer commande. Il devait tout juste arriver de Ravenclaw ; ses joues étaient encore rougies par le froid.

-Il s'appelle Oliver Wood. », dit Adrian en reportant son attention sur lui.

-Oliver Wood… », répéta lentement Marcus, savourant chaque syllabe sur le bout de sa langue.

Adrian desserra son écharpe pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

-C'est cela. Il est chasseur depuis cinq ans, mais Hannah n'a pas su me dire pour quoi. Elle soupçonne juste cela d'avoir rapport avec sa main. »

-Comment ça ? »

-Du peu de fois qu'il passe au Chaudron Baveur, Hannah a remarqué qu'il n'utilisait sa main gauche que très rarement, et qu'il ne retirait jamais son gant. »

Marcus s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise alors qu'il se remémorait sa rencontre avec le jeune chasseur. Il n'avait pas remarqué ce handicap lors de sa confrontation, lui qui d'habitude avait le sens aigu des détails. L'appel du sang avait retenu toute son attention.

-Elle ne pouvait m'en dire plus et m'a alors dirigé vers Roger Davies, qui a travaillé avec Wood sur deux ou trois affaires à Queerditch. », continua Adrian. « D'où mon périple jusqu'à Ravenclaw. »

Marcus se remémora le visage du chasseur aux multiples conquêtes, les cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés et le sourire ravageur. Roger Davies était connu dans le Monde de l'Ombre pour fricoter aussi bien avec des humaines qu'avec des démons.

-Je l'ai retrouvé au Blue Paradise, un club de strip-tease de la ville, et je lui ai extorqué le peu qu'il savait sans trop de problème. D'après lui, Wood vient de Gryffindor. Il faisait parti de l'équipe de baseball de son collège et de son lycée, puis il a brusquement prit les armes. Contrairement à Hannah, Davies pense que cela à rapport avec la mort de ses parents. »

Etait-ce pour cela qu'une telle haine animait le garçon ? La serveuse déposa une tasse de cappuccino fumante en face d'Adrian alors que Marcus se demandait, pensif, si Oliver Wood avait assisté à la mort de ses parents.

-Il n'a rien pu me dire de plus, Wood parle très peu de son passé. »

Adrian souleva sa tasse à ses lèvres avant de s'interrompre.

-Ah, si. Apparemment, Wood connaîtrait les Weasley. »

-Les Weasley sont connu de tous. », dit Marcus avec un haussement d'épaule.

L'illustre famille de chasseurs jouissait d'une certaine réputation dans le Monde de l'Ombre. La plus part de leur membres étaient Aurors et il était dit, chez les démons, qu'une rencontre avec un chasseur aux cheveux flamboyants était une rencontre avec la mort elle-même.

-Tu m'as précisé que tu voulais tout savoir de ce chasseur. », répondit Adrian.

-Hm. Et je te remercie pour ton travail. »

-Mon ami, le tintement des pièces et le froissement des billets me touche plus que de simples paroles. »

Marcus se retînt de rouler des yeux alors qu'il jetait une liasse de billets sur la table, arrachant un ricanement amusé à son meilleur ami.

-Ta soif d'argent te perdra, Adrian. »

-Et bien, je mourrais riche et heureux. », dit le jeune homme, amusé. « Alors, tes congénères ont-ils encore frappé durant mon absence ? »

-Hier. Blaise et Théo essaient de remonter la piste. »

-Alors ? »

Marcus haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas croisé les deux vampires depuis qu'il était revenu de France, et d'après Sally-Ann, ils n'étaient pas rentrés au manoir depuis le dernier meurtre. Il ne se faisait cependant pas de soucis ; Théo était plus meurtrier que lui quand il le voulait et son attachement à Blaise était trop profond pour qu'il laisse quelqu'un le blesser.

-Je te l'offre. », dit-il en changeant de sujet, désignant la tasse fumante que tenait Adrian entre ses doigts.

Le voleur lui adressa un sourire en coin, amusé.

-Quel honneur. », répondit-il avec ironie. « Je me sens privilégié. »

x

La nuit avait enveloppée Slytherin alors qu'ils sortaient de l'Emerald Snake, délaissant la chaleur du bar pour embrasser le froid de la ville. Adrian resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, parcouru d'un frisson.

-C'est un miracle si je ne tombe pas malade, après ce voyage. », marmonna t-il dans sa barbe.

Marcus émit un reniflement moqueur quand une flagrance familière attira son attention, au loin. Ses yeux se fixèrent d'eux-mêmes au bout de la rue alors que d'une main, il intimait à Adrian de s'arrêter.

A quelques mètres, une silhouette se découpait sous la lumière jaunâtre d'un lampadaire. C'était lui, Oliver Wood. Debout devant l'entrée d'un pub irlandais, il parlait avec animation à un jeune homme grand et mince à la chevelure flamboyante. Ses mains bougeaient avec animation alors qu'il secouait la tête, les sourcils froncés, et son gant lui sauta aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Adrian, intrigué.

-Rien d'important pour l'instant. Rentre donc chez toi et profite des billets que tu viens de gagner. »

-A tes ordres, _messire_, tu n'as pas à me le dire deux fois. »

Les yeux rivés sur son chasseur, Marcus sentit Adrian lui adresser un sourire railleur avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit, plus silencieux qu'une ombre. Au loin, Oliver Wood semblait s'être tendu alors qu'il écoutait le grand roux lui répondre, puis il secoua la tête avant de s'approcher de la moto garée devant l'établissement, la carrosserie rouge vif brillant à la lumière du lampadaire.

A cette distance, Marcus ne pouvait entendre que de faibles murmures malgré son ouïe, signe que la discussion se déroulait à voix basse. L'air sérieux de la conversation ne faisait qu'attiser sa curiosité, d'autant plus que le chasseur discutait avec un Weasley. Adrian lui avait rapporté qu'ils se connaissaient, mais la présence d'un des rouquins à Slytherin était plus que préoccupante.

Oliver enfila un casque écarlate sur sa tête avant de s'asseoir sur sa moto. Le moteur se réveilla en trombe, raisonnant bruyamment dans la rue alors que le Weasley s'éloignait prudemment de quelques pas. Après un signe d'adieu de la main droite, le chasseur démarra dans un grondement, et alors qu'il disparaissait à toute vitesse, Marcus croisa le regard du Weasley.

Le grand roux le fixait sans un mot, impassible derrière ses lunettes à l'épaisse monture. Il devait l'avoir senti depuis qu'il était sorti de l'Emerald Snake ; c'était un Weasley, après tout. Marcus bandit ses muscles, près à attaquer si nécessaire, mais le jeune homme détourna son regard avant de pénétrer dans le pub. Il n'était donc pas là à cause des meurtres, et encore moins en temps qu'Auror, et satisfait de cette constatation, Marcus ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour bondir sur le toit de l'Emerald Snake.

Son ouïe parvenait encore à capturer le vrombissement de la moto d'Oliver Wood, filant à toute vitesse vers le Nord de la ville. Marcus le rattrapa sans peine, sautant de toits en toits à la vitesse de l'éclair, guidé par l'odeur de sang et d'océan mêlée de son chasseur. Son estomac se tordit avec gourmandise alors qu'il s'accroupissait derrière une cheminée, les yeux fixés sur la moto qui s'était enfin arrêtée. Oliver enleva son casque avant de mettre pied à terre. Il s'était garé devant un petit hôtel à Spinner's End, situé à quelques mètres seulement d'un des meurtres, simple coïncidence ou non. Marcus le regarda jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui avec méfiance avant d'entrer dans l'établissement, signe que le chasseur était beaucoup plus expérimenté que le laissait penser son jeune âge.

Plus habile et silencieux qu'un chat, Marcus sauta du toit pour atterrir dans la rue avec souplesse. La porte de l'hôtel s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement alors qu'il pénétrait à son tour dans le hall engloutit par l'obscurité. Il suivit l'odeur du chasseur jusqu'au second étage, les pas étouffés par la moquette élimée qui recouvrait l'étroit couloir éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du mur, effleurant le papier peint ternis par le temps, puis la porte en bois qui le séparait de la chambre d'Oliver.

Marcus s'arrêta, le temps de regarder le chiffre gravé sur le petit carré en or plaqué, avant de tourner la poignée. D'une simple pression, il força la serrure et poussa le battant.

_BANG !_

D'un bond, Marcus s'écarta sur le côté, esquivant la balle. En un éclair, il pénétra dans la chambre. Sa main se referma autour du poignet d'Oliver pour _tourner_, l'obligeant à lâcher. L'arme rebondit sur le parquet dans un bruit métallique alors qu'il contrait un coup de poing du chasseur, l'attrapant entre ses doigts pour le repousser contre le mur. Oliver lui assena un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac pour se dégager de sa poigne, le forçant à reculer d'un pas, mais Marcus ignora la douleur pour le plaquer brutalement contre le mur, une main autour de sa gorge.

-Plus létal que je le pensais. », dit-il avec un sourire en coin, l'estomac brûlant de douleur.

Oliver lui lança un regard noir, le souffle court alors qu'il avait cessé de se débattre.

-Percy m'a dit que tu me suivais. »

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ces Weasley sont de véritables parasites. »

De la haine se déversa dans les yeux du chasseur, assombrissant ses iris d'un vert plus sombre, plus menaçant. Marcus pouvait sentir son cœur cogner violemment contre sa poitrine et son sang courir dans ses veines, excité par leur bref combat. Ses canines s'allongèrent douloureusement, prêtes à mordre.

-Tu aurais pu me tuer. », dit Oliver. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de poser des questions, humain. »

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. »

Marcus le tira vers lui avant de le repousser brutalement contre le mur, lui arrachant un grognement douloureux. Pas une once de peur ne venait troubler le regard du chasseur, brûlant de douleur et de rage mêlée. Beaucoup se seraient enfuit de Slytherin après leur première rencontre ; Marcus avait toujours inspiré la peur et c'était pour cette raison que peu de chasseurs s'étaient risqués à l'affronter. Il avait une certaine réputation dans leur milieu. Mais Oliver Wood, lui, avait attendu qu'il arrive avec un calme presque glacial. Il se fichait de mourir, une constatation qui ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité de Marcus.

-Dis-moi ce qui t'a amené à Slytherin. »

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas. », répondit Oliver avec un reniflement moqueur. « Quoi, tu pensais sérieusement que ces meurtres n'allaient pas attirer l'attention, _vampire_ ? »

Son sourire en coin, glacial, lui rappela étrangement celui d'un démon. Comme s'il avait perdu son humanité depuis longtemps déjà, mais ses émotions étaient trop vives dans ses yeux pour être celles d'une créature de l'Ombre.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. », dit Marcus. « Tu seras étonné de savoir que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette mascarade. »

-C'est ça. Comme si j'allais croire qu'une créature telle que toi peut-être innocente. », cracha Oliver.

Agacé par son insolence, Marcus le projeta violemment sur le côté. Le chasseur percuta une commode de plein fouet avant de s'appuyer dessus pour se stabiliser. Il le fusilla du regard mais resta étonnement en place, signe que la remarque de Marcus avait peut-être fait naître un léger doute en lui. Il était intelligent, intelligent et dangereux. Marcus passa sa langue sur ses canines avec envie, les yeux rivés sur son cou.

-Si j'étais vraiment derrière ces meurtres, tu serais déjà mort. », dit-il.

-Et bien tu dois savoir qui est le véritable auteur ! », répondit Oliver avec hargne. « Vous êtes tous les mêmes, de sales démons qui détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent ! »

D'un clignement de l'œil, Marcus le frappa au visage, saisissant son col d'une main pour l'empêcher de tomber à terre.

-Surveille ton langage. »

Oliver le repoussa sans ménagement, l'obligeant à reculer de deux pas avant de porter une main contre son arcade sourcilière douloureuse. L'autre, la gauche, était posée contre la commode derrière lui pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre. Son gant déparait furieusement sur la surface en bois, attirant l'œil de Marcus qui s'en saisit brusquement.

Le cœur d'Oliver accéléra violemment alors que son souffle se coupait. Marcus relâcha son attention une seconde, surpris par la vague de panique qui s'empara du chasseur, et avant qu'il ne puisse reculer, une lame acérée chatouilla sa gorge. Oliver en avait profité pour dégainer son couteau de chasse, les doigts tremblants.

-Recule. Tout de suite. »

La panique avait rendu son regard complètement fou, il avait l'air d'un animal pris au piège, et Marcus lâcha lentement sa main gauche avant de s'éloigner d'un pas. Oliver la ramena aussi sec contre lui, la poigne plus assurée autour du manche de son couteau. Marcus le dévisagea pendant un instant, silencieux, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre sans le quitter des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Oliver avec méfiance.

-Chercher qui est derrière tout ça. », répondit Marcus. « Reste en place si tu ne veux pas que je te tue. »

Avant que son chasseur ne puisse répondre, Marcus s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre pour sauter dans le vide.

x

-Maître Marcus. », pépia Sally-Ann aussitôt qu'il posa un pied dans le Manoir.

-Apporte-moi quelque chose, et vite. »

Son grognement était presque incompréhensible mais la jeune française fila en direction des cuisines, sans doute alertée par son air menaçant. La faim tiraillait douloureusement son estomac, le forçant à porter une main contre son ventre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon.

-Marcus. »

Blaise se tenait debout près du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, les bras croisés. Il haussa un sourcil avec élégance alors que Marcus se laissait tomber sur son fauteuil, le poing pressé contre les lèvres comme pour retenir ses canines douloureusement allongées.

-Son Blaise attise sa soif. », dit la voix de Théo en entrant dans la pièce, un verre dans une main.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire énigmatique alors qu'il le tendait à Marcus. L'odeur de cuivre qui s'en échappait, délicieuse, l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Son chasseur le rendait complètement fou. Il aurait pu le mordre, goutter à ce sang qui l'attirait depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui, mais il n'était sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter une fois ses crocs ancrés dans son cou. Il vida le verre en une gorgée avant de le poser sur la table d'appoint.

-Alors ? », demanda Blaise, ignorant son moment de faiblesse avec tact. « Comment s'est passée ta rencontre avec Dean, à Paris ? »

-Il est impressionnant. »

Marcus déplia le portrait qu'avait tracé l'artiste au crayon et le tendit vers Blaise, mais Théo s'en saisit en premier. Il contempla le visage du chasseur, l'expression insondable, avant de lever la tête vers Blaise pour le fixer de façon intense. Son regard insistant avait toujours eu le don de mettre les autres mal-à-l'aise, mais Blaise et Marcus y étaient tellement habitués qu'ils n'y portèrent pas attention.

-Nous avons remonté la piste du dernier meurtre. », dit Blaise, lascivement adossé contre le montant de la cheminée.

-Hm. Quoi de concret ? »

-D'après les odeurs qui restaient autour des corps, ils seraient plusieurs. Quant aux victimes, elles n'ont aucun point commun. »

-Aussi versatiles que la mort… », marmonna Théo.

Marcus s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ces vampires frappaient donc au hasard. Comme si leur seul but était de semer le chaos dans Slytherin d'effrayer les humains pour leurs dire qu'ils étaient là, menaces tapis dans l'Ombre.

-Ils ne prennent pas la peine de cacher leurs marques. », continua Blaise. « Au contraire. »

-Ils le font exprès… », dit Marcus.

-C'est ce que je pense. »

Beaucoup de vampires avaient tenté de renverser le Monde des Humains, mais il n'y avait plus eu tel coup d'état depuis la création des Aurors. Qu'un groupe extrémiste commence à agir à Slytherin rendait Marcus nerveux et ennuyé.

-Comme une étole écarlate devant un taureau enragé. », dit lentement Théo, avec un sourire en coin, comme si la situation l'amusait.

Blaise émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

-C'est mauvais signe pour toi. », dit-il, posant ses yeux d'ambres sur Marcus. « Slytherin ne sera plus aussi calme, dans quelques jours. »

-Pas si je les extermine avant. », répondit sombrement Marcus.

-Encore faudrait-il les attraper. Nous avons essayé de suivre leur trace, Théo et moi, en vain. Ce ne sont pas de simples nouveau-nés. »

Marcus poussa un soupir ennuyé. Echapper à Blaise et Théo n'était pas à la porté de tous, au contraire. Si des sang-purs étaient derrière tout ça, la tâche risquait d'être plus difficile. Pas impossible ; il était l'un des vampires les plus puissants du monde de l'Ombre après tout, mais dangereux.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. », dit-il finalement.

-Au contraire. », répondit Blaise. « J'ai des obligations pour cette semaine mais je pense qu'il serait judicieux que Théo reste au Manoir. »

Il échangea un long regard avec le vampire assis près de lui, peu troublé par son sourire énigmatique et l'intensité de ses yeux cobalt.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. », dit Marcus avec un reniflement moqueur.

-Peut-être pas pour toi, mais pour Sally-Ann, oui. Rosaline me tuerait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. »

Blaise n'avait pas tord. La petite française savait se défendre, Marcus l'avait vu manipuler un couteau avec une aisance fascinante mais il en fallait plus pour repousser un sang-pur.

Comme si elle avait entendu son nom, Sally-Ann apparu à ce moment-là, un plateau sur la main pour y déposer le verre vide.

-_Mon Dieu_. », dit-elle, arrachant un légère grimace à Marcus. « Il règne une de ces tensions, dans cette pièce ! »

Blaise s'écarta de la cheminée avec un léger rire.

-_Prend donc soin de ton maître_. », dit-il dans un français parfait. « Cette tension risque de s'intensifier avec le temps. »

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Vampire of Slytherin

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Eventual Marcus/Oliver

Rating : K+

Disclaimers : Rien est à moi à part l'univers, snif snif !

Enfin je peux publier le chapitre trois, yaahaa ! Les deux suivants sont déjà écrits, aussi =) Je vais essayer de retrouver mon rythme d'antan de un chapitre par semaine, parce que là, mon rythme de publication est plus lent encore que celui d'un escargot allant au taff à reculons, c'est dire…

Encore une fois, l'ambiance est plutôt nocturne, mais j'ai l'impression que ce sera comme ça pour toute l'histoire, car après tout, cela porte sur des vampires ! Enfin, faut que j'aille en cours donc je ne vais pas écrire un roman, ha ha ha ! Encore une fois, **MERCI** pour vos reviews, toujours aussi encourageantes :D et merci surtout de prendre la peine et le temps d'en poster, ha ha ! x'D. Pour **Hydrogne** voilà ENFIN la suite, désolé pour le délai, hi hi, j'espère que le thème te plaira toujours autant ! Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

x

**VAMPIRE OF SLYTHERIN**

_Chapitre 3_

x

Marcus s'accroupit derrière la cheminé, à l'image d'une gargouille sculptée sur le toit d'une cathédrale. Spinner's End baignait dans le silence les humains se barricadaient chez eux dès que la nuit tombait depuis le meurtre sanglant qui y avait eu lieu. Juste en face, la Kawasaki écarlate attendait au pied de l'hôtel, la peinture brillante sous la lumière de la lune. Marcus ne pût retenir un sourire en coin amusé ; son chasseur n'avait même pas prit la peine de changer de quartier.

En fermant les paupières pour se concentrer, il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, aussi faibles et tranquilles que des chuchotis. Le vent portait même son odeur par la fenêtre semi-ouverte sur sa chambre, si appétissante.

-Marcus Flint. », dit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Sans avoir à se retourner, Marcus reconnu instantanément la présence. Retenant un soupir ennuyé, il s'arracha à la contemplation de la fenêtre pour faire face à Percy Weasley. De près, le jeune homme semblait encore plus grand et maigrichon, comme un adolescent qui avait grandit trop vite et qui ne savait que faire de ses membres trop longs et trop encombrants.

-Et que me vaut l'honneur de faire face à un _Weasley_ ? », demanda Marcus avec dédain.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié cette famille de rouquins trop portés sur la justice et il n'avait jamais eu besoin de les rencontrer pour se forger son opinion.

-Je sais que tu suis Oliver. », dit Percy, fronçant les sourcils derrière ses lunettes. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux mais sache qu'il n'est pas tout seul, ici. Je te déconseille de le toucher une nouvelle fois. »

-Tu oses me menacer alors que tu te trouves sur mon territoire, Weasley ? », répondit Marcus en ricanant. « Tu connais mon nom, tu dois donc savoir qui je suis. Alors fais attention à ce que tu dis. »

Il s'approcha de deux pas, menaçant, un sombre sourire sur les lèvres. Il savait que sa carrure était effrayante, et malgré sa grande taille, Percy sembla se recroqueviller légèrement sur lui-même, les oreilles rougissantes.

-Tu dis que Slytherin est ton territoire, mais il se passe des choses ici que toi-même tu ne sembles contrôler. »

-Que je n'ai pas prit la peine de contrôler. », rectifia Marcus. « Est-ce la raison pour laquelle toi et tes cheveux roux polluez ma ville ? »

Les oreilles du jeune homme rougirent furieusement alors qu'il répondait.

-En autre, oui. Je suppose que je peux l'avouer vu que d'après Oliver, tu n'es pas derrière ces meurtres. »

Marcus retînt un sourire en coin à la dernière seconde, réprimant son envie de se tourner vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le chasseur endormit. Alors il l'avait cru, tout en ne laissant rien paraître lors de leur rencontre. Son chasseur était plus malin et plus vicieux qu'il ne le pensait mais cela ne le rendait que plus… _attirant_.

-Remballe donc tes affaires et retourne à Gryffindor. », dit Marcus, moqueur. « Je n'ai besoin ni de toi ni de tes Aurors de frangins ici. »

-Ces meurtres commencent à devenir hors de contrôle ; à moins que tu ne décides de t'en occuper par toi-même, ils seront obligés d'intervenir. »

-Je n'en ai rien à faire. Crois-moi, Weasley, si je vois une autre tête rousse à Slytherin, je n'hésiterai pas à la massacrer. »

Percy eut un léger mouvement de recul, sûrement involontaire, mais Marcus ne prit pas la peine de masquer la satisfaction qu'il éprouva en voyant que sa menace faisait effet.

-Quoi qu'il en soit… je réitère ce que j'ai dit à propos d'Oliver. », balbutia Percy. « Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi fort que mes frères, mais c'est mon ami. »

-Hm. Admirable. »

Marcus lui tourna délibérément le dos, signe que la discussion était close. Ce dévouement semblait typique des habitants de Gryffindor ; il avait pu le constater par lui-même en croisant quelques chasseurs de cette ville et en entendant des anecdotes de ses semblables. La présence de Percy Weasley disparu sans un bruit. Il était assez intelligent pour ne pas le titiller plus que nécessaire, mais Adrian lui avait dit, des semaines plus tôt, que le grand rouquin était plus cérébrale que ses frères.

Une brise de vent ramena une fraîche odeur océanique jusque sur le toit où il se trouvait, et enfin seul, Marcus se décida à prendre une grande impulsion pour sauter au pied de l'hôtel. Il se hissa sans peine jusqu'au deuxième étage pour ouvrir la fenêtre sans bruit, prudent. La dernière fois, son chasseur avait faillit transpercer son crâne en le prenant par surprise.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. La forme d'Oliver reposait dans le lit que Marcus parvenait à distinguer sous les rayons lunaires, sa respiration tranquille meublant le silence de la pièce. De là où il était assis, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Marcus ne percevait que quelques mèches ébouriffées de ses cheveux châtains et un bras replié sur la couverture.

Adrian l'aurait sans aucun doute traité de '_Count Dracula_' s'il l'avait vu, mais son chasseur était trop intriguant, trop attirant pour qu'il puisse se retenir de l'observer ainsi. Les battements de son cœur raisonnaient plus fort, d'aussi près, le rythme aussi calme qu'une ballade tranquille, et dans le silence de la nuit, Marcus pouvait entendre le sang de chasseur circuler dans son corps, riche et voluptueux. Il avait prit la précaution de se nourrir avant, cette fois, mais son envie de le mordre était toujours aussi forte.

Les battements de cœur accélérèrent brusquement. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Marcus le remarqua aussitôt. Son chasseur n'avait pas bougé dans son lit, sa respiration s'était à peine troublée, mais il s'était réveillé. Si toute son attention n'avait pas été focalisée sur Oliver, il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué.

Le chasseur s'assit brusquement, jetant son couteau dans sa direction avec une précision mortelle. Il l'aurait tué, si Marcus ne l'avait pas observé avec autant de concentration. D'une seule main, il retint le couteau par la lame avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage, sans même sourciller lorsqu'elle lacéra la peau de ses doigts.

-Encore toi ? », s'exclama Oliver, la voix embrumée de sommeil.

Marcus lui adressa un sourire en coin, reprenant le couteau par le manche.

-D'où te viens cette hargne, Gryffindor ? »

-Comment est-ce que tu… », commença le chasseur, surpris, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Peu importe, je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais tu vas arrêter tout de suite. »

-Ou alors quoi ? Tu comptes m'envoyer ton petit Weasley ? Je viens de le croiser, il est reparti la queue entre les jambes. »

A cela, le chasseur se leva d'un bond, renversant la couverture sur le parquet de la chambre. Il avait délaissé son jean pour dormir, et Marcus se prit à l'observer de haut en bas.

-Je t'interdis de l'approcher ! Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure que je te tue ! »

-Typiquement Gryffindor. », répondit Marcus en haussant les épaules. « Quel est ton lien avec cette famille de traîtres à leurs sang, dis-moi ? »

-Ça te regarde ?! », répondit Oliver avec hargne.

Marcus lança le couteau dans sa direction, plus rapide que l'éclair. Le chasseur n'eût même pas le temps de l'esquiver malgré son réflexe ; la lame effleura sa joue avant de se planter bruyamment dans le mur, traçant un sillon carmin sur sa peau.

-Répond. », dit Marcus.

Oliver le dévisagea les yeux écarquillés. Il serra ses doigts tremblant en forme de poings, sa main gauche étonnement nue. En un coup d'œil, Marcus avisa le gant posé sur la table de chevet.

-Je ne laisserai sûrement pas un sale vampire me donner des ordres. Plutôt crever. »

Irrité, Marcus s'approcha de lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Oliver serra les poings pour le frapper mais il n'était qu'un humain ; trop lent, beaucoup trop lent pour lui, et Marcus le poussa contre le mur avant d'arracher le couteau pour pointer la lame contre sa gorge, déchirant un morceau de papier peint au passage.

-Cette bouche finira par t'attirer des ennuis, humain. », murmura t-il sombrement.

-J'en ai rien à faire. », répondit Oliver, le regard furibond.

Marcus fit lentement glisser la lame jusque le coin de ses yeux, se délectant des battements erratiques qu'avaient pris le cœur du chasseur.

-Tu n'as pas peur de mourir. Mais si je te prends un œil… »

La respiration d'Oliver s'accéléra alors qu'il essayait vainement de reculer, déjà acculé contre le mur. Un éclair de peur traversa ses pupilles, l'espace d'une seconde seulement, avant qu'il ne le fusille du regard. C'était bien un des seuls humains qu'il n'arrivait à intimider, et cette constatation ne rendit Marcus que plus fasciné.

Silencieux, il caressa la peau du chasseur du bout de la lame, jusque la ligne sanglante qui barrait sa joue. L'odeur du sang était tellement forte, tellement enivrante... Marcus se rendit compte qu'il s'était approché du visage d'Oliver lorsque le chasseur tourna la tête sur le côté, essayant tant bien que mal de l'éloigner de sa blessure.

Marcus s'efforça de reculer, frémissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? », murmura Oliver.

Il y avait de la confusion dans ses yeux verts, derrière l'effronterie et la rage. De la confusion et une touche de trouble. Marcus porta la pointa de la lame entre ses lèvres pour goûter le sang qu'il y avait recueilli. Il n'y avait là que quelques gouttes mais le goût… le goût était plus riche encore qu'il l'avait pensé, plus addictif que n'importe quelle drogue.

-Je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions, chasseur. », répondit-il sombrement, les canines acérées.

Oliver et son sang, rouge vif sur son visage blessé, allaient lui faire perdre le contrôle. Marcus sentait déjà ses sens s'affûter, ses yeux rivés sur la goutte écarlate qui glissait le long de la peau du chasseur, tentatrice.

Par la seule force de sa volonté, il fit volte-face pour grimper sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'un clignement de l'œil. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'Oliver au plus vite.

x

-_Mon Dieu_, Maître Marcus… »

-Sally-Ann. Pas de blasphème sous mon toit, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? »

La jeune française s'excusa sans le penser, trop occupée à fouiller dans la trousse de premier secours, arrachant à Marcus un soupir fatigué. Le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée projetait un halo doré dans la pièce, diffusant une agréable chaleur contre sa peau. Un verre de sang dans une main, il laissa Sally-Ann attraper l'autre entre ses doigts pour la bander avec soin.

-Vous m'inquiétez, Maître Marcus. », dit-elle, douceur et reproche mêlés. « Vous êtes étrange, depuis quelques jours, et maintenant ça… »

Marcus s'arracha à la contemplation du feu pour la regarder, si petite sur son tabouret. Ses doigts si habiles avaient l'air tellement fragiles autour de sa main, comme si d'une pression, Marcus pouvait les briser.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi. Contente-toi de t'occuper du ménage et des fourneaux, tu veux ? »

-Oh ! », s'exclama Sally-Ann, vexée.

Marcus lâcha un reniflement amusé. Le couteau de son chasseur reposait sur la table d'appoint, la lame encore luisante d'écarlate. L'odeur du sang d'Oliver le fit frémir, à peine atténuée par celle qui s'échappait de son verre presque vide. Cette obsession qu'il avait pour le chasseur devenait presque hors de contrôle, lui rappelant la fascination de Théo envers Blaise avec malaise.

-Où est-il, d'ailleurs… », marmonna t-il à voix basse.

Sally-Ann leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'elle relâchait sa main, son bandage enfin terminé.

-Votre cousin ? Il est parti juste avant votre arrivée en disant… '_le drapeau rouge s'agite encore_', ou quelque chose comme ça. Maître Théo est toujours aussi étrange. »

-A qui le dis-tu. », dit Marcus, pensif.

Théo avait évoqué une étole rouge alors qu'ils discutaient des meurtres de Slytherin. Le groupe de vampire avait dû agir une nouvelle fois, et Marcus fronça les sourcils avec irritation. Les Aurors allaient tomber sur la ville comme des faucons sur une proie, il le savait. D'un geste, Marcus reposa son verre sur la table pour se saisir du couteau.

-Prend ça. », dit-il en le tendant vers Sally-Ann. « Et n'hésite pas à t'en servir si quelqu'un entre dans le Manoir sans mon accord. »

La jeune française attrapa le manche, l'expression surprise.

-Que se passe t-il ? Est-ce pour cela que Maître Théo est resté ici ? »

-Assez, avec tes questions. », répondit Marcus en lui faisant signe de s'éloigner. « Laisse-moi donc tranquille. »

Sally-Ann fit la moue, ennuyée d'être ainsi renvoyée, mais referma sa trousse de premier secours sans protester avant de sortir du salon.

x

Le feu commençait à peine à faiblir dans la cheminée qu'une main se posa sur son épaule, fugace, lui arrachant presque un sursaut. Marcus reconnut aussitôt le visage de Théo, aussi inexpressif qu'à son habitude.

-Suis-moi. », dit le vampire, avant de tourner les talons pour sortir hors du salon.

Marcus se leva sans lui poser de questions. Il avait comprit bien assez vite que le silence valait mieux que les réponses sibyllines de Théo.

La nuit s'était épaissie alors qu'ils s'élançaient dans les rues de Slytherin à la vitesse de l'éclair, masquant les rayons de la lune et plongeant la ville dans un noir presque total. Théo ralentit au bout de quelques minutes, au cœur de Knockturn Alley, un quartier mal famé. Marcus n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient là ; une fraîche odeur de sang flottait dans l'air, terriblement forte.

Un corps gisait au beau milieu d'une rue, sous la lumière d'un lampadaire. Des traces de morsures barraient son cou à la vue de tous. Des ridules de sang y coulaient encore, signe que les vampires venaient tout juste d'agir. Il fallait faire vite pour les rattraper ; il pouvait encore sentir la présence de deux vampires quelques rues plus loin, sombre et dangereuse. Ils puaient les sang-purs à plein nez. Marcus accéléra, Théo sur les talons. Il allait les décimer et régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Des bruits de lutte brisèrent le silence du quartier alors qu'il se rapprochait des deux sangs-purs, suivis d'une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Choqué, Marcus s'arrêta net au détour de la rue.

Oliver Wood. Le chasseur était en mauvaise posture, immobilisé par un des vampires. Il se débattait comme un diable, la lèvre et l'arcade sourcilière en sang. Juste en face, l'autre sang-pur retira une barre de métal de son estomac dans bruit mouillé avant de la jeter au sol.

-J'ai déjà pris un bon repas cette nuit, mais je ne suis pas contre un petit dessert… », dit-il, les canines acérées.

-Va te faire… ! », jura Oliver.

Il donna un violent coup de tête au vampire qui le maintenait prisonnier pour tenter de se libérer mais le sang-pur le rattrapa avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, déboîtant un de ses bras d'un coup sec. Oliver réprima un cri de douleur entre ses dents, le souffle court, quand l'autre se jeta sur lui pour le mordre, crocs dehors.

Marcus bougea sans même s'en rendre compte. D'un clignement de l'œil, il arracha le sang-pur accroché au cou d'Oliver pour lui retourner la tête avant de prendre l'autre par les cheveux.

-Lâche-le. Tout de suite. », ordonna t-il sombrement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… », balbutia le vampire, stupéfait.

Marcus le tira brutalement en arrière, l'obligeant à lâcher prise sur Oliver qui s'écroula par terre, le cou en sang. Il lui arrachait pratiquement les cheveux tellement sa poigne était forte ,mais le vampire réussit à jeter un coup d'œil terrifié vers lui.

-Marcus Flint… ! », articula t-il, sous le choc.

Marcus écrabouilla violemment sa tête contre le mur d'une maison, éclaboussant les pierres d'une traînée de sang. Le corps s'effaça au sol tel une poupée de chiffon.

-_Berserk_. », dit la voix de Théo, monotone.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, au bout de l'allée. Marcus ne répondit pas alors qu'il se tournait vers le corps d'Oliver. Une flaque écarlate se répandait lentement autour de lui, s'échappant de son cou meurtri. L'odeur était presque insoutenable. Les mains de Marcus se mirent à trembler alors que tout ses sens se focalisaient sur le chasseur immobile et sans défense. Il était encore en vie, Marcus pouvait entendre chaque battement de son cœur, aussi faibles qu'ils soient. Ses canines s'allongèrent alors qu'il fixait les éclaboussures de sang qui souillaient son visage. Il savait quel goût avait Oliver, un goût riche et tellement, tellement addictif…

-Ramasse-le et ramène-le. », articula Marcus avec difficulté, la voix tremblante. « Tout de suite ! »

Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier que Théo obéissait et s'éloigna à toute vitesse, le plus loin possible de Knockturn Alley et de l'odeur du sang d'Oliver.

x

Il ne poussa les portes du Manoir que bien plus tard, lorsque le soleil commençait à se lever, teintant le ciel d'un camaïeu rosé. La voix de Sally-Ann chatouilla aussitôt ses oreilles, depuis le salon aux doubles portes ouvertes.

-…rien à manger, ici, à part du sang frais ! Comment voulez-vous que je m'occupe de ce garçon, enfin ! »

-Soigne. », répondit la voix de Théo.

Sally-Ann poussa un soupir de frustration, les mains sur les hanches et le regard furibond. Elle cligna soudain des yeux avant de se tourner vers Marcus, sentant sa présence à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Maître Marcus ! Vous allez bien ? Avez-vous besoin d'un verre de sang ? »

-Où est-il ? », répondit-il, ignorant son déluge de questions.

Assis dans un des fauteuils, Théo lui adressa un sourire énigmatique alors que Sally-Ann répondait avec une pointe de surprise.

-Dans la chambre rouge. Vous pourriez au moins répondre à mes questions ! »

Marcus tourna les talons, l'ignorant avec superbe. Il monta les imposants escaliers du hall pour se diriger vers une des chambres d'invités. Décorée dans les tons rouges, elle se trouvait juste en face de la sienne. Marcus tourna la poignée pour y entrer en silence.

Oliver était allongé sur l'imposant lit à baldaquin, les paupières fermées. Son front et son cou étaient recouverts d'un épais pansement et un foulard tenait son bras droit en place, sous son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux dès que Marcus referma la porte derrière lui, les muscles tendus, en alerte même s'il resta immobile contre ses larges oreillers.

-…Je t'avais dit de rester tranquille. », dit Marcus.

Il s'approcha lentement du lit, notant à quel point Oliver semblait sur la défensive, même s'il restait silencieux. Il le regardait prudemment, comme s'il jaugeait son physique à la recherche d'une faiblesse qu'il pourrait exploiter ou comme s'il attendait de se prendre un coup. Si différent du chasseur à la langue trop pendue et aux réponses vulgaires qu'il avait auparavant rencontré.

-Etre à l'article de la mort est plus effrayant que tu ne le pensais, n'est-ce pas ? »

-Ça n'a rien à voir. », répondit Oliver, serrant la couverture entre sa main valide comme pour se protéger.

-Qu'est ce qui a pris ta langue, dans ce cas, hm ? »

Le chasseur lui jeta un sale regard avant de détourner les yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? », demanda t-il finalement, le rouge aux joues et les sourcils froncés.

Marcus s'arracha à sa contemplation pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. La question du chasseur faisait écho à celle qu'il commençait à se poser. Il savait que quelque chose l'intriguait chez Oliver, le poussait à se laisser dominer par ses désirs et ses impulsions, mais il ne pouvait décemment le lui avouer.

-Quoi donc ? », demanda-t-il, évitant la question.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas ! », répondit Oliver en se redressant. « Je sais qui tu es, Marcus Flint. Je sais quelle réputation te précède, j'ai assez entendu parler de toi, et ce n'est sûrement pas dans tes habitudes de laisser un chasseur en vie, alors dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi ! »

-Vraiment ? », dit Marcus en se tournant brusquement vers lui, les yeux glacés. « Dans ce cas tu dois savoir que je fais ce que je veux, où je veux, et quand je veux, et que je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions. Estime-toi heureux que je t'épargne au lieu de t'égosiller, _humain_. »

Oliver le fusilla des yeux, ses pupilles brillant d'une rage à peine contenue.

-C'est n'importe quoi. », souffla t-il.

D'un geste, il rejeta les couvertures pour se lever avec une pointe de maladresse, sans doute peu habitué à n'avoir qu'un bras valide. Marcus s'approcha de lui en un éclair pour se saisir de son coude, l'obligeant fermement à rester en place.

-Je te déconseille d'essayer de partir, Oliver. Considère-toi comme prisonnier de ce Manoir. »

Le chasseur ne tenta pas de se dégager de sa poigne, conscient que Marcus retenait son bras blessé entre ses doigts. Il se contenta d'un regard noir, visage levé pour pouvoir rencontrer ses yeux.

-Tu crois que de simples menaces vont me stopper ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Flint. »

-Tu ferais bien. », répondit Marcus, resserrant son emprise autour de son coude.

Oliver serra les dents, retenant une inspiration douloureuse à la dernière minute. Nul doute que Marcus lui faisait mal ; il le serrait tellement que ses jointures avaient presque viré au blanc.

-Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. », dit le chasseur, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

Indomptable. Marcus relâcha sa poigne d'acier, se contentant de tenir le bras d'Oliver. Étrangement cela sembla le déstabiliser. Son sourire s'évanouit pour laisser place à une expression de curiosité et de confusion mêlée, et le regard de Marcus tomba sur la coupure qui marquait sa joue. Celle qu'il avait faite quelques heures plus tôt. Une étrange sensation de possessivité s'empara de lui.

-…Tu devrais dormir. », dit-il brusquement, relâchant Oliver pour s'éloigner de lui.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il sortit hors de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Vampire of Slytherin

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Eventual Marcus/Oliver

Rating : T pour la violence de certains passages.

Disclaimers : Toujours rien à moi, j'en ai bien peur =( Il y aurait bien plus d'action entre Oliver et Marcus dans les bouquins de JKR, sinon, ha ha ha.

Yay, j'essaie de respecter une publication toutes les semaines pour me motiver, et pour l'instant, tout va bien ! =) J'ai pris quelques chapitres d'avance donc... ça devrait le faire, he he ! Alooors, pour les origines de Marcus, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien à cause de ses cheveux noirs et sa carrure de "troll", il ne pouvait venir que d'un pays de ce côté là :D Et puis j'aime bien le faire parler dans d'autres langues. Quand à savoir ce qu'il dit, le premier mot veut dire : "chasseur" quand à la seconde phrase, quelque chose comme : "Tu voudrais savoir, hein" mais j'ai utilisé un dictionnaire en ligne alors je suppose que c'est très approximatif... Mais j'ai flashé sur le mot "chasseur" dans cette langue donc il va ressortir plusieurs fois dans cette fic, j'en ai peur :D.

Ensuiiiite, introduction de la famille Weasley, yay ! Et j'ai à nouveau inséré mon triangle favoris. Enfin, après, la fic est du point de vue de Marcus, donc ce qu'il pense n'est peut-être pas vrai... ce que je dis doit avoir aucun sens x'D, enfin j'espère que c'est compréhensible. Brefouille !

Comme toujours, je vous dit un grand grand** MERCI** pour vos reviews ! :D Pour **Fern** : Merci pour tous ces compliments, hehe ! JKR a créé des personnages secondaires avec tellement de potentiel, aussi, qu'ils évoluent tout seuls dans ma tête xD. Et pour Théo, j'adooore ton point de vue sur lui ! J'ai toujours voulu l'exploiter en lui donnant ce caractère un peu... bizarre mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'à présent, donc là, je me lâche ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le vois aussi mentalement étrange mais je trouve que ça lui va bien et je n'arrive plus à le voir autrement xD. En tout cas, je te remercie encore d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review, et j'espère que ta tarte en a pas pâti, ha ha. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre il y aura, j'écris un peu à l'aveuglette je t'avoue, mais pour l'instant il y a dix d'écrits donc... voilà ! xD. J'espère que la suite va te plaire en tout cas, Tchouss mousse !

Bonne lecture !

x

**VAMPIRE OF SLYTHERIN**

_Chapitre 4_

x

Marcus prit place sur son fauteuil, un long soupir menaçant de s'échapper de ses lèvres. En face de lui, Théo titillait les bûches enflammées du bout d'un tison, les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui léchaient l'âtre.

-Tu peux rentrer en France, si tu le souhaites. », dit finalement Marcus.

Théo joua avec les bûches pendant quelques secondes encore avant de répondre sans le regarder.

-Je ne pense pas… »

Marcus haussa un sourcil. Les phrases sibyllines du vampire, aussi bizarres soient-elles, avaient toujours un sens. Marcus avait pu le constater maintes fois par lui-même. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraître, Théo possédait une sombre intelligence qui frôlait le génie. Ce qui voulait dire qu'un danger continuait de les guetter ; une perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère.

-Nous n'étions pas les seuls prédateurs. », dit Théo, la voix monotone.

-D'autres vampires ? »

-Hm… non… pas vampires. »

Les Weasley. Le nom frappa Marcus de plein fouet. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait être que cette maudite famille. Théo avait dû sentir la présence du rouquin à lunette même à l'autre bout de la ville, ses sens étaient beaucoup plus affûtes que la moyenne. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, Percy Weasley n'était pas venu au secours d'Oliver lorsque le chasseur s'était retrouvé mal en point face aux deux sangs purs, ce qui voulait forcément dire qu'il avait quitté Slytherin avant cela.

-L'éclaireur va ramener la meute. », dit Théo, comme s'il eut suivit le cours de ses pensées.

Il délaissa le tisonnier pour poser son regard vide sur Marcus, confortablement adossé au dossier de son fauteuil. C'était mauvais signe. Plus que ça, même. Marcus porta son poing contre ses lèvres, en pleine réflexion. Les Aurors allaient venir le trouver et malgré sa fierté, il fallait qu'il reste lucide. Seul, il ne pouvait les écraser. Théo était un avantage de poids, mais à double tranchant. Sa maladie le rendait tellement instable qu'il était capable de se retourner contre lui, guidé par sa soif de sang, et une fois dans cet état, Blaise était le seul à pouvoir le canaliser. Et il y avait aussi Sally-Ann. La petite française savait se défendre mais elle ne pouvait faire le poids contre plusieurs Aurors.

-Tu sens encore sa présence ? »

-…Parti. Depuis le milieu de la nuit. »

Donc depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Peut-être même juste après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Percy à Spinner's End. Les Aurors pouvaient débarquer n'importe quand, la situation commençait à prendre un tournant déplaisant.

-Ton Blaise… », dit Théo. « Il est avec eux. »

-Hm. Pas tout à fait. »

Marcus se massa la tempe avec ennuis. Evidemment, Oliver possédait des liens étroits avec les Weasley. Raison de plus pour eux de venir directement le trouver.

-Garde les yeux bien ouverts. », dit-il finalement.

Théo se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux, une lueur presque sadique dans les yeux.

x

Marcus lisait distraitement les lignes de son bouquin, les sens à l'affût. Il y avait peu de chance que les Weasley attaquent de plein jour mais il détestait être pris par surprise.

Des bruits de pas troublèrent le silence du Manoir, à peine perceptibles. Il ne les aurait même pas entendu s'il n'avait pas été aussi concentré. Reconnaissant l'odeur océan, Marcus referma son livre avant de se lever pour sortir de sa chambre en silence. Les rideaux du Manoir avaient été tiré, empêchant les rayons du soleil d'éclairer le long couloir où, dans l'obscurité, il distingua une porte se refermer avec précaution.

Marcus ne pût retenir un sourire en coin alors qu'il s'approchait de la bibliothèque. Evidemment, Oliver pensait être assez discret pour pouvoir fouiller dans ses affaires sans se faire prendre. Et Marcus devait avouer que le chasseur y serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été aussi attentif au moindre bruit et mouvement extérieur.

Avec délicatesse, Marcus pénétra dans la bibliothèque sans provoquer le moindre bruit. Une odeur de vieux livre et de bois vînt aussitôt chatouiller ses narines alors qu'il regardait son chasseur fouiller les tiroirs de l'imposant bureau laqué. Les bras croisés, Marcus l'observa sans un mot, savourant la moue d'incompréhension qui se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il tomba sur les lettres qui lui avaient envoyées sa mère, écrites en serbe. Il avait un joli profil, le nez bien dessiné et les lèvres presque boudeuses.

-Besoin d'un traducteur, _lovacki_ ? », dit Marcus, railleur.

Le sursaut d'Oliver lui arracha un sourire amusé. Le chasseur le dévisagea d'un air choqué, prit la main dans le sac.

-Hum… », commença t-il, avant de se rattraper en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu sais parler russe, toi ? »

-Je suis serbe. », corrigea Marcus avant de se diriger calmement vers lui.

Oliver eut un léger mouvement de recul, méfiant, mais Marcus se contenta de saisir les lettres qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

-Du moins, de moitié. », continua t-il, reposant les feuilles de parchemin sur le bureau sans quitter le chasseur du regard.

Il semblait s'être légèrement détendu, seuls ses yeux tilleul respiraient la méfiance et la prudence, dans l'attente d'un mauvais coup de sa part. Il n'avait l'air ni gêné ni apeuré d'avoir été surpris en train de fouiller dans ses affaires, mais cela faillit d'étonner Marcus qui, d'un geste vif, attrapa son visage entre sa main avant qu'Oliver ne puisse reculer.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, levant les mains pour se dégager de sa poigne, mais Marcus ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'une légère pression, il força Oliver à reculer, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve pressé contre la bibliothèque qui s'élevait derrière lui, et Oliver laissa échapper une légère inspiration lorsqu'il sentit son dos s'appuyer contre les étagères de bois.

-Tu dépasses trop souvent les limites, _lovacki_. », dit Marcus.

Les yeux d'Oliver, plus sombres, s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

-_Ti molba ti doznati_. », répondit Marcus.

Les lèvres étirées en un sourire en coin, il relâcha légèrement sa poigne. La confusion et la frustration qu'il pouvait voir passer dans les yeux d'Oliver l'amusaient au plus haut point. Ses doigts glissèrent contre la peau du chasseur, déclenchant une nouvelle vague d'émotion dans ses pupilles. Marcus remarqua le changement de couleur en silence, fasciné. Le vert se troubla, s'assombrit plus encore, jusqu'à devenir forêt. Le cœur d'Oliver cognait fort dans sa poitrine et d'aussi prêt, dans le silence de la bibliothèque, Marcus pouvait entendre sa respiration, légèrement tremblante.

Sa main caressa le visage d'Oliver d'elle-même, traçant lentement la cicatrice qui marrait sa joue avant de descendre le long de son cou, sur le pansement qu'il détacha pour mieux observer les dégâts.

La blessure avait déjà cicatrisée, aidée par le venin des vampires, mais Marcus sentit tout de même une vague de colère monter en lui, noire et violente. L'étagère qu'il tenait entre une main pour s'appuyer grinça violemment sous la brusque pression de ses doigts, arrachant un sursaut au chasseur et affolant les battements de son cœur. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Marcus, et pendant un instant ils ne firent que se regarder, silencieux, avant qu'Oliver ne dise à voix basse, la respiration tremblante.

-C'est rien, okay… »

Marcus ne sût quoi répondre, troublé. La haine s'était effacée des yeux d'Oliver, éclaircissant ses prunelles vertes comme un lagon en plein soleil. Ses doigts délaissèrent son cou pour attraper le bas de son visage avec douceur et du pouce, il effleura la lèvre inférieure du chasseur, lent et léger. Le souffle d'Oliver caressait sa peau, brûlant, envoûtant. Son regard, tellement vivant, l'attirait et le fascinait. Il l'avait dans la peau.

La porte de la bibliothèque claqua brusquement, brisant l'instant avec brutalité. Marcus se tourna vers l'entrée juste à temps pour voir deux silhouettes orangées pénétrer dans la pièce, quand des liens se refermèrent autour de lui pour le tirer violemment en arrière.

Le souffle coupé, il entendit vaguement Oliver pousser une exclamation surprise alors qu'il reculait de trois pas pour garder l'équilibre. Deux adolescents l'encadraient, les mèches enflammées et des sourires malicieux sur leurs visages identiques. Ils tenaient les cordes métalliques qui l'entouraient entre leurs mains serrées.

Les Weasley.

Marcus serra les dents, furieux contre lui-même. Théo et Sally-Ann étaient en danger, quelque part dans le Manoir. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là. Les crocs acérés, il se jeta sur un des jumeaux quand un violent courant électrique le frappa des pieds à la tête. Retenant une injure, Marcus stoppa net, les membres tremblants.

-Arrêtez ! », dit Oliver, en face de lui.

Luttant pour ne pas poser un genou à terre, Marcus le vit se tourner vers le rouquin plus âgé qui lui tenait le bras, plus grand et plus costaud que les autres. Des brûlures parcouraient une de ses épaules et une cicatrice marquait son visage, de la tempe droite jusqu'au milieu de sa joue.

-Charlie ! », dit Oliver, l'air perdu et paniqué, et Marcus le reconnu aussitôt.

Charlie Weasley, le deuxième aîné de la famille, le plus physique et redoutable au combat. L'Auror força Oliver à se tourner complètement vers lui, incroyablement intime avec lui lorsqu'il toucha sa joue et son cou blessé. Marcus sentit une vague de rage s'emparer de lui.

-Il t'a mordu ? », dit-il, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se tourner vers Marcus.

Son regard était aussi sombre que le sien, aussi furieux et possessif, et Marcus sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Il allait le tuer. Il allait déchiqueter cet Auror aussitôt qu'il pouvait mettre sa main sur lui.

-Calme. », dit un des jumeaux, à sa gauche.

-On ne voudrait pas te transformer en rôtis. », continua l'autre.

Marcus lutta contre son envie de les massacrer. Il savait que ces liens le maintenaient prisonnier et il refusait de montrer quelconque faiblesse face à ces Aurors. Un mouvement en face de lui lui signala que Charlie avait bougé, mais avant que Marcus ait pu faire le moindre geste, une seringue se planta violemment dans son bras, en plein dans une veine.

-Charlie, non ! », hurla Oliver.

Marcus n'entendit pas la suite. Un liquide horriblement brûlant se répandit dans son sang. De la lave en fusion qui troubla sa vision de tâche noires et lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Son corps était en feu, ses jambes trop faibles pour le soutenir, et il s'écroula au sol, prit de soubresauts.

Du sang de mort vivant. C'était ce que lui avait injecté l'Auror, le pire des poisons pour un vampire et le plus douloureux. Les membres bouillants et la vision complètement en floue, Marcus sentit Oliver s'agenouiller près de lui avant de sombrer dans un noir total.

x

Il sentait son corps être secoué, transporté sur une route caillouteuse. Sa conscience ne revenait que par à coup, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que le sommeil ne l'engloutisse, lourd et noir. Les odeurs qu'il capturait parfois étaient différentes de Slytherin, plus musquées et boisées. L'odeur d'un bois et d'un champ qui s'étalait au soleil.

x

Le sang bourdonnant aux tempes et les membres lourds, Marcus ouvrit lentement les paupières. La lumière du soleil, crue et aveuglante, lui brûla les yeux avant qu'il ne les referme, les mains pressées sur le visage pour se protéger. Les rayons lui brûlaient douloureusement la peau, et ignorant l'humiliation, Marcus se leva avec difficulté, les jambes cotonneuses, pour se traîner vers le seul coin d'ombre qu'il avait vaguement réussi à distinguer. Il pouvait supporter le soleil, en temps normal, mais le poison que lui avait injecté Weasley l'avait terriblement affaibli.

Se pressant contre les rochers, Marcus jeta un regard autour de lui. La grotte dans laquelle il se trouvait devait faire office de prison ; des barres de métal barraient l'entrée, empêchant toute tentative de fuite. L'endroit était juste assez grand pour que, appuyé tout fond, Marcus échappe aux cruels rayons du soleil. L'endroit avait du être spécialement conçu pour les vampires. Il laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux face à cette constatation, récupérant peu à peu la maîtrise de ses sens et de ses membres.

En face de lui s'étendaient des arbres à perte de vue, mais Marcus pouvait sentir l'odeur d'un champ ensoleillé au loin, étouffée par celle de la terre et de la sève qui l'entourait. Il ne pouvait en revanche capturer aucune présence, pas même en se concentrant pour rechercher la signature de Théo, de Sally-Ann ou d'Oliver.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, l'obligeant à focaliser tous ses sens sur le jeune homme qui apparut derrière les barreaux. Ses cheveux roux lui arrachèrent une grimace de dégoût, lui rappelant comment il avait atterri ici.

-Marcus Flint. », dit Charlie Weasley, le regard sombre.

Les bras ainsi croisés, le soleil faisait ressortir la vilaine brûlure qui brillait sur son épaule gauche. Marcus sentit ses crocs s'acérer, poussés par son besoin de violence.

-Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Weasley ? », cracha t-il.

-Tu pensais sincèrement que tes meurtres allaient passer inaperçus ? »

Marcus retînt un reniflement dédaigneux à la dernière seconde. L'arrogance de cette maudite famille d'Auror lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Il n'allait certainement pas lui accorder la grâce de lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'il se passait à Slytherin.

L'Auror se tenait à quelques mètres des barreaux ; une distance calculée qui empêchait Marcus de pouvoir l'attraper même en tendant les bras hors de sa prison. Il ne pouvait physiquement l'atteindre, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait l'agacer et le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt d'envie de le massacrer lui aussi.

-Je savais que les Weasley étaient pathétiques, mais de là à masquer ses véritables raisons sous une couche d'altruisme écœurant… », dit-il, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », répondit Charlie.

Sa réponse était ferme et contrôlée, mais Marcus savait que la pique l'avait touchée, cela se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Tu dis que tu es venu à cause de ces meurtres ? Ne me fais pas rire. C'est la présence d'Oliver qui t'as guidé jusqu'à Slytherin. »

Les yeux de l'Auror s'écarquillèrent l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis il reprit aussitôt son calme, plus glacial qu'un sang-pur.

-Pardon ? »

-Tes frangins sont assez idiots pour ne rien voir mais ton envie pour le chasseur sent à plein nez. Dommage pour toi qu'Oliver préfère les vampires aux chiens comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le grognement de rage qui s'échappa de l'Auror n'avait rien d'humain, aussi bestial que la lueur de rage qui s'alluma dans ses yeux alors qu'il attrapait les barreaux entre ses mains, le métal grinçant dangereusement entre ses doigts.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles,_ vampire_ ! »

Marcus n'essaya même pas de retenir son sourire en coin alors qu'il l'observait, les bras croisés.

-Ah oui ? Demande-toi donc pourquoi il n'a pas essayé de s'échapper du Manoir. »

-Il était prisonnier ! »

-Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Charlie grogna à nouveau, les cheveux roux hérissés par la rage et la mâchoire serrée. Le métal grinça plus fort entre sa poigne. Encore quelques secondes à le titiller et Marcus savait qu'il allait craquer. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour s'assurer que ses crocs étaient prêts à attaquer, il continua, ricanant intérieurement.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te mentirait, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il protégerait un vampire, et pourquoi… est-ce qu'il se laisserait mordre, à ton avis ? »

-Espèce de… ! »

Avant que l'Auror ne puisse tordre les barreaux en deux, un jeune homme élancé s'approcha de lui d'un clignement de l'œil pour poser sa main sur son épaule, le visage sérieux et les longs cheveux roux noués en un catogan serré.

-Ça suffit, Charlie. », dit-il, sérieux et calme.

Une méchante balafre déformait son visage, l'air à peine cicatrisée. Charlie relâcha les barreaux sans quitter un Marcus agacé du regard, ravalant son envie meurtrière et sa fureur bestiale alors qu'il reculait d'un pas.

-Ne t'approche plus de lui, Marcus Flint. », dit-il, glacial. « Ou je t'assure que je te tuerais de mes propres mains. »

-C'est cela. Va-t'en, toutou. Tu m'agaces. », répondit Marcus, moqueur, agitant sa main pour lui faire signe de s'éloigner.

Charlie le tua des yeux, retenu par son frère qui serrait son épaule, mais il ne dit pas un mot de plus et suivit l'Auror aux cheveux longs hors de son champ de vision. Marcus se concentra quelques secondes, le temps de s'assurer que les deux Weasley s'étaient suffisamment éloignés, avant de s'approcher des barres de métal qui le retenaient prisonnier. Celles que Charlie avait maltraité étaient légèrement tordues, mais pas assez pour qu'il réussisse à les briser.

Peu importe. L'Auror allait bien finir par craquer s'il retournait l'interroger.

x

Le soleil devait être à son zénith. Il n'y avait plus une zone d'ombre dans la grotte, et Marcus subissait les rayons en silence, les paupières fermées pour protéger ses pupilles sensibles. Il avait fini par s'asseoir mais la chaleur l'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Il détestait se l'avouer, mais il était dans une situation plus que délicate et il ne savait pas encore comment il allait pouvoir se tirer de là.

Malgré sa faiblesse, ses sens perçurent des bruits de pas et une flagrance familière. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui s'arrêta devant les barreaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Lovacki_ ? », demanda t-il calmement, sans prendre la peine de bouger.

-…Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il pouvait percevoir une note d'inquiétude, dans la voix du chasseur, derrière l'apparente désinvolture. Cela le fit presque sourire, même s'il garda les yeux fermés. Il refusait de se montrer en mauvaise posture devant Oliver ; se retrouver ainsi emprisonné face à lui touchait déjà assez sa fierté.

-On ne peut mieux. »

Il entendit Oliver se saisir des barreaux, pas même effrayé de se retrouver à portée de main.

-Je lui ai dit que tu n'avais rien à voir avec ses meurtres. »

-Hm. Crois-tu vraiment que ça les empêchera de me retenir prisonnier ? », répondit Marcus, émettant un reniflement amusé.

-…D'habitude, Charlie n'est pas aussi… »

Le chasseur laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant comment la terminer. Marcus ouvrit lentement les paupières pour le regarder. Il avait l'air confus, de l'autre côté des barreaux. Confus et frustré.

-…cruel ? », finit Marcus pour lui, notant comme le soleil teintait sa peau.

Oliver détourna les yeux, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de revenir vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la réflexion. Le soleil commençait à devenir trop douloureux pour ses pupilles mais Marcus continua de le fixer en silence.

-Je… », commença Oliver, la voix troublée.

Il se tût brusquement, coupé par des bruits de pas, et se tourna vers la personne qui s'approchait. Percy Weasley apparut derrière les barreaux, jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction de Marcus avant de s'adresser au chasseur.

-Il faut qu'on rentre, je dois examiner ton bras. »

Marcus ferma les paupières, agacé. Il sentit l'hésitation d'Oliver avant de l'entendre soupirer, à peine audible, puis les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent de sa prison de pierre.

-Ce n'est pas juste… », entendit-il Oliver murmurer. « Il n'a rien fait et tu le sais… »

Marcus sentit son cœur se serrer étrangement, troublé. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Vampire of Slytherin

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Eventual Marcus/Oliver

Rating : K+

Disclaimers : Rien est à moi, comme d'habitude... sinon, il y aurait beaucoup plus de boy's love dans Harry Potter, et Marcus ne serait pas aussi trollesque que celui de JKR, nah !

Hey oh ! Alors, euh, je sais, j'ai pas tenu le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, snif. Désolé TT-TT. Le boulot m'a plus crevée que prévu, mais j'ai survécu pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, yeah ! Charlie est plus détestable que dans mes autres fics, j'avoue, mais il y a une raison à ça, d'autant plus que la fic est du point de vue de Marcus, pour l'instant. Aussi, ce qu'il dit en serbe est quelque chose comme : "Désolé, cousin.". Le chapitre est plutôt court est l'intrigue n'avance pas trop, mais les relations entre les différents personnages comment à s'installer, héhé ! :). Je n'en dit pas plus !

Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos petites reviews ! Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir de les lire et ça me booste plus fort qu'une redbull thaïlandaise, c'est dire, ha ha ha !

Enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture !

x

**VAMPIRE OF SLYTHERIN**

_Chapitre 5_

x

-…pas matière à discuter. »

-Je… pas le droit… ...mal ! »

Les chuchotements sortirent Marcus hors de sa torpeur. Des personnes se disputaient près de sa prison mais il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, assommé par les rayons du soleil.

-Je t'ai dit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça, Charlie ! Relâche-le ! »

-Je ne prendrais pas le risque de laisser un vampire comme lui en liberté, tu sais ce qu'il est capable de faire ! »

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, tu n'as jamais eu la preuve de… »

-De_ preuve_ ? Oliver, tu as vu les corps de ces chasseurs de tes propres yeux ! »

Marcus avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge horriblement sèche. Il commençait à avoir faim, mais malgré la douleur, il s'efforça de se concentrer sur la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui à voix basses.

-C'était eux ou lui, tu ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça ! »

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu prends la défense d'une de ces créatures ?! Tu les as toujours haïs ! »

-Mais il… il n'est pas comme les autres. »

Marcus ouvrit lentement les paupières, juste à peine pour distinguer la silhouette d'Oliver, le regard détourné et le rose aux joues. En face de lui, Charlie avait serré les poings, le visage livide.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », demanda t-il, la voix tremblante.

Marcus pouvait sentir la rage et la colère qui commençaient à émaner de lui, contrairement à Oliver. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que le chasseur n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était déjà habitué à affronter les Weasley et à traîner autour de cette famille.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais… mais il ne m'a pas tué alors qu'il en avait l'occasion, et… et il m'a même sauvé la vie. »

-Il ne fait que s'amuser avec toi ! », répondit Charlie, retenant ses émotions tant bien que mal. « Il te tuera toi aussi, au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins ! »

Marcus grinça des dents, irrité par l'Auror, mais la réponse d'Oliver le stupéfia autant que Charlie Weasley.

-Non, il ne le fera pas. », dit-il, sûr de lui.

Charlie resta silencieux, trop choqué pour répondre. Pendant un instant, il ne pût que le dévisager, puis il prit finalement la main libre d'Oliver pour la serrer dans la sienne, trop intime, forçant Marcus à ouvrir complètement les yeux.

-Crois-moi, Ollie. », dit-il à voix basse. « Je sais de quoi je parle. Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Écrasant la vague de possessivité qui s'emparait de lui, Marcus darda ses yeux sur Oliver, attendant sa réponse. Le chasseur eût l'air prit de court, l'espace d'un instant, mais ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la main de Charlie avec familiarité.

-Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, tu le sais… »

-Alors ne le laisse jamais s'approcher de toi, jamais. Il t'a peut-être sauvé la vie, mais n'oublie pas que c'est un vampire. »

-C'est flatteur. », dit Marcus sans s'en rendre compte, brisant le moment de sa voix glaciale.

Oliver eut un sursaut de surprise, arrachant sa main des doigts de Charlie alors qu'il se tournait vers lui. Marcus esquissa un sourire en coin face à la réaction inconsciente du chasseur. Toute son attention était maintenant focalisée sur lui et lui seul, et cette constatation l'aurait fait jubiler s'il n'était pas aussi mal en point.

-Depuis quand… ? », commença Oliver.

-Depuis que vous m'avez réveillé avec votre stupide scène de ménage. »

-Très drôle. », dit le chasseur, s'approchant des barreaux pour y accrocher sa main libre.

Son odeur chatouilla les narines de Marcus. Il avait faim, et le sang d'Oliver palpitait à quelques mètres à peine, appétissant. Ainsi appuyé contre sa prison, c'était comme s'il s'offrait à lui, et abreuvé, Marcus savait que les barres de métal ne lui opposeraient aucune résistance. C'était le moyen parfait pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. Du bout de la langue, il chatouilla ses canines alors qu'elles s'allongeaient.

-Recule. », dit Charlie, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Oliver pour le forcer à s'éloigner.

Marcus darda des yeux glacés sur l'Auror. Il devait avoir sentit sa faim, l'expression calme et mesurée alors qu'il obligeait Oliver à reculer. Marcus serra les dents. Il refusait de prouver à ce maudit Weasley qu'il était capable de se nourrir sur Oliver comme n'importe quel vampire.

-Retourne au Terrier. », dit l'Auror, sans quitter Marcus du regard.

-Mais… »

-Fais ce que je te dis, Oliver. »

Le chasseur prit une inspiration tremblante avant d'obéir, jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers Marcus avant de s'éloigner. Marcus sentit son sang s'éloigner presque avec douleur, l'estomac tordu par la faim. Il pouvait tenir des jours sans manger en temps habituel, mais le soleil… le soleil commençait à lui faire perdre la tête. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

-Les premiers effets commencent à se faire sentir, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Charlie.

Marcus ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, irrité par sa simple présence.

-Tu pourrais retourner chez toi si tu m'éclaircissais sur ces meurtres. »

-Où sont Théo et Sally-Ann. », répondit froidement Marcus.

-Dans la même situation que toi. »

Mauvais signe. Sally-Ann pouvait aisément supporter le soleil, en temps que tournée, mais Théo… Marcus ne pût retenir un frisson en y pensant. Théo allait devenir fou, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le contrôler dans cet état. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu à faire au vampire lorsqu'il avait perdu les pédales, il y aurait laissé un œil si Blaise n'était pas intervenu.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quelle situation tu te mets, Weasley. »

-Au contraire, Flint. Je te conseille de commencer à parler si tu ne veux pas finir affamé. »

-Tss. », marmonna Marcus, agacé.

Il ferma les paupières, signe que la discussion était close.

x

La faim l'empêchait de se reposer et rendait la chaleur encore plus inconfortable. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était enfermé ici, assis dans la même position au fond de la grotte, et son estomac commençait à le faire horriblement souffrir. Ses canines étaient toujours acérées, quémandant du sang frais. Il n'avait pas vu Oliver depuis cette dernière fois et il commençait à perdre la tête, une migraine lui vrillant violemment le crâne. Il n'avait même plus la force de répondre lorsque Charlie ou l'Auror au catogan venaient l'interroger, se contentant de garder les yeux fermés et de rester dans un état quasi-catatonique.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures déjà, laissant place à la nuit, presque apaisante, quand Marcus sentit une odeur de sang s'approcher de sa prison, violemment fraîche et attirante. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le soleil avait légèrement brûlé ses rétines, mais il parvenait encore à voir avec précision malgré l'obscurité, et il reconnu aisément la silhouette d'Oliver, debout derrière les barreaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… », demanda Marcus, la voix enrouée. « Va t'en. »

Son odeur était presque insupportable, tellement délicieuse. L'ignorant avec superbe, Oliver enleva l'écharpe qui retenait son bras blessé avec une légère grimace, puis s'approcha de la serrure qui maintenait la porte fermée pour y insérer des épingles. Il allait entrer, et Marcus se tendit contre le mur, stupéfait. Il savait que le chasseur n'avait pas peur de lui mais cela frôlait l'inconscience.

La serrure cliqueta, signe qu'elle s'était ouverte, et Marcus sentit son souffle se couper. Si Oliver entrait…

-Ne me fais pas répéter, _Lovacki_. », dit-il, maîtrisant à peine les tremblements de sa voix lorsqu'il remarqua combien le cœur du chasseur battait vite.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour toi… », murmura Oliver.

Il posa un pied dans la cage, lentement, avec prudence, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Marcus. Il savait qu'il était dangereux dans cet état, à peine maître de lui-même, seulement focalisé sur le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines. Marcus sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal. Il avait faim, tellement faim que cela lui prenait les tripes, le dévorait de l'intérieur, et Oliver s'approchait encore, ne s'arrêta qu'à trois pas de lui, tellement tentant.

-Arrête… », grogna Marcus, fixant son cou avec envie.

Il se rappelait encore le goût qu'avait le sang du chasseur, il savait à quel point il était addictif, il ne pouvait pas risquer de planter ses crocs dans cette peau qui l'attirait de façon presque obsessionnelle.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi. », dit Oliver à voix basse, tremblante dans la nuit.

-Je le sais. »

Marcus ferma les paupières, se pressant contre le mur comme pour échapper à la vision du chasseur, tellement tentateur. Mais sentir seulement son odeur, entendre son sang et les battements de son cœur… était plus dur encore que d'affronter ses yeux verts. Les paumes de ses mains se pressèrent contre les pierres froides dans une tentative inconsciente pour le calmer.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas te faire confiance... », murmura le chasseur. « Mais je sais que tu ne me tueras pas. »

Marcus rouvrit les yeux, respirant profondément pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. C'était tellement facile, tellement aisé d'accepter l'offre d'Oliver, de prendre ce qui le tentait depuis ce premier soir, lorsqu'il était sorti de l'Opéra et qu'il l'avait coincé contre ce mur.

-Tu as tord. », répondit-il sombrement.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Flint. Après ce soir, nous serons quittes. »

Les yeux d'Oliver brillaient de détermination, contrastant avec les battements incertains de son cœur. Et Marcus se rendit compte qu'il s'était éloigné du mur lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds se poser l'un après l'autre, raccourcissant la distance qui le séparait du chasseur. Oliver leva légèrement la tête pour continuer de le regarder dans les yeux, tellement désirable, tellement fragile. Marcus entendit un grognement inhumain s'échapper de sa gorge. Son regard devait s'être glacé alors qu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres pour dévoiler ses canines acérées car il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps d'Oliver.

-Tu as de la chance que je sache me contrôler, _Lovacki_. », dit Marcus la voix rauque, avant de se pencher vers son cou.

Il sentit Oliver se tendre avec appréhension et entendit son cœur rater un battement. D'elle-même, une de ses mains se saisit de sa nuque pour le stabiliser, chatouillant ses mèches châtaigne. Ses canines effleurèrent sa peau d'une lenteur presque lascive, lui arrachant de léger tremblements. Marcus prit quelques secondes pour se calmer. L'odeur d'Oliver lui faisait tourner la tête, obsédante, entêtante, _attirante_. Tout, absolument _tout_ chez le chasseur réveillait un désir presque irrépressible en lui, et, resserrant ses doigts contre la nuque d'Oliver, il le mordit brusquement.

Oliver ne pût retenir une exclamation surprise, le corps raidit par la vive douleur qui lui vrillait le cou mais Marcus posa sa main dans son dos pour le soutenir et le presser contre lui alors qu'il buvait, les paupières fermées. C'était terriblement délicieux, tellement bon que s'en était dangereux, si addictif qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter, et Oliver se détendit entre ses bras, la tête trop légère pour qu'il puisse retenir un soupir tremblant. C'était bon, horriblement bon, jamais jusqu'alors il n'avait bu de sang au goût aussi riche et enivrant et il buvait, savourait chaque goutte avec un plaisir malsain.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Marcus se força à rétracter ses crocs, l'esprit plus clair. Ses sens commençaient à lui revenir et la chaleur d'Oliver, pressé contre lui, le frappa de plein fouet. Le chasseur s'était complètement affaissé contre son torse, les doigts faiblement accrochés à son dos. Grisé par le moment, Marcus referma la blessure qu'il avait causée d'un coup de langue avant d'appuyer son nez dans les cheveux du chasseur pour respirer son odeur, les paupières fermées.

-_Lovacki_… », murmura-t-il, éloignant son visage pour observer celui d'Oliver.

-Hmm… »

Oliver cligna des yeux, l'esprit embrumé, l'air confus et ailleurs. Marcus pouvait sentir ses doigts trembler contre son dos, signe qu'il lui avait peut-être pris un peu plus de sang que nécessaire. Se saisissant du visage d'Oliver d'une main pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, Marcus caressa sa lèvre inférieure du pouce avec l'étrange envie d'y déposer un baiser.

-On est… quittes. », articula Oliver, s'éloignant de lui pour porter sa main valide contre son front.

Marcus fit glisser sa langue contre son palais pour y recueillir les dernières gouttes de sang du chasseur, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Sa peau et ses pupilles avaient déjà refermé les brûlures qu'avaient causé son exposition au cruel soleil du jour.

-Ne t'avise pas d'offrir ton sang à un autre vampire. »

-Si tu me promets de ne pas leur faire de mal. »

-Les Weasley ? », dit Marcus, sentant son regard se glacer. « Ils m'ont enfermé comme un vulgaire animal. »

Oliver secoua la tête, appuyé contre les barreaux pour garder l'équilibre.

-Si j'arrive à leur prouver que tu peux te maîtriser, Flint, ils ne reviendront pas te trouver à Slytherin. C'est ce que tu veux, non ? »

Marcus s'approcha de lui sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, attrapant son cou du bout des doigts pour caresser la trace de ses crocs avec son pouce. Il rêvait de massacrer ces maudits Aurors mais l'assurance de ne plus les voir dans sa ville était tout aussi alléchante.

-Très bien. », dit-il finalement. « Ne t'en fais pas pour tes précieux Weasley. Mais qu'ils s'avisent de reposer un pied à Slytheryn et je les tuerais un par un. »

Oliver acquiesça prudemment, papillonnant des yeux. Ses pupilles commençaient à se troubler, signe qu'il allait perdre connaissance, et Marcus le fit doucement glisser au sol, presque avec délicatesse. Effleurant une dernière fois sa joue du bout des doigts, le long de sa cicatrice, Marcus se releva pour sortir hors de la prison. Oliver allait s'en sortir.

x

Hors de la forêt s'étendait un champs de blé immense où trônait, au milieu, une haute bicoque qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer à la moindre secousse. Quelques tuiles manquaient à la toiture et aux fenêtres pendaient des rideaux aux motifs particulièrement hideux, dans les tons orangés. La bâtisse puait le Weasley ; Marcus fronça du nez alors qu'il s'approchait, plus silencieux qu'une ombre dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Toutes les lumières semblaient éteintes, signe que les occupants étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil, mais il savait que le moindre bruit pouvait attirer leur attention. D'après Charlie Weasley, Sally-Ann et Théo étaient quelque part sur leur territoire, pourtant il ne parvenait à sentir leur présence alors qu'il atteignait la vieille maison. A moins que le rouquin ait menti simplement pour l'agacer. Marcus fronça les sourcils avec irritation.

-Ils ne sont pas ici. »

Marcus fit volte-face, prêt à attaquer, mais Percy Weasley était sans défense, debout les bras croisés à quelques mètres de lui. Le grand rouquin le fixait derrière ses lunettes, prudent mais peu menaçant.

-Je savais qu'Oliver allait faire ça. Je suppose qu'il est encore en vie ? »

-Va donc vérifier par toi-même. », répondit Marcus avec dédain.

Que l'Auror ait visé aussi juste l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il était sans aucun doute le plus intelligent et le plus observateur de ses frères. Poussant un soupir, Percy secoua la tête.

-Les deux autres vampires sont toujours à Slytherin. J'irais voir Oliver quand je t'aurais vu partir d'ici de mes propres yeux. »

-Tu penses pouvoir défendre ta famille ? », dit Marcus avec un sourire en coin. « Seul contre moi, vraiment ? »

Percy Weasley choisit intelligemment de ne pas répondre, les oreilles rosissant avec gêne. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, et l'aveu silencieux arracha à Marcus un léger ricanement.

-Rassures-toi. », dit-il. « Je n'ai que faire de ces chiots endormis. »

Avant que le grand roux ait pu répondre, les oreilles complètement écarlates, Marcus s'éloigna en direction du manoir à toute vitesse. Il pouvait tenir sa promesse à Oliver, mais seulement si Théo et Sally-Ann étaient encore vie.

x

Une odeur de sang séché flottait dans tout le Manoir, entêtante et beaucoup moins alléchante que celle d'un humain. Il ne sentait la présence d'aucun vampire mais ils devaient être là, aussi se précipita t-il en direction des cuisines. A l'entrée, il stoppa net.

Le corps de Sally Ann gisait sur la longue table en bois, un bras ballant dans le vide. Un couteau de cuisine était planté dans son cœur, et ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient le plafond, d'un bleu glacé sans vie. La flaque de sang qui maculait la table et le carrelage avait séché depuis longtemps déjà.

Furieux, Marcus s'approcha de la jeune française pour arracher le couteau de son corps. L'arme tomba au sol dans un claquement métallique alors que Sally-Ann prenait une brusque inspiration, ses doigts se refermant autour du bras de Marcus par réflexe comme les serres d'un rapace. La jeune française se mit à trembler alors que sa blessure se refermait , secouée de spasme, l'air perdu et paniquée, et Marcus ouvrit le frigo d'un clignement de l'œil pour y attraper une pochette de sang.

Suffocante, Sally-Ann se laissa faire comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon alors qu'il déchirait le plastique pour la faire boire, un bras replié autour d'elle pour la maintenir en position assise. Ses yeux reprirent peu à peu leur habituelle couleur chocolat alors que la jeune française s'abreuvait plus calmement, jusqu'à reculer légèrement la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle était repue.

-_Mon Dieu…_ », murmura t-elle en français, la voix tremblante. « Ils sont arrivés d'un coup, Maître Marcus, j'ai seulement réussi à en blesser un… »

-C'est déjà ça. », répondit Marcus, laissant passer le blasphème. « Finis de boire. »

Sally-Ann acquiesça, docile, reprenant peu à peu des couleurs. Satisfait de la voir se rétablir, Marcus sortit de la cuisine pour trouver Théo. Hormis dans la cuisine, la seule violente odeur de sang provenait de l'étage. Écrasant la pointe d'appréhension qui commençait à s'emparer de lui, Marcus poussa la porte de la chambre bleue, celle que prenait toujours Théo lorsqu'il séjournait au Manoir.

Le soleil commençait à se lever à travers les fenêtres, inondant la pièce d'une douce lueur orangée. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, laissés ainsi depuis des jours, livrant le corps de Théo à la cruelle lumière du jour. Marcus serra les dents alors qu'il s'approchait du vampire qui gisait face contre terre au milieu d'une mare de sang, une barre de métal plantée dans le dos. D'un geste rageur, il referma violemment les rideaux avant de s'agenouiller près de Théo.

Les yeux du vampire étaient grands ouverts, d'un bleu glacial, et des éclats de sang maculaient son visage pâle. Il devait être resté ainsi depuis trois jours, cruellement offert aux rayons du soleil. Il allait être aussi fou qu'un animal blessé à son réveil, et Marcus ne pouvait prendre le risque de l'affronter alors qu'il venait juste de récupérer.

-_Bedan, Bràtic_. », murmura t-il.

Il referma les paupières du vampire avec délicatesse avant de sortir de la chambre en silence. Sally-Ann le rejoignit dans les escaliers, une pochette de sang pleine entre ses doigts. Marcus lui fit signe de s'arrêter d'un geste de la main et la jeune française obéit sans protester, surprise par la fureur qui glaçait son regard.

-Retrouve Adrian et emmène le ici. », ordonna t-il froidement.

-Mais… »

-Maintenant. »

Sally-Ann hésita une seconde avant d'acquiescer, puis elle disparut d'un clignement de l'œil. Le sang bouillonnant dans les veines, Marcus pénétra dans sa chambre pour y ouvrir la fenêtre et s'y pencher. D'un sifflement strident, il héla son aigle qui se posa docilement sur son bras tendu.

-Trouve-moi Blaise. », dit-il, caressant les plumes de l'oiseau d'une main. « Et vite. »

L'aigle prit son envol d'un puissant coup d'ailes, et Marcus le regarda s'enfoncer dans le ciel rosé du matin, les mains serrées tellement fort sur le rebord de la fenêtre que la pierre se fendilla entre ses doigts.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Vampire of Slytherin

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Marcus/Oliver, Théo/Blaise

Rating : T pour des morsures et du sang !

Disclaimers : Nothing's mine, as always...

Yopla ! Bon, alors comme pour Phantasma, je réitère mes plus plates excuses pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite ! Ce maudit syndrome de la page blanche a été plus fulgurant que je le pensais... mais je me suis reprise en main ! (Et surtout, j'ai beaucoup moins de boulot, he he...). Bref, tout ça pour dire, voilà ENFIN la suite ! En espérant que j'ai toujours pas changé de style entre temps... Que dire de plus ? J'adore Théo et Blaise mais ça, je crois que je l'ai assez dit. J'aimerais bien avoir assez d'inspiration pour écrire une fic exclusivement sur ces deux là, mais j'avoue que bizarrement, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à écrire sur les serpentards que sur les gryffondors ! Brefouille. Je vous dit un gros gros MERCI pour vos reviews =). Et voilà pour les pitites réponses aux anonymes :

**Fern** : Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à te faire mes plus plates excuses pour avoir mis aussi longtemps à publier la suite ! Surtout en sachant que d'habitude, tu ne lis que les fictions terminées. J'ai trop honte ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ces premiers chapitres, tu m'as mis la pression en me noyant d'autant de gentilles remarques =). Pour répondre à ta question, le serbe, c'est google traduction, je l'avoue XD. Je ne sais pas parler UN MOT de cette langue, et je t'avoue, je ne pense même pas que mes traductions soient justes à vrai dire… (google traduction, quoi…). Mais bon les mots sonnent bien alors… je me permet cette petite entourloupe, ha ha ha XD. Voilà voilà, un gros gros merci à toi d'avoir prit le temps de poster une review, monologue ou non, ça fait toujours super plaisir =). Tchouss mousse !

**Kitkat **: Hello ! Un grand merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de poster ta review =). C'est super encourageant, et malgré ma lenteur d'escargot en fin de vie pour poster la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Tchouss mousse !

Et voilà ! Bonne lecture, all !

x

**VAMPIRE OF SLYTHERIN**

_Chapitre 6_

x

Les portes du Manoir s'ouvrirent à la volée, arrachant Marcus hors de ses pensées meurtrières. Il n'eût pas besoin de se lever de son fauteuil pour connaître l'identité du vampire qui venait d'entrer ; sa voix impérieuse teintée d'inquiétude raisonna dans tout le hall.

-Où est-il ? »

-Chambre bleue. », répondit Marcus.

Omettant de le remercier, Blaise monta rapidement les escaliers, les pans de son imperméable noir claquant derrière lui. Marcus se leva pour le suivre, ignorant la pointe d'anxiété qui commençait à se saisir de lui. Il savait que Théo ne ferait jamais de mal au vampire, du moins jamais de façon irréversible, mais il préférait s'en assurer de ses propres yeux. S'arrêtant prudemment à l'entrée de la chambre, Marcus contempla la scène inconfortablement intime qui se déroulait devant lui.

Agenouillé près de Théo, Blaise lui murmurait des mots à voix basse, trop basse pour être compréhensibles à des oreilles extérieures. Sa main s'enroula autour de la barre métallique pour la retirer dans un bruit mouillé et, alors qu'elle retombait sur le tapis, teintée d'écarlate, les paupières de Théo s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Plus rapide qu'un cobra, le vampire se redressa pour refermer ses crocs autour du cou de Blaise, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur et d'inconfort mêlée. Marcus se tendit, à la limite d'intervenir, mais Blaise posa sa main entre les mèches brunes de Théo, plus calme que jamais malgré la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir.

-Théo, Théo… doucement. », murmura t-il.

Sa main libre se posa sur celle que le vampire avait accrochée à son épaule pour le maintenir en place et lentement, presque avec fragilité, Théo desserra son étreinte pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Déchirant son dos, la plaie béante commençait à se refermer, asséchant les ridules de sang qui s'en écoulaient abondement et, avec soulagement, Marcus vit Théo relâcher le cou de Blaise pour appuyer son front contre son épaule, son habituelle couleur cobalt réinjectée peu à peu dans les yeux.

-Ils sont venus… », dit-il, la voix rauque et enrouée. « Les prédateurs. »

Il fixait un point invisible, le regard vide, mais Marcus savait que la phrase lui était adressée.

-Les Weasley ? », demanda t-il, son envie de meurtre le reprenant à la gorge, noire et puissante.

-…Les autres. »

Les autres ? Hormis Marcus et les Aurors, il n'y avait qu'un autre groupe dangereux à Slytherin ; celui qui avait commencé cette chaîne de meurtres indiscrets. Devant lui, Théo releva lentement son visage pour plonger son regard dans celui de Blaise, puis, tirant lentement sur la main qu'il tenait entre ses doigts pour la placer sur son épaule, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon.

Étrangement peiné pour les deux vampires, Marcus se retourna pour descendre en bas, les abandonnant à leur intimité. Il avait, de toute façon, d'autres chats à fouetter. Si ces maudits sang-purs avaient pénétré le Manoir durant son absence, cela signifiait que les deux autres qu'il avait tué dans les rues de Slytherin n'avaient été que des pions. Et cela soulevait également d'autres questions ;sur leur nombre, le but de leur visite au Manoir et surtout, la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient achevé ni Théo ni Sally-Ann alors qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de le faire.

Reprenant son verre de sang alors qu'il s'asseyait à son fauteuil favori, Marcus laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée.

x

-Maître Marcus ? »

Une voix narquoise suivit celle de Sally-Ann, étrangement réconfortante dans sa familiarité.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'appellerais pas Maître, moi-aussi ? »

-Parce que vous aimeriez trop ça. », répondit la jeune française, un rire dans la voix.

Marcus jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Un sourire en coin à moitié charmeur sur le visage, Adrian commençait déjà à déboutonner son manteau, les joues rougies par la chaleur de la pièce. Ses mèches claires avaient été malmenées par le vent, signe que Sally-Ann avait dû le traîner rapidement jusqu'ici.

-Merci, princesse. », dit-il, alors que Sally-Ann attrapait son manteau, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

Il la regarda s'éloigner dans le hall, sans prendre la peine de s'en cacher, avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil face à Marcus. Son visage reprit aussitôt une expression sérieuse, malgré sa position nonchalante et son léger sourire en coin.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

-Les Weasley. »

Marcus serra son verre tellement fort entre ses doigts qu'il se fendilla dangereusement. Adrian eut une légère grimace.

-Ouch. », dit-il. « Et tu t'en es sorti seul ? Je te lève mon chapeau, _Count Dracula_. »

-Ne me jette pas tous les lauriers. »

L'image d'Oliver lui revînt en tête, encore fraîche En passant sa langue contre ses canines et son palais, il pouvait presque ressentir le goût de son sang, plus délectable et addictif que tout ce qu'il avait bu auparavant. Adrian ricana bruyamment, amusé.

-Oh, je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour te voir dans cet état ! »

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

-Marc', depuis que je te connais, rien n'a jamais retenu ton attention aussi longtemps que ce chasseur. », répondit Adrian, les yeux brillants. « Encore moins un humain. »

Marcus ignora la remarque, finissant calmement son verre avant de le reposer sur la table basse, prenant soin de ne pas le briser.

-Ce n'est pas pour tes commentaires que j'ai envoyé Sally-Ann te chercher. »

-Je vois. », dit Adrian, sans se départir de son sourire en coin. « Certains paieraient pourtant très chers pour m'entendre. »

Son expression trahissait ce qu'il pensait avec un amusement évident, et Marcus retînt son envie de lui jeter son verre à la figure. La moquerie effrontée d'Adrian était un côté qu'il appréciait et respectait chez l'humain, mais en être la cible l'irritait parfois au plus haut point.

-Avant l'intervention de ces Aurors, je pensais l'affaire réglée. », dit-il plutôt. « Mais Théo m'a rapporté que ce groupe de vampires est plus nombreux que je le pensais. Certains ont visité le manoir durant mon absence. »

-Hm. Coincé entre des Aurors et des Sang-purs fanatiques ? Sincèrement, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. »

Marcus ne pût retenir un reniflement moqueur.

-Ces vampires doivent croire que les Weasley se sont occupés de moi. », reprit-il. « Ils remarqueront bien assez tôt que ce n'est pas le cas, mais pendant ce bref instant d'inattention, je veux que tu retrouves Roger Davies pour l'interroger sur ce groupe. Ils ont forcément fait des vagues du côté des chasseurs et je veux avoir leur version des faits. »

-Sais-tu seulement combien il est difficile de retrouver sa trace ? », dit Adrian, les sourcils haussés. « Je t'aurais bien embobiné pour te plumer, mais je me dois de t'être honnête puisque tu es, malheureusement, mon ami. Un vampire serait plus rapide que moi pour l'attraper et lui arracher des réponses. »

-Je refuse que Sally-Ann s'éloigne de Slytherin, et Blaise n'acceptera pas de quitter Théo pour le moment. », répondit Marcus, implacable. « Dois-je douter de tes capacités, Adrian ? »

Le voleur eut un léger ricanement, secouant la tête comme si cela était inconcevable.

-Oh, Marc'. Cesse donc de me flatter, tu vas finir par me faire rougir. »

-Assez. Plus vite tu seras parti, plus vite tu toucheras ta récompense. », dit Marcus, retenant à peine son sourire amusé.

-Ouch, tu me jettes à la porte ? J'en suis vexé. », répondit Adrian, railleur, avant de se lever. « Donne moi donc deux jours, et tu auras tes réponses. »

Satisfait, Marcus acquiesça pour lui signifier son accord. Adrian lui adressa un léger salut militaire de la main avant de prendre congé, hélant Sally-Ann pour que la jeune française lui ramène son manteau.

x

La mélodie de la Lacrimosa emplissait le silence de la bibliothèque, empêchant Marcus de trop réfléchir au tournant chaotique qu'avait pris sa vie depuis quelques jours. Il détestait ce qui touchait de prêt ou de loin à la religion mais il ne pouvait que respecter et apprécier la complexité de la pièce de Mozart.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement, à peine audible sous les chants de la chorale et des instruments à corde. Il reconnu la présence de Blaise avant même que le vampire prenne place sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

-Comment va-t-il ? », demanda Marcus, baissant légèrement le volume du phonographe.

Son regard s'attarda sur le cou de Blaise, là où les traces de morsures avaient déjà cicatrisé. Le vampire appuya son visage sur sa main avec élégance, les sourcils légèrement froncés avec émotion.

-Mieux. », répondit-il. « Si ces traîtres croisent mon chemin, Marcus… »

-Je les tuerais avant toi. »

Blaise leva ses yeux mordorés pour le regarder, retirant son habituelle masque de froideur et d'arrogance l'espace d'un instant. Il y avait tellement de tristesse et de souffrance dans son beau regard que Marcus détourna son visage vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt. Il connaissait la malédiction qui pesait sur la famille des Zabini mais n'avait jamais prit la peine de se mettre à la place de Blaise. Ne pouvoir aimer, sous peine de voir son amant être frappé par un mal mortel après l'acte charnel… Marcus abhorrait tout ce qui touchait aux sentiments, mais il se doutait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus cruel. Savoir et _voir_ ce que ressentaient Théo et Blaise l'un pour l'autre sans le pouvoir le rendait toujours inconfortable et presque peiné pour les deux vampires.

-Nous avions raison de penser qu'ils cherchent à être connus des humains. », reprit calmement Blaise. « Ces vampires qui sont venus au Manoir étaient également des sang-purs. »

Théo devait l'avoir ressenti, même glissant peu à peu dans un coma profond. Le phonographe émit le son d'un papier à grain, signe que la Lacrimosa avait prit fin. Marcus arrêta l'appareil.

-Ils veulent reprendre ce que Vladimir Tepes a auparavant tenté sans succès. », dit-il.

Le sang-pur, inspiration pour Dracula, avait en effet essayé d'asservir sa domination en tournant le plus d'humains possible, empêché à la dernière minute par les premiers Aurors. Ceux-ci avaient fait passer la bavure pour une épidémie de rage, une excuse que les humains avaient avalé avec plaisir.

-Ma mère a vécu cette époque. », dit Blaise. « J'ai pu sentir son appréhension et sa crainte les rares fois où elle m'en a parlé. Je t'avoue que cela ne me fait que plus redouter les actions de ces sangs-purs et les conséquences qu'elles vont entraîner. »

Marcus s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Ses parents lui avaient également vaguement mentionné cette époque, et tout ce dont-il se rappelait de ces moments était la noirceur dans leurs yeux.

-J'ai envoyé Adrian rechercher des informations du côté des humains. », dit-il, retenant un frisson de mal-être. « Je verrais comment m'occuper d'eux une fois que je saurais à quoi m'attendre. »

-Tu n'es pas seul, je compte rester ici le temps que cette histoire se termine. »

-Ta présence n'est pas de refus. Notamment si Théo se fait aveugler par le_ sang_… »

Blaise détourna son regard vers la fenêtre, effleurant sa cicatrice du bout de ses longs doigts dans un geste qui semblait inconscient.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Marcus. », murmura t-il, à peine audible.

Marcus choisit de rester silencieux, d'accord avec le vampire. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à ses sombres pensées, une présence attira brusquement son attention, familière. Aussi forte et passionnée que celle de son chasseur. Surpris, Marcus se redressa brusquement sur son fauteuil, tous ses sens concentré sur cette présence qu'il sentait approcher du Manoir.

-Que se passe t-il ? », demanda Blaise.

-_Lovacki_. », murmura Marcus sans s'en rendre compte.

Troublé, il se leva pour sortir de la bibliothèque en un éclair. Reconnaître un humain de l'autre était difficile, mais il était quasiment sûr de reconnaître la signature d'Oliver. Poussant les doubles portes du Manoir, son cœur sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant alors qu'une moto à la peinture écarlate s'arrêtait au pied du perron. Oliver le remarqua presque aussitôt, hésitant un moment avant de retirer son casque rouge, malmenant ses mèches châtaigne au passage.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne firent que se regarder, de façon tellement intense que Marcus ne voyait plus que ses yeux tilleul dans la nuit. Puis Oliver détourna son regard pour se lever, déposant son casque en équilibre sur le siège de sa moto.

-C'était presque trop facile de trouver ton repaire. », dit-il, l'air de rien.

Il garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur le côté, l'air à la fois frustré, incertain et agacé.

-Je ne cherche peut-être pas à le cacher, _Lovacki_. », répondit Marcus.

Sa langue caressa ses canines acérées. C'était étrange, il pouvait presque ressentir les émotions que cherchaient à masquer son chasseur, trop fier pour montrer quoi que ce soit. Il esquivait son regard, et, irrité, Marcus s'approcha de lui d'un clignement de l'œil.

Oliver eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par son brusque mouvement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, Marcus saisit le bas de son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder. Son chasseur ne pût retenir une inspiration de surprise, les yeux écarquillés.

-Te présenter ici, pas même armé… tu joues avec le feu. », murmura Marcus.

Son regard tomba sur la morsure qui marquait le cou de son chasseur, tout juste cicatrisée. Avec une violente pointe de possessivité, Marcus baissa lentement sa main, caressant la peau d'Oliver du bout des doigts pour venir effleurer la trace de ses crocs. Grisé, il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps du chasseur, jusqu'à ce que la gueule d'un canon ne se presse contre son estomac.

-Je suis_ toujours_ armé. », dit Oliver, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Il tenait un sigsauer anthracite dans sa main droite, la sécurité abaissée et un doigt pressé sur la gâchette, près à tirer. Marcus ne pût retenir un reniflement amusé.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'un simple pistolet peut me mettre à terre ? »

-Peut-être, s'il est chargé de balles en argent. »

Marcus replongea son regard dans le sien, avec l'étrange envie de l'embrasser. Troublé, il relâcha sa légère et fragile emprise sur le chasseur pour reculer d'un pas, les bras croisés.

-Que fais-tu ici, _Lovacki_ ? »

-Tu refuses que les Weasley posent un pied à Slytherin, mais quelqu'un doit s'occuper de ces meurtres. », répondit Oliver, abaissant son arme.

-Tu t'es donc porté volontaire ? Quel altruisme. », dit Marcus, amusé.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, puisqu'étrangement, je suis le seul chasseur qui puisse te parler sans être tué. », répondit le chasseur, les sourcils froncés et le regard effronté.

Agacé qu'Oliver lui rappelle sa drôle de faiblesse, Marcus respira profondément pour se calmer, s'imprégnant de l'odeur océanique qui semblait toujours l'accompagner.

-Pour le moment. », dit-il finalement.

Avant qu'Oliver ne puisse répondre, une violente et brutale envie de meurtre teinta brusquement l'air de la nuit. Marcus fit aussitôt volte-face, juste à temps pour voir Théo bondir hors du manoir en direction du chasseur, les canines acérées et une lueur complètement folle dans les yeux.

Marcus se jeta en travers de son chemin pour le repousser violemment en arrière, le regard glacé. Atterrissant brutalement sur le perron de pierre, Théo se redressa presque aussitôt en position accroupie, l'air dangereusement bestial.

-Weasley… », dit-il sombrement.

Derrière lui, Marcus sentit Oliver se tendre. Théo devait sentir l'odeur des Aurors partout sur le chasseur, le méprenant avec un des leurs dans sa soif de vengeance et de sang.

-Calme-toi. », ordonna t-il calmement.

Il se positionna inconsciemment devant Oliver pour le protéger, observant Théo avec la prudence d'un chasseur face à un prédateur mortellement dangereux. Le vampire dévoila ses canines acérées, les yeux cobalts complètement fous, une des seules émotions qu'il parvenait à afficher et la seule que Marcus redoutait.

-Théo ! », s'exclama soudain la voix de Blaise, dans le hall.

Théo tourna légèrement son visage vers le vampire qui s'approcha d'un clignement de l'œil, sans quitter Marcus du regard.

-Théo, arrête. Regarde-moi. »

Blaise s'accroupit devant le vampire, attendant patiemment que les yeux cobalt de Théo dévient vers lui. Marcus sentit ses membres se détendre alors que la folle lueur disparaissait peu à peu du regard du vampire, comme hypnotisé par le beau visage de Blaise. Avec fascination, ses doigts effleurèrent la joue du métis dans une caresse légère et fragile, et Marcus détourna son regard de la scène pour prendre un Oliver choqué par le bras.

-Suis-moi. », dit-il à voix basse. « Rien ne sert d'attiser encore sa soif. »

x

-Ça fait deux. », murmura Oliver dans la nuit.

S'adossant à un tronc d'arbre, Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait entraîné le chasseur jusqu'au parc qui s'étalait au pied de la colline où s'élevait le Manoir, assez loin pour que Théo ne puisse sentir son odeur et celle des Weasley, qui lui collait à la peau.

-Deux fois que tu me sauves la vie. », clarifia Oliver.

Il avait l'air de se demander pourquoi, les sourcils comiquement froncés par la confusion, et malgré le fait qu'il se posait la même question, Marcus ne pût retenir un sourire en coin, amusé par l'expression de frustration perplexe qui traversa le visage du jeune chasseur.

-Ces rumeurs qui courent sur moi étaient peut-être fausses. », dit-il, railleur.

-Très drôle. », répondit Oliver. « Quoi qu'il est vrai que personne ne parle de ton sens de l'humour. »

Marcus s'autorisa un reniflement amusé. Son regard s'attarda avec gourmandise sur le cou du chasseur lorsqu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant ses mèches châtaigne plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

-Comment as-tu entendu parler de ces meurtres. », demanda t-il, s'efforçant de relever les yeux vers le visage de son chasseur.

-Les articles, dans les journaux, sur un soi-disant groupe de fanatique. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner que des vampires étaient derrière tout ça, mais je ne pensais pas tomber sur des sangs-purs. », répondit Oliver, une pointe de contrariété teintant sa voix.

-Pas de bouche à oreille, donc ? »

Le chasseur secoua la tête de façon négative. Il avait donc bien fait d'envoyer Adrian enquêter du côté des humains.

-A toi de répondre à mes questions. », dit Oliver, croisant les bras.

-Si je le souhaite. »

-Flint… »

Marcus ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, bougeant de son appui pour s'approcher de lui d'un clignement de l'œil. Oliver se tendit, sa main droite s'effaçant derrière son dos, prête à saisir son sigsauer, mais Marcus attrapa fermement son poignet pour l'en empêcher, tellement proche qu'il pouvait presque toucher son nez avec le sien.

-La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que ces sangs-purs vont probablement revenir me rendre visite. », dit-il à voix basse.

-Comme si j'allais sagement attendre dans ton manoir. », répondit Oliver avec une touche de hargne.

-J'ai bien peur que tu n'ais pas le choix, _Lovacki_. Tu as ma marque sur toi. », dit Marcus, caressant du pouce la trace de ses crocs. « Ces sang-purs te prendront sans doute pour mon _esca_. »

Oliver le repoussa violemment, les joues virant à l'écarlate.

-Je ne serais _jamais_ un esca, jamais ! Et encore moins le tiens ! », s'exclama t-il, les yeux teintés de colère et d'embarras mêlé.

Marcus ne pût retenir un sourire en coin, se délectant de son expression effrontée. Etre traité d'esca devait être comme être traité de traînée pour son chasseur. Ces étranges humains choisissaient après-tout de donner leurs sangs à des vampires de plein gré, devenant quasiment leurs esclaves. Marcus n'avait croisé qu'un seul esca jusqu'à ce jour ; un jeune anglais au sourire facile appartenant à Viktor Krum, mais il avait toujours trouvé cela assez étrange, pour un humain.

-Ce sont pourtant mes crocs, qui marquent ton cou. », observa Marcus.

-J'ai repayé ma dette parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie, cela s'arrêta là ! »

-Et je viens de t'arracher aux griffes de Théodore. »

Les mains tremblantes, Oliver serra les poings, pris de court. Marcus n'avait aucunement besoin de sa permission pour prendre ce qu'il désirait, mais il attendait ardemment que son chasseur capitule avec cette pointe de fierté qui le rendait si attirant.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin. »

-J'en ai envie, maintenant. »

Oliver détourna son regard sur le côté pour fermer les paupières, l'espace de quelques secondes. Il respira profondément avant de revenir sur Marcus, les poings serrés tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

-Très bien. », murmura t-il. « Fais-le. »

Grisé, Marcus sentit ses canines s'allonger alors qu'il s'approchait du chasseur qui observait son avancée avec prudence. Avec fermeté, il mêla sa main aux mèches châtaigne d'Oliver pour l'obliger à dégager son cou, lui arrachant une inspiration surprise.

-Dis-toi bien que je ne te demande l'autorisation que par courtoisie. », dit-il, la voix rauque, avant de le mordre.

Oliver tressaillit de douleur, ses doigts s'accrochant par réflexe à ses épaules. Il devait détester ça, de se laisser mordre par une de ces créatures qu'il avait passé des années à éliminer, mais Marcus savait quel plaisir pouvait procurer la morsure d'un vampire une fois les premières secondes de souffrance passées. Combien de fois avait-il sentit ses victimes féminines soupirer de plaisir avant de succomber à la noirceur de la mort ?

Marcus serra son chasseur contre lui, savourant le goût de son sang. Il buvait lentement, prenant son temps pour se délecter de chaque goutte de vie qu'il subtilisait à un Oliver tremblant, lui arrachant de légers soupirs mal retenus.

-S… stop… », murmura Oliver, le souffle brûlant contre son épaule.

Marcus s'efforça de se détacher de lui, léchant la blessure pour la faire cicatriser. Son chasseur frissonna légèrement entre ses bras, serrant et desserrant ses doigts autour de son pull sans s'en rendre compte. Contrôlé par son désir, Marcus attrapa son visage entre sa main droite, pressant son pouce contre sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il déposait son front contre celui du chasseur à la peau brûlante. Oliver se laissa faire, les paupières closes et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tellement troublé que Marcus le ressentait sans avoir à regarder ses yeux tilleul. Ses canines effleurèrent les lèvres de son chasseur, remplaçant son pouce dans une caresse plus légère, moins certaine, et Oliver prit une inspiration tremblante avant de reculer, sa main repliée devant sa bouche.

Marcus l'observa en silence, caressant son palais du bout de la langue pour y recueillir les dernières gouttes de sang, un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage pour ne pas montrer au chasseur à quel point il avait perdu le contrôle.

-Tu connais le proverbe, _Lovacki_ ? », dit-il, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. « Jamais deux sans trois. Esca. »

Oliver pris une expression de rage, hérissé, et leur relation repris une tournure confortablement familière.

-Va te faire, Flint ! », s'exclama t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Marcus renifla, amusé.

.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Vampire of Slytherin

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Marcus/Oliver, Théo/Blaise

Rating : T, pour le sang et un poil du violence !

Disclamers : Rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude :'(.

Pile poil une semaine, youhouuu ! Ma muse est toujours là, et les chapitres avancent, yeah \o/. Les choses avancent enfin dans ce chapitre, et dans tous les sens :). La dernière partie du chapitre risque d'être un peu incompréhensible, mais c'est normal, toutes les explications seront fournies dans le chapitre suivant, donc rassurez-vous si les dialogues paraissent un peu bizarre, c'est normal ! Aussi, la mélodie que joue Blaise est celle de Cashback. Vous pouvez l'écouter sur Youtube en tapant **Guy Farley**, **Track08**, normalement. Et on assiste à l'apparition d'un nouveau perso que j'adore, he he :D. Bon, je pense que tout est dit, donc comme d'habitude, un gros gros merci pour vos gentilles reviews :) et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que j'ai dû laisser traîner... j'ai l'impression de régresser en orthographe au fil des années, snif.

[EDIT] : Bon, finalement j'ai décidé de remettre le dernier paragraphe au chapitre suivant, la lecture est plus agréable comme ça. Sorryyyy !

Bonne lecture !

x

**VAMPIRE OF SLYTHERIN**

_Chapitre 7_

x

Une douce mélodie emplissait l'air du Manoir, lente et teintée de mélancolie. Assis sur le tabouret, Blaise jouait en silence, ses yeux ambrés fixant un point invisible. Ses longs doigts caressaient les touches d'ivoire avec une grâce et une délicatesse infinie, produisant un air tellement fragile que chaque note semblait pouvoir se briser à chaque instant. Une mélodie calme et éphémère, comme un chemin enneigé un matin d'hiver, entourés d'arbres aux bras nus.

Appuyé sur le couvercle du piano, Théo regardait Blaise avec calme, le visage appuyé sur une main. Le soleil se levait à peine derrière la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, éclairant la scène d'une lumière tellement douce que l'instant ne parût que plus intime, plus paisible et fragile.

Oliver ne semblait pouvoir en détacher les yeux, debout devant l'encadrement de la porte. Consentant à lui laisser quelques secondes, Marcus en profita pour détailler son profil, de son petit nez aux lèvres boudeuses qu'il avait effleurées. Entre sa silhouette de sportif et ses yeux verts, il avait dû faire craquer une flopée de jeunes filles au lycée et cela devait probablement toujours être le cas.

Sentant finalement son regard insistant, Oliver détourna son visage de la scène pour le rattraper.

-Comment fait-il ? », chuchota t-il, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction de la salle de musique.

-Quoi donc ? »

-Ce vampire. Pour être aussi calme et sans défense en présence de _Théodore Nott_. »

Oliver prononça le nom de Théo d'une façon telle que Marcus se demanda quelles folles rumeurs pouvaient courir au sujet du vampire. D'après ce qu'Adrian lui avait rapporté une nuit, certaines à son sujet étaient de totales inventions alimentées par la peur qu'il inspirait, mais il était curieux de connaître la véracité des propos tenus sur Théo.

-Que sais-tu de Théodore Nott, _Lovacki_ ? », demanda t-il, poussant la porte de la bibliothèque pour y entrer.

-Que son père est un sang-pur extrémiste, et qu'il est le vampire le plus sanguinaire que le Monde de l'Ombre ait jamais connu. Et aussi qu'il est… _bizarre_. »

Marcus s'autorisa un reniflement amusé alors qu'il fermait les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Oliver cligna des yeux, brutalement plongé dans le noir.

-Bizarre, hein ? », répéta Marcus.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait son chasseur essayer de se repérer dans l'obscurité, tranquillement adossé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Oliver commençait à devenir nerveux, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, sans doute mal à l'aise d'être ainsi perdu. Amusé, Marcus s'approcha silencieusement de lui.

-C'est un euphémisme. », murmura t-il, arrachant un sursaut au chasseur lorsque son souffle chatouilla ses lèvres.

Oliver tenta maladroitement de s'échapper sur le côté, butant contre le bureau avec une grimace douloureuse. Marcus retînt un ricanement à la dernière seconde, posant ses mains de part et d'autre du chasseur pour le coincer entre ses bras. Oliver prit une brusque inspiration lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait s'échapper sans le toucher, tellement pressé contre le bureau qu'il était quasiment assis dessus.

-Mal à l'aise, _Lovacki_ ? », dit Marcus, un rire dans la voix.

Oliver prit une moue effrontée, passant brusquement sa main derrière son dos, mais Marcus attrapa son sigsauer d'un geste vif avant qu'il ne puisse s'en saisir, jetant négligemment l'arme derrière son épaule. Elle atterrit bruyamment sur le parquet de la bibliothèque, tendant Oliver avec appréhension.

-Pas du tout. », répondit-il.

Son regard se fit plus concentré, signe qu'il commençait à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Marcus effleura lentement les hanches de son chasseur, lui arrachant un léger sursaut, avant de brusquement l'attraper pour le poser sur le bureau.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ! », balbutia Oliver, les joues écarlates de confusion et d'embarras.

-Je prend ce que je veux, quand je veux. »

Marcus attrapa le visage de son chasseur entre sa main, l'obligeant à lever la tête vers lui, et Oliver devait s'être habitué à la noirceur de la pièce car son regard se fixa sur le sien, troublé d'une intense couleur lagon. Il était tellement…

Un verre se brisa brusquement à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, attirant son attention. Sally-Ann les regardait les yeux ronds, le visage coloré de rouge.

-Je… _Oh mon_… _pardon_, Maître Marcus, je ne voulais pas… »

Du sang éclaboussait les éclats de verres qui gisaient à ses pieds. Marcus lui adressa un signe de la main désinvolte pour la renvoyer, relâchant le visage d'Oliver, permettant à son chasseur de reprendre sa respiration.

-Va donc préparer les chambres, j'ai déjà pris mon repas pour ce soir. »

-Tout de suite ! », bégaya la jeune française.

Elle s'enfuit d'un clignement de l'œil, tellement mortifiée qu'elle en oublia de ramasser le verre brisé. Marcus reporta son attention sur Oliver, mais son chasseur avait profité de ces quelques secondes d'inattention pour s'échapper de son emprise, glissant prudemment de l'autre côté du bureau. Pendant un instant, ils ne firent que se regarder en silence, puis les lèvres de Marcus s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin alors qu'il reculait d'un pas.

-Va te coucher. », dit-il. « J'ai des choses à faire. »

x

-Marcus. »

Marcus leva le nez de son bouquin. Blaise prit place en face de lui sur le fauteuil, les manches de sa chemise élégamment relevées et sa cravate envolée.

-Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

-Quoi donc ? »

-De garder l'humain ici. Tu sais que les sangs-purs reviendront au Manoir, lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que tu es toujours en vie. », dit Blaise, sérieux.

Marcus reposa son livre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, retenant une légère grimace lorsqu'en faisant bouger les rideaux, les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent un instant la pièce.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

-Il sent le vampire, maintenant. », dit Théo, pénétrant sans bruit dans la pièce.

Il arborait son drôle de sourire, la cravate de Blaise mal attachée autour de son cou. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du métisse, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts au passage. Marcus appuya son visage sur sa main, pensif.

-Ils vont probablement croire que c'est ton esca. », dit Blaise.

-Et c'est ce que je souhaite. »

Si ces sangs-purs n'avaient achevé ni Théo ni Sally-Ann lors de leur intrusion, il y avait des chances pour que le but de leur visite ait été de discuter. Et si c'était le cas, ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à éliminer ce qui lui appartenait. Paradoxalement, Oliver avait plus de chance de s'en sortir au Manoir, entouré de vampires, que seul dans Slytherin.

-Tu prends bien des précautions pour un humain, Marcus. », dit lentement Blaise, prudent.

Le sourire de Théo s'agrandit, alors que son regard sans émotion se posait sur Marcus.

-Son Blaise… », dit-il, monotone.

Marcus porta son poing à ses lèvres, silencieux. Il refusait de réfléchir à l'implication de la phrase de Théo, beaucoup trop observateur pour son bien. Malgré sa maladie et son étrangeté, il avait toujours eu cette capacité effrayante à viser juste, sans jamais se tromper. Blaise le fixa du regard, et Marcus fronça les sourcils avec ennui.

-Arrêtez ça, vous deux. »

-De quoi parles-tu ? », dit Blaise, reprenant son masque hautain d'un clignement de l'œil.

-De m'analyser. J'ai horreur de ça. »

-Hm. »

Blaise esquissa un sourire en coin, ses yeux ambrés brillants d'amusement. Irrité, Marcus se leva de son fauteuil pour sortir de la bibliothèque, attrapant son bouquin au passage.

x

La chambre qu'occupait Oliver était la seule pièce du Manoir qui dégageait une chaleur naturelle. Pourtant, lorsque Marcus passa devant en coup de vent, il n'en ressentit qu'une froide absence. Intrigué, il poussa la porte de la pièce aux tons rouges.

Elle était vide. Près du lit, les rideaux ondulaient au rythme de la brise nocturne que laissait passer la fenêtre ouverte. D'un clignement de l'œil, Marcus s'en approcha pour se pencher par-dessus le rebord et observer l'extérieur. La Kawasaki écarlate se trouvait toujours au pied du perron, mais nulle trace d'Oliver. En se concentrant assez, cependant, il captura son odeur, quelques mètres plus bas au niveau du parc.

Prenant appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Marcus sauta dans le vide pour atterrir avec souplesse au pied du Manoir. Alors qu'il descendait les marches de pierre qui serpentaient le long de la colline, il entendit la voix de son chasseur, basse et tranquille au milieu de la nuit.

-…pas eu d'autres victimes depuis. », disait-il avec calme.

Il était assis sur la balançoire abandonnée, son visage enfantin éclairé par la lune. Ses pieds le balançaient lentement, un geste inconscient et absent alors qu'il parlait au téléphone. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, ses prunelles vertes complètement ailleurs, et Marcus s'appuya contre les barrières à la peinture écaillée pour l'observer en silence.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne trouve pas ça normal. Quelque chose de bizarre se trame ici. Les deux vampires étaient en vie et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, je pense que des sangs-purs sont venus pendant son absence. Je suis peut-être parano, mais… »

Marcus esquissa un sourire en coin, les mains pressées sur la froide barrière métallique. Bien sûr, son chasseur avait instinctivement relevé chaque indice qu'il laissait passer lorsqu'il lui parlait. Il était définitivement redoutable, trop expérimenté pour son jeune âge.

-Clearwater et toi, vous aviez noté la disparition de plusieurs sangs-purs influents, c'est ça ? Je pense que ça a rapport avec ça. »

A cela, Marcus ne pût retenir un haussement de sourcil surpris. Il n'entretenait quasiment aucun lien avec les nobles vampires du Monde de l'Ombre, mais plusieurs noms lui revinrent en tête, comme celui des Malfoy. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ni Théo ni Blaise n'avaient mentionné Draco Malfoy depuis leur arrivée à Slytherin. L'illustre famille faisait partie de celle qui prônaient avec ferveur la pureté de sang, tout comme le père de Théodore, et si, comme le pensait Oliver, ces vampires avaient un lien avec les meurtres de Slytherin, cela ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons.

Comme s'il eut senti son agitation intérieure, le regard d'Oliver se posa soudain sur lui. L'éclair de méfiance et de danger disparu de ses yeux lorsqu'il le reconnu, même s'il n'en resta pas moins sur ses gardes.

-Je te laisse. », dit-il avant de raccrocher, glissant son portable dans sa poche.

Marcus croisa calmement les bras, le visage impassible même s'il devait être indiscernable dans l'obscurité pour son chasseur.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de rester au Manoir, _Lovacki_ ? »

-Tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais obéir ? », répondit Oliver, haussant les épaules.

Marcus ne pût retenir un sourire en coin face à sa défiance. Il n'y avait plus autant de haine dans ses yeux verts, mais sa hargne et sa passion brillaient toujours aussi forts, presque fascinants.

-Et puis il veut dire quoi ce mot, à la fin ? », continua t-il.

Une moue de frustration passa sur son visage, arrachant à Marcus un léger ricanement. Il était tellement… tellement unique et attirant. Son regard se fit plus fixe, plus intense tout à coup, et Oliver perdit lentement son expression d'agacement, soudain troublé et désemparé, les doigts serrés autour des cordes tressées qui soutenaient sa balançoire.

-Approche, si tu veux savoir. », dit Marcus.

-Je t'entend très bien de là où je suis. »

-Soit, comme tu le souhaites. Ta curiosité en restera insatisfaite. »

Oliver retînt un soupir irrité, détournant les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et ne s'arrêta que lorsque deux mètres les séparèrent, les pouces accrochés à ses poches.

-Content ? », demanda t-il avec sarcasme.

Marcus le détailla de bas en haut, de ses boots à son jean usé, jusque son blouson en cuir et ses mèches châtaigne complètement décoiffées. Les lèvres boudeuses et les yeux plus sombres dans la nuit, Oliver le laissa faire en silence. Marcus caressa ses canines du bout de la langue. Il l'avait dans la peau.

D'un clignement de l'œil, il attrapa la ceinture de son chasseur pour l'attirer vers lui, lui arrachant une exclamation surprise alors qu'il trébuchait entre ses jambes, tentant tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre.

-Très. », dit finalement Marcus, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait à la précédente question de son chasseur.

Oliver tenta de reculer, jugeant apparemment qu'ils étaient trop proches lorsque leurs nez s'effleurèrent, mais les doigts de Marcus entouraient fermement sa ceinture, l'empêchant de bouger. Assis ainsi contre la barrière, ils avaient quasiment la même taille, et Oliver le dévisagea les lèvres entrouvertes avant de détourner son visage sur le côté, l'air d'être pris par un conflit intérieur.

Marcus posa deux doigts sur la joue du jeune chasseur, le forçant à revenir vers lui, capturant les prunelles lagons d'un regard intense. Sa caresse glissa lentement jusque les cicatrices qui marquaient le cou d'Oliver. Il pouvait sentir son pouls contre le bout de ses doigts, et du trouble colora à nouveau les yeux du chasseur, estompant la flamme de hargne qui y brûlait en temps habituel.

Une main se posa lentement contre son torse, le toucher hésitant et fragile. Marcus le laissa faire sans un mot, sans briser leurs regards alors qu'Oliver semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux.

Le chasseur pressa sa paume contre son pull, le geste doux et délicat. Il devait pouvoir sentir son cœur battre, lent et régulier, mais tellement froid comparé à celui d'un humain. Glacé par le sang de vampire qui le faisait vivre.

Marcus fit remonter ses doigts contre le visage d'Oliver, capturant ses joues entre sa main alors qu'il relâchait sa ceinture, lui donnant l'occasion de reculer. Mais le chasseur resta en place alors que Marcus approchait son visage du sien, assez lentement pour détailler tous ses traits, de la plus infime des cicatrices jusqu'à la courbure de ses cils.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent celle d'Oliver dans une éteinte fragile, presque incertaine. La respiration du chasseur chatouillait sa peau, chaude et vivante, tellement _humaine, _etMarcus laissa ses paupières se fermer alors qu'il embrassait son chasseur, savourant son abandon alors qu'il se laissait faire. L'odeur d'Oliver lui monta agréablement à la tête, si unique et attirante. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent timidement à son pull alors qu'il penchait légèrement son visage sur le côté, l'entraînant à approfondir leur baiser. Marcus enroula son bras autour de lui pour le presser contre lui, puis, collant son front à celui de son chasseur, il se détacha de lui pour passer son index contre sa lèvre inférieure, lent et délicat.

Oliver rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder en silence, les yeux trop pleins d'émotions, étonnement docile malgré son incertitude et les questions qui semblaient le troubler. Tellement fascinant…

L'instant, si fragile, fini par brutalement se briser. Marcus s'arracha à la contemplation de son chasseur pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction du Manoir, tendu, là où des présences noires et menaçantes étaient soudain apparues.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Oliver, aussitôt sur ses gardes.

-Les sangs-purs. Ils sont là. »

Marcus se redressa, les sens en alertes, et d'un même mouvement, ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre, vers le Manoir où brûlaient la présence des intrus, tellement dangereuse que Marcus en eut la chaire de poule. Les choses allaient enfin se mettre à bouger.

x

Poussant les doubles portes du Manoir, Marcus pénétra dans le hall, Oliver sur les talons. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée du salon, là où Sally-Ann avait laissé les bûches refroidir quelques heures plus tôt. Ces sales vampires se croyaient chez eux. Marcus pénétra la pièce, l'expression clairement irritée.

Deux sangs-purs encadraient un des fauteuils, vêtus de sombres vêtements. Des masques de fer recouvraient la moitié de leurs visages mais Marcus les reconnut sans peine. Nott Sénior et Lucius Malfoy. Le premier dégageait la même dangerosité que son fils, et les longs cheveux blonds du second, presque platines, ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité. Présences froidement menaçantes, ils encadraient le vampire qui avait élégamment pris place au coin du feu, les jambes croisées. Malgré les nombreuses soirées mondaines auxquelles il avait été obligé d'assister, plus jeune, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Grand et mince, le visage séduisant et les cheveux noirs bien coiffés, il avait des yeux tellement noirs qu'ils avaient l'air de deux puits sans fond.

-Bonsoir, Marcus Flint. », dit-il, la voix étonnement douce.

Son sourire avait dû faire tomber des tas de femmes, mais une telle noirceur se dégageait de son âme que Marcus en fût intérieurement choqué.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? », demanda t-il avec un calme froid.

Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui permis d'aviser les trois autres vampires qui se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce. Théo fixait son père d'un regard sans vie, mais ses doigts étaient plus recourbés que les serres d'un rapace, près à étrangler. Près de lui, Blaise observait chacun des sangs-purs, un masque de froideur sur le visage, tandis que Sally-Ann se tenait plus en retrait derrière les deux jeunes vampires, les mains enfouies sous son petit tablier, sans doute refermées autour de son couteau de chasse. La tension qui régnait dans le salon était à couper au couteau, mais cela ne semblait déranger en rien le vampire au beau visage qui se mit à rire.

-J'oublie mes bonnes manières. », dit-il, les yeux brillants. « Tom Marovolo Riddle. Je suis plus que ravi de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. »

Le sang-pur puait l'hypocrisie à plein nez. Marcus ne pût s'empêcher de le fixer d'un œil noir, analysant la situation dans sa tête. Si les choses dégénéraient, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Théo pour s'occuper de son père et de Blaise et Sally-Ann pour ralentir Lucius Malfoy, mais il y avait une forte probabilité pour que Nott se jette sur Blaise en premier, animé par sa haine pour le vampire qui avait inconsciemment arraché Théo hors de son emprise.

-La noble famille Flint jouit d'une certaine réputation dans le Monde de l'Ombre, mais je la pensais pourtant contre l'utilisation des escas. », dit Riddle.

Marcus sentit Oliver se tendre derrière lui, piqué au vif par l'appellation. _Reste calme_, pensa t-il intérieurement, priant pour que son chasseur maîtrise son caractère explosif.

-Mes parents le sont. », répondit-il prudemment.

Riddle se mit à rire, un coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

-J'ai donc fait le bon choix en décidant de te parler, Marcus. Mais je t'en prie, prend place. »

Marcus retînt ses crocs à la dernière seconde. Ce sang-pur se croyait chez lui, à lui donner des ordres masqués sous une fausse couche de politesse. Il mourrait d'envie de lui retourner la tête, mais son instinct lui hurlait de rester calme. Quelque chose n'allait pas, chez ce vampire.

-Oliver. », ordonna t-il froidement. « Là-bas. »

Il désigna le coin où se trouvaient Théo, Blaise et Sally-Ann d'un signe de la tête avant de prendre place face à Riddle. Son chasseur le fixa d'un regard brûlant de rage, les dents serrées depuis l'entrée du salon, le sang bouillant d'humiliation. _Obéit, Lovacki_, pensa Marcus, les sourcils froncés. _Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au Gryffindor._

Comme s'il l'eut entendu, Oliver détourna son regard pour s'exécuter, les poings serrés. Marcus revînt sur un Riddle plus qu'amusé par la scène, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Celui-ci est étonnement buté. », observa t-il.

-C'est ce qui me plaît chez lui. », répondit froidement Marcus.

-Intéressant. »

Le regard de Riddle se fixa par-dessus son épaule l'espace de quelques secondes, là où devait se trouver Oliver, et le calcul qui y brilla tout à coup rendit Marcus plus que méfiant et agité.

-Enfin, je me suis permis de venir jusqu'ici, Marcus, car j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais chargé de deux de mes… associés. »

Associés ? Marcus retînt un reniflement dédaigneux à la dernière minute. Ces sangs-purs n'avaient été que des pions, des victimes dont Riddle ne devait même pas se soucier.

-Slytherin est ma ville. », dit Marcus. « Je ne tolérerais pas que des intrus souillent mes rues. »

-Bien sûr, c'est on ne peut plus compréhensible. Mais tu seras sans doute plus indulgent si je t'expose mon point de vue. »

_Nous y voilà_, pensa Marcus, cynique, alors que Riddle poursuivait.

-Tu as sans doute pu constater par toi-même que notre sang se mêlait de plus en plus à celui des… _humains_, à mesure que le temps passe, à l'image de ta servante ou du jeune Zabini. »

A sa gauche, Marcus remarqua les lèvres du père de Théodore se déformer en un rictus de dégoût.

-Vois-tu, notre communauté se fragilise de jours en jours. Les jeunes vampires ont cette étrange volonté de se fondre dans la masse, sans doute poussés par ces Aurors. Or, tu seras d'accord avec moi, les humains ne sont que des insectes comparés à notre race. Se mêler à ces animaux est une insulte à notre sang, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'agir. »

-En leurs dévoilant notre existence ? », dit Marcus avec dédain. « Ils trouveront une excuse rationnelle à chacun de ces meurtres. »

-Evidemment. », concéda Riddle avec un sourire. « Ce que tu as vu à Slytherin n'était qu'un début. Je planifie quelque chose de beaucoup plus… convainquant. »

Qu'y avait-il de plus convainquant qu'une série de meurtres sanglants dans une même ville ? Marcus s'empêcha de réfléchir à la question.

-Ton aide me serait plus que précieuse. Si tu acceptais de devenir un Deatheater et de suivre ma cause, Marcus… tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu désires, une fois que nous dominerons les humains. »

La douce voix de Riddle caressait dans le sens du poil. Il avait dû rallier nombre de vampires en mal de respect rien qu'avec ces paroles. Marcus, au contraire, résista à l'envie de prendre une grimace de dégoût.

-J'ai déjà tout ce que je souhaite. », dit-il froidement.

Le sourire de Riddle se figea. Une lueur menaçante s'alluma dans ses yeux sans fond, tellement noire et dangereuse qu'elle lui donna la chaire de poule. Marcus sût instantanément que sa réponse ne lui avait pas plu, mais il n'avait jamais été diplomate et encore moins hypocrite.

-Tu dois comprendre, Marcus, qu'en refusant ma proposition… tu te dresses sur mon chemin, et celui de mes Deatheaters. »

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix. Ces plans de domination du Monde ne m'intéressent pas. »

La tension s'épaissit brutalement. Marcus mesura Riddle du regard, prêt à attaquer même si le sang-pur au visage charmeur ne s'était pas départi de son sourire. Puis les choses bougèrent brusquement.

Nott fusa vers Blaise d'un clignement de l'œil. Marcus bondit de son siège, canines dehors pour se jeter sur Riddle, mais le sang-pur disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Seul son instinct lui permis d'esquiver une attaque à la dernière seconde ; il pencha la tête sur le côté alors que des crocs effleuraient sa joue, brûlants, manquant de lui arracher un œil.

Marcus se figea face au fauteuil, stupéfié. Un énorme serpent lui faisait face, la queue ondulante, le fixant de ses gros yeux jaunes. Il entendit un coup de feu derrière lui et risqua un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, le temps de voir Oliver repousser Lucius Malefoy pour protéger Sally-Ann.

Le serpent émit un sifflement strident, profitant de ce moment pour se jeter sur lui. Marcus l'esquiva d'un bond sur le côté avant d'attraper le tisonnier pour le planter violemment entre les écailles de la bête, la placardant au sol. Un violent coup de queue l'envoya bouler contre un mur, l'impact fissurant le plâtre. Sonné, il entendit Lucius Malfoy hurler une injure et sentit une odeur cuivrée alourdir l'air de la pièce. Un coup d'œil vers le sang-pur lui permit de voir qu'il avait perdu plusieurs doigts face à la lame ensanglantée que tenait Oliver. Glacé, Marcus vit Malfoy repousser Sally-Ann d'un violent coup de canne pour se jeter sur le chasseur quand un brutal coup de feu raisonna dans le salon.

-Pile au bon moment. », dit une voix à l'entrée.

Adrian émit un sifflement admiratif, debout près de Roger Davies. Le chasseur tenait un fusil à la gueule fumante entre ses mains, ses yeux sombres rivés sur un Malfoy agenouillé, une main contre son estomac en sang.

Prêt du deatheater, Nott repoussa une attaque de Théodore en lui brisant le poignet avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Malfoy, puis l'instant d'après, ils s'évanouirent dans les airs, emportant le serpent crachouillant de douleur avec eux.

L'arrière de la tête douloureux, Marcus observa les dégâts d'un œil critique, de la mare de sang au pied de la cheminée jusqu'aux éclaboussures écarlates qui souillaient le visage d'Oliver. De légères coupures marquaient les joues d'une Sally-Ann échevelée et la chemise de Blaise était déchirée au niveau de son cœur, là où Nott avait voulu le transpercer, mais personne n'était gravement blessé.

-Donc, j'ai bien fait de l'emmener. », observa Adrian avec un sourire en coin, désignant Roger Davies d'un signe de la tête.

Marcus poussa un long soupir, les paupières fermées.

.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Vampire of Slytherin

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Marcus/Oliver, Théo/Blaise

Rating : T

Disclaimers : Toujours rien à moi, snif snif.

Yopla boum ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à poster ce chapitre, désolééé ! J'ai essayé de le corriger du mieux que je pouvais mais mon rhume m'embrouille le cerveau alors j'ai du laisser échapper plusieurs fautes, je m'excuse d'avance si elles vous agressent les yeux, he he he. Ce chapitre est complètement centré sur un autre personnage avec un nouveau point de vue, un perso que je commence à apprécier de plus en plus d'ailleurs, un peu comme Adrian, haha ! Sinon, j'ai essayé de respecter la description des livres du mieux que je pouvais pour les lieux et les objets et l'intrigue avance petit à petit !

Donc, un gros gros **MERCI** pour vos reviews, encore une fois :D. Pour** BBM** : Un gros gros merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review en tout cas :), c'est vraiment encourageant, et tout ces petits mots me font rougir de plaisir, he he he :D.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

x

**VAMPIRE OF SLYTHERIN**

_Chapitre 8_

x

Le Blue Paradise battait son plein, une musique aux basses puissantes accompagnant chaque danseuse qui se trémoussait sur la piste vernie. Les néons bleu électrique donnaient au blanc de leurs vêtements une étrange couleur fluorescente, les rendant presque éthérées. Une douce moquette léopard recouvrait les murs et le sol de la boite et, entre les tables aux sofas de cuir serpentaient des serveuses en petites tenues, des plateaux sur les mains recouverts de cocktails aux couleurs vives et lumineuses.

Confortablement installé sur un des sofas en cuir, Roger sirotait son verre en admirant la strip-teaseuse qui s'effeuillait devant lui, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. C'était Morgane qui le distrayait ce soir. Il connaissait toutes les danseuses et vice versa, le Blue Paradise était comme sa deuxième maison, et la seule constance qu'il s'accordait dans sa vie de chasseur.

-Jolie cicatrice ! », dit une voix prêt de lui, entre deux basses.

Roger la reconnu aussitôt. Sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui s'assit près de lui, il leva son verre vers elle pour la saluer.

-J'ai approché une sirène d'un peu trop près, mais ce n'est rien de grave pour le grand Roger Davies. », dit-il, observant le corps de Morgane qui se trémoussait sensuellement devant lui.

Pénélope laissa passer la remarque, habituée à sa prétention. A la place, elle se contenta de sortir un carnet de sa poche pour le feuilleter, peu dérangée par l'obscurité de la boite. Le petit carnet bleu était plus que familier aux yeux de Roger et de tous les chasseurs qui connaissaient la jeune femme. Penelope Clearwater était ce qu'on appelait dans le jargon des chasseurs une _Dispatcheuse_ une personne qui s'occupait de relever chaque évènement anormal qui se produisait dans le monde pour envoyer des chasseurs s'en occuper, et ce carnet qu'elle consultait avec attention regroupait toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu acquérir sur le Monde de l'Ombre depuis le début de sa carrière. Une véritable source de connaissance que n'importe quelle créature redoutait et jalousait, et que, bien sûr, Penelope avait prit soin de protéger de moult maléfices et sortilèges à l'aide de ses contacts.

-J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser le grand Roger Davies. », dit-elle, sans lever le nez de son bouquin.

Roger finit son cocktail avec nonchalance avant de renvoyer Morgane d'un clin d'œil. La danseuse s'éloigna en roulant des hanches non sans un dernier sourire, et Roger posa un bras sur le dossier du sofa pour se tourner vers Penelope. Il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme depuis un mois mais elle n'avait pas changé. Ses longues boucles blond cendré reposaient au creux de son épaule et ses yeux chocolat se levèrent vers lui, brillants d'intelligence. Elle avait un joli visage, avec un nez bien droit et des sourcils bien dessinés qui rappelaient ses origines grecques, mais Roger avait bien vite abandonné toute tentative d'approche dès les premiers jours où il l'avait rencontré, ce à cause de ses liens plutôt étroits avec un certain membre Weasley.

-Dis toujours ? », dit-il, son habituel sourire charmeur sur le visage.

Penelope referma son livre, une pointe d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux chocolat.

-Une histoire à Hufflepuff qui m'a interpellée, alors que je prenais le thé avec un collègue. Tu as déjà entendu parler de Hepzibah Smith ? »

-Vaguement. », mentit Roger par habitude.

Il se rappelait en fait très clairement tout ce qu'il savait de cette femme. Zachariah Smith, un chasseur d'Hufflepuff aux capacités médiocre s'en était déjà plaint lorsqu'il l'avait croisé au Leaky Cauldron quelques années auparavant. Hepzebah Smith, en plus d'être sa tante, était une vieille femme raffolant d'antiquités magiques et d'artéfacts en tout genre, courant les boutiques poussiéreuses aux allures suspectes et les vides-greniers pour trouver la perle rare. Et, d'après le sujet de la plainte de Zachariah, elle avait apparemment un grand faible pour les jeunes hommes aux sourires charmants et aux visages plaisants.

Penelope ignora son mensonge sans faire de remarque ; c'était une des seules personnes à savoir qu'il possédait une mémoire infaillible pour les détails.

-Elle est morte il y a trois jours, empoisonnée. La police d'Hufflepuff soupçonne sa vieille servante d'être derrière ce meurtre, mais j'en doute. D'après ce que je sais, la pauvre femme lui était fidèle depuis des années et elle n'a aucun mobile. Aussi… j'ai prit le thé avec la meilleure amie d'Hepzebah pour lui poser quelques questions. »

-Ce qui explique cette étrange odeur de camomille qui surplombe ton parfum habituel. »

-Entre autre. », répondit Penelope avec un sourire. « J'ai pu tirer de cette après-midi une anecdote qui n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons. Hepzebah recevait régulièrement la visite d'un jeune homme qui travaillait chez Borgin et Burkes, un apothicaire de la ville. Et pour l'impressionner, elle lui aurait montrer les deux pièces les plus précises de sa collection. »

Penelope retira deux photographies de son carnet bleu pour les lui montrer. L'une représentait une coupe en or aux anses finement ciselées incrustée de diamants, tandis que l'autre affichait un lourd pendentif au S tracé en pierres d'émeraude. Roger ne pût s'empêcher d'attraper les photos pour regarder les objets de plus près. Ces deux artéfacts étaient des plus rares et pour cause ; à moins que son jugement soit erroné, il avait entre ses doigts les images du célèbre pendentif de Salazar Slytherin et la coupe de Helga Hufflepuff, deux objets ayant appartenu aux deux fondateurs des villes du même nom. Et son jugement n'était _jamais_ erroné.

-Laisse-moi deviner. », dit Roger. « Ces deux objets auraient disparu après la mort de cette femme. »

-Exactement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'un démon pourrait tirer de ces objets mais un simple humain n'aurait pu reconnaître ces artéfacts d'un seul coup d'œil. »

-Je vois. Je pense que le célèbre Roger Davies va se laisser tenter par cette affaire. », dit-il, faussement désinvolte. « Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? »

Penelope retira un carré de papier de son carnet et le lui tendit. Une adresse y avait été écrite en lettre élégante.

-C'est ici que se trouve son pavillon. Bonne chance. »

Roger replia le morceau de papier pour le glisser dans la poche de son jean.

-Tout est question de compétence, mon amie. », dit-il en se levant, lissant le col de sa veste de smoking. « La chance n'a rien à voir avec mon succès. »

Habituée, Penelope ne répondit à sa remarque que d'un hochement de tête indulgent, les lèvres étirées en un sourire amusé.

x

Hepzebah Smith était de toute évidence une femme riche. Son imposant pavillon ressemblait plus à un petit manoir qu'à une maison, la propriété entourée d'une grille en fer forgé aux piques acérées à la peinture dorée. A la différence de Ravenclaw et de ses buildings aériens aux fenêtres de verres et aux jardins suspendus, Hufflepuff était une ville plus naturelle, aux maisons de briques aux toits de tuiles rouges et aux balcons fleuris. Une douce odeur de pain d'épice et de sucreries, spécialité de la région, embaumait l'air en permanence et donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère bon enfant.

Le pavillon d'Hepzebah se dressait dans un quartier aisé à l'écart du centre-ville, plus calme et tranquille. Les rares passants qui s'y promenaient ne semblaient se méfier de lui, lui souriant de manière avenante et polie lorsqu'il croisait leur regard. Hufflepuff était réputée pour sa convivialité mais personnellement, Roger pensaient qu'ils étaient tous stupidement crédules et sans-méfiance.

Patiemment adossé aux grilles de la propriété, Roger attendit que les derniers passants aient disparus au détour d'une rue pour grimper. Avec habileté, il esquiva les piques de fer pour atterrir de l'autre côté, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans l'herbe luxuriante qui entourait le pavillon. Les graviers blancs qui menaient à la bâtisse croustillèrent à chacun de ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le perron de pierre.

Un ruban jaune barrait la porte d'entrée, Roger le détacha d'un geste sec avant de crocheter la serrure à l'aide d'une épingle. Elle cliqueta bruyamment au bout de quelques secondes et, tournant la poignée, Roger pénétra sans bruit dans le pavillon.

L'intérieur sentait la camomille et autre chose, une odeur plus lourde et poussiéreuse ; celle que dégageait le bric à brac d'objets accumulés dans le vaste salon d'Hepzebah Smith. Il y avait à peine assez de place pour se déplacer mais de ses yeux avisés, Roger remarqua qu'un passage avait été dégagé jusqu'à un énorme fauteuil qui rappelait le trône d'une Reine. D'après le rapport qu'il avait volé au commissariat de la ville, c'était ici qu'avait été retrouvé le corps. Concentré, Roger s'accroupit au pied du fauteuil pour mieux l'observer.

De fines particules reposaient sur les fauteuils aux rayures jaunes et noires, couleur peau. Roger attrapa son couteau de chasse pour en attraper sur sa lame, les gestes précis. De plus près, il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas des restes du poison, simplement du fond de teint. Roger essuya son couteau contre son jean.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le point de commencement, là où le poison avait été introduit pour pouvoir comprendre et recomposer la scène. Cette odeur de camomille… Penelope avait mentionné un thé avec la meilleure amie d'Hepzebah. Cette femme devait sans doute en raffoler elle-aussi.

Roger repéra la cuisine après quelques minutes de recherche. La camomille y sentait plus fort, lui donnant presque la migraine. Sur des étagères en bois trônaient plusieurs bocaux de feuilles séchées de toutes sortes différentes mais après une rapide inspection, Roger n'y trouva rien de concluant. Cela mettait la servante d'Hepzebah hors de cause et ne rendait ce vendeur de Borgin and Burkes que plus suspect. S'il avait rendu visite à cette femme, elle lui avait sans doute proposé un thé. Il avait donc probablement agit dans le salon.

De retour face au fauteuil, Roger regarda autour de lui avec attention. Il y avait une chaise aux coussins rebondis face au fauteuil. D'un geste de la main, il fit tomber les magasines qui l'encombraient avant de porter son attention sur la table basse où gisaient plusieurs breloques. Si ce vendeur s'était assis ici pour converser avec Hepzebah, il avait dû prendre son thé dessus.

S'agenouillant pour mettre ses yeux à hauteur de la table, Roger distingua quelque chose sur la surface vernie, entre les objets poussiéreux. Des particules de feuilles séchées. Du bout de sa lame, il porta les miettes jusque son nez pour en renifler l'odeur.

Il reconnue celle de la ciguë légère, mêlée à une autre plus entêtante. Celle de la Mort Ephémère, un poison dont la recette était connue seulement des Wiccas, des sorcières aux pouvoirs démoniaques.

Roger attrapa son briquet pour embraser les restes de feuilles séchées. Il fallait qu'il retrouve la trace de ce vendeur.

x

Borgin and Burkes était une petite boutique situé à Londres, près du Leaky Cauldron à Diagon Alley. La vitrine mal nettoyée laissait entrevoir un intérieur sordide d'objets hétéroclites. Tout sentait la magie noire à plein nez mais Roger pénétra l'endroit sans une once d'hésitation.

-Je souhaiterai parler au propriétaire ! », tonna t-il, impérieux.

Un petit homme se tenait derrière le comptoir, les épaules voûtées et les cheveux tellement huileux que Roger ne pût retenir une grimace de dégoût. De toute évidence, cet homme n'avait aucun style.

-C'est moi. », dit-il, dévoilant des dents jaunies par la saleté et le temps.

-Un de vos vendeurs c'est récemment rendu à Hufflepuff pour visiter une de vos clients, Hepzebah Smith. »

-Ah… oui. Une très bonne cliente, très bonne. », dit l'homme en se frottant les mains, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. « J'ai entendu dire ce qui lui est arrivé. C'est fâcheux, terrible, vraiment. »

-Bien sûr. J'aurais besoin du nom de ce vendeur et de son adresse. », répondit Roger.

L'homme prit une expression décontenancée, sans doute surpris par sa demande, avant de froncer les sourcils avec méfiance.

-Et qui êtes-vous, pour demander de telles informations ? Ma boutique est une boutique respectable, et… »

Roger s'approcha du comptoir pour s'y appuyer, dominant le petit homme de toute sa hauteur alors que d'une main, il écartait un pan de sa veste pour dévoiler la crosse de son arme.

-Mon identité ou ma profession importe peu, pauvre gueux. Répond donc à mes questions et je quitterai ce taudis dans la seconde qui suit. »

-D… D'accord. », balbutia l'homme, terrifié.

D'aussi près, Roger sentit son haleine de chou fermenté lui agresser les narines. Dégoûté, il fronça du nez alors que l'homme continuait, le visage blême.

-C'est Tom, Tom Riddle. Il vient de Little Hangleton, c'est tout ce que je sais, je le jure ! »

Roger sortit de la boutique sans demander son reste, écoeuré.

x

Il régnait sur Little Hangleton une ambiance étrange, presque morbide qui lui donna la chaire de poule. Le village semblait s'être arrêté dans le temps avec ses maisons aux palissades de bois et ses échoppes aux pancartes grinçantes. Roger boutonna sa veste de smoking alors qu'il remontait jusqu'à la demeure des Riddle, réprimant son envie de regarder par-dessus son épaule à chaque pas. Après tout c'était Oliver Wood le paranoïaque maladif, pas lui.

Les Riddle possédaient la plus grande maison de Little Hangleton, la bâtisse était juchée sur la colline qui surplombait le village, entourée d'un vaste jardin bien entretenu. Au fond, Roger pouvait distinguer une maisonnette délabrée, sûrement un débarras pour le jardinier de la maison. L'air semblait étrangement plus lourd alors qu'il atteignait le palier, une impression renforcée par le ciel aux nuages d'un gris menaçant.

D'un coup sec, il frappa à la porte. Le bois trembla violemment puis laissa place à un silence de mort. La demeure semblait vide ; aussi Roger porta t-il sa main à son jean pour y attraper ses épingles quand des bruits de pas le stoppèrent.

-Qui va-là ? », s'exclama une voix usée par le temps.

Un vieil homme s'approcha du perron, le crane dégarnie, les yeux bleus et les rides prononcées. Il portait un sécateur dans une main et Roger nota aussitôt qu'il se déplaçait avec une légère difficulté, la jambe raide.

-Qui êtes-vous, vous ? », demanda t-il, autoritaire.

-Je recherche Tom Riddle. », répondit Roger, adroitement évasif. « On m'a dit qu'il habitait ici. »

-Mr Riddle ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est encore pour vous moquer, vous feriez mieux de partir, jeune garnement ! »

Le vieux lui jeta un regard noir, aussi hargneux qu'un bouc, l'expression d'un homme qui ne s'était jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. », dit Roger avec ennui. « Et je vous trouve bien impoli pour un simple jardinier. »

-Humpf. Quoi qu'il en soit vous arrivez trop tard, pauvre ignorant. Les Riddle sont morts depuis des semaines. »

-Morts ? Comment ça ? »

Le vieux jardinier s'appuya sur sa jambe valide, le regard ailleurs. Il semblait ressasser de sombres pensées à en juger par la noirceur de ses yeux et ses sourcils froncés.

-Personne ne sait. Ils étaient juste là, assis tout les trois comme s'ils prenaient le thé. »

-Et la police, qu'en a-t-elle dit ? »

-La police ? », cracha le vieux. « Ce ne sont que des ignares incapables ! Ah, de mon temps, c'était différent, très différent, je vous le dit ! Jamais on aurait manqué de respect à un homme comme moi, qui s'est battu pour sa patrie ! »

_Tiens donc_, pensa Roger en croisant les bras. Cet outrage était trop vif pour qu'il n'y ait aucune raison derrière. Et à en juger par cette hargne que possédait le jardinier face aux dîtes moqueries dont il avait dû être cible à maintes reprises, il avait du être accusé du meurtre, tout comme la domestique de Hepzebah Smith.

-Ils vous on arrêté, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Roger pour confirmer ses soupçons.

-A votre avis ? Des incapables. Je leurs ai pourtant dit ce que j'ai vu. », répondit le vieux avec colère. « Mais rien n'y a fait, la parole d'un honnête homme ne vaut plus rien ! »

-Et qu'avez-vous vu, exactement ? »

Le vieux le mesura du regard, pesant le pour et le contre, sans doute effrayé, quelque part, qu'on lui rit à nouveau au nez, mais Roger prit son expression la plus neutre possible pour le pousser à parler.

-Je l'ai vu, l'assassin. », dit finalement le jardinier. « Ce soir-là, ma jambe me faisait un mal de chien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et à la fenêtre, je l'ai vu monter la colline. Il ressemblait à Mr Tom, en beaucoup plus jeune, j'avais l'impression de voir son fils mais Mr Tom n'en a jamais eu. Alors je suis sorti pour voir ce qu'il en était et j'ai tout entendu par la fenêtre ouverte. »

-Les meurtres, vous voulez dire ? »

Le vieux acquiesça vaguement, l'air à moitié incertain.

-Comment aurais-je pu le savoir, sur le coup ? Il n'y a eu qu'un feulement et cet homme s'est ensuite mis à parler, seul. Il disait des choses sans queue ni tête, puis il s'est tût tout à coup et lorsque je suis monté, les Riddle étaient morts, et lui volatilisé. »

-Que disait-il ? », demanda Roger.

-Un vrai charabia, je vous l'ai dit ! », répéta le vieux. « Quelque chose comme : 'Insectes, souilleurs de sang', et il a mentionné Slytherin en parlant de purification. De la folie, pur et simple. »

x

Assis au seul bar de Little Hangleton, Roger faisait tournoyer son verre entre ses doigts. D'après le récit du jardinier des Riddle, cet assassin avait tout l'air d'un vampire. Et sa ressemblance frappante avec Tom Riddle laissait à penser que c'était son fils, ce qui expliquait cette histoire de 'souilleur de sang'. Ce mystérieux type devait être un _Dhampire_, un de ces métis au sang mêlé qui lui donnait la chaire de poule. Ces hybrides étaient trop rares dans le Monde de l'Ombre ; la plus part des vampires considéraient les humains comme des sous-races et ne pouvaient effleurer l'idée de s'accoupler avec. Et de l'union d'un humain et d'un vampire naissait bien souvent un enfant mort-né. Le nombre de dhampires parcourant le monde était tellement faible que très peu d'informations circulaient sur le sujet, des informations infimes que bien sûr, Roger connaissait.

A l'image des sang-purs, un simple pieu dans le cœur pouvaient les tuer mais ils étaient en général plus rapides, plus vifs, et plus habiles à contrôler leur soif. Leur goût pour le sang variait en fonction des individus tout comme leurs _contraintes_. Certains pouvaient vaquer aisément en plein soleil tandis que d'autres pouvaient entrer à tout va dans une demeure.

Roger prit en gorgée de Whisky avant d'attraper son portable. Si Tom Riddle Senior était le père de ce dhampire, il fallait qu'il retrouve la trace de sa mère. Roger composa un numéro de mémoire avant d'attendre l'habituel « _J'écoute ?_ » de Pénélope à l'autre bout du fil.

-Saurais-tu si une famille de vampire occupe Little Hangleton, ma chère ? »

« -Cela me dit quelque chose. »

Roger entendit des bruits de pages tourner à vive allure, puis la voix de Pénélope reprit.

« -Les Gauns. Des sang-purs qui vivent dans les marécages qui entourent le village. Est-ce que tu avances ? »

-Evidemment. », répondit-il avec suffisance.

Il raccrocha alors que Pénélope se mettait à rire, puis déposa un billet sous son verre avant d'enfiler son manteau. La perspective de parcourir les marécages le répugnait mais il fallait qu'il résolve cette affaire.

Roger s'apprêtait à pousser la porte du bar quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Seul ses réflexes lui permirent d'éviter une collision entre son visage et le bois, et d'un coup d'œil, il reconnu la chevelure claire et la mince silhouette de l'arrivant.

-Adrian Pucey. »

Le célèbre voleur le gratifia d'un sourire en coin, les joues rougies par le froid.

-Davies. La chance me sourit, aujourd'hui, tu es justement celui que je cherchais. », dit-il, alors que les occupants d'une table entamaient une chanson paillarde.

Roger haussa un sourcil curieux. Adrian Pucey jouissait d'une certaine réputation dans le Monde de l'Ombre, autant pour ses contacts avec toutes sortes de créatures que pour l'habileté de ses mains. Etre la cible du voleur pouvait être aussi bon que mauvais signe.

D'un signe de la tête, Pucey l'invita à sortir du bar. Une brise de vent glacé s'insinua vicieusement sous sa veste, lui arrachant une grimace. Il détestait ce village.

-Je ne t'imaginais pas fréquenter de tels endroits. », dit Pucey avec un sourire en coin.

Roger s'adossa à la barricade en bois qui entourait le pub, la pose décontractée. La remarque du voleur n'était que faussement désintéressée un moyen détourné de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Crois-moi, mon ami. Si j'avais le choix, je serais à milles lieux d'ici. »

Pucey eut un léger rire, les mains dans les poches, mais ne pressa pas le sujet, signe que la réponse lui était sans importance. Cela ne fit que confirmer ce que pensait Roger ; questionner ses interlocuteurs était devenue une seconde nature pour le voleur, une manie inconsciente qu'il avait fini par prendre au fil de ses affaires.

-Si tu es ici pour le travail, j'irais droit au but pour ne pas te faire perdre de temps. J'aimerai avoir quelques informations sur… les sangs-purs. Il paraît qu'il y a du mouvement dans le milieu, des disparitions… je voudrais simplement confirmer mes doutes. »

-Des disparitions, tu dis ? »

Roger regarda le ciel gris, le temps de réfléchir. Une vague odeur de _vieux_ flottait dans les airs, comme si Little Hangleton pourrissait et vieillissait au fil des ans. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas croisé d'autres chasseurs et qu'il ne s'était pas posé au Leaky Cauldron pour écouter les ragots, mais son dernier partenaire en date, Wood, avait bien mentionné quelques disparitions étranges. Et lorsqu'il avait questionné Penelope par curiosité, elle lui avait avoué que les Malefoy, les Nott et les Black avaient disparu du radar.

-Deux ou trois. », dit-il finalement

Pucey ne lui avait jamais apporté d'ennuis mais il préférait rester prudent en en dévoilant le moins possible. Le voleur se mit à rire.

-Excuse-moi, j'oubliais à qui je m'adressais. Procédons ainsi ; en échange de tout ce que tu sais sur ces disparitions, je te dirais à quoi me servent ces informations. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-Cela me convient. », dit Roger avec un sourire en coin. « Si tu veux tout savoir, plusieurs dispatchers ont remarqué que des sangs-purs avec un certain renom avaient disparu sans provoquer de vagues. D'après ce que je sais, quelques chasseurs ont été envoyé en repérage mais pour l'instant, aucun ne sont revenus. Ces histoires sont récentes donc aucune équipe de renfort n'a été mise en place pour le moment, mais les dispatchers comment à s'inquiéter. »

-Tu as entendu quelques rumeurs sur le sujet ? »

-Bien sûr. Des plus farfelues au plus dramatiques. », répondit Roger. « Mais l'une d'elle semble particulièrement tenace. '_Le retour de Vlad Tepes_'. »

Cette rumeur, Roger l'avait entendue de la bouche de chaque vétéran, toujours chuchotée d'une voix fragile et à peine audible, chaque murmures accompagné d'un regard hanté.

-Je vois. », dit Pucey avec sérieux. « Et les Aurors ? »

-La dernière fois que j'en ait entendu parler, ils se préparaient. Je suppose qu'ils ont envoyé une équipe sur le terrain, depuis. »

Pucey resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations et de lier chacune d'entre elles avec ce qu'il savait déjà.

-Il se passe des choses, à Slytherin. », dit-il ensuite. « Apparemment dirigées par des sangs-purs. Des meurtres qui violent tous les codes du Monde de l'Ombre. »

Roger se redressa aussitôt, contre la palissade.

-Tu veux dire… »

-Des morsures dans le cou, complètement visibles, des corps dignes des plus grands films de vampires, oui. », dit Pucey.

-Et tu dis que les sangs-purs sont derrière tout ça ? »

-D'après ce que je sais. »

L'assassin des Riddle avait parlé de Slytherin, et de purification. Ces meurtres ne pouvaient être une simple coïncidence. Ils devaient être liés. Pucey dût sentir son agitation car il l'interrogea du regard.

-Il semblerait que mon affaire coïncide avec la tienne. », dit Roger, avant de lui expliquer ce qui l'avait mené jusqu'à Little Hangleton. « Une famille de vampire, les Gaunt, vivent à deux kilomètres d'ici et je m'apprêtais à me rendre chez eux. », reprit-il. « Accompagne-moi, et nous nous rendrons tout deux à Slytherin. »

x

Les marécages qui entouraient Little Hangleton puaient la pourriture et la mort. L'eau verte et boueuse lui arrivait aux genoux, et Roger sentait parfois des_ choses_ lui effleurer les jambes, sous la couche de vase. Il n'osait même pas imaginer quoi.

-Quand j'ai accepté de te suivre, je n'imaginais pas me déplacer dans pareils endroits. », dit Adrian, quelques pas derrière lui.

Roger préféra ignorer la remarque, déjà irrité. Ses chaussures et son pantalon allaient être ruinés à cause de cette stupide mission, mais il devait continuer. Il était Roger Davies, après tout, et abandonner une mission ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Il ne connaissait aucun échec.

L'air, humide et moite, rendait sa chemise et sa veste inconfortable. Il avait déjà desseré sa cravate d'un cranc pour être plus à l'aise, quand, enfin, une petite maison se dessina au loin dans la légère brume, sur un îlot de terre boueux.

-Par là. », dit-il, accélérant le pas.

Il s'extirpa des marécages tant bien que mal, constatant les dégâts de l'eau boueuse sur son jean pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la porte en bois qui servait d'entrée. Un serpent séché avait été poignardé dessus, comme un avertissement pour les éventuels visiteurs. Roger retînt un reniflement moqueur ; aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pouvait intentionnellement venir ici.

La maison de pierre et de bois semblait à peine tenir, se hissant difficilement sur deux étages, des débris gisant tout autour sur la terre boueuse. Hormis quelques cris d'oiseaux et d'autres animaux non-identifiables, aucun bruit humain ne semblait perturber l'atmosphère morbide des marécages.

-Après-toi. », dit Roger en désignant la porte d'un signe de la main.

Pucey esquissa un sourire en coin, sans doute amusé par ses manières.

-Un chasseur qui refuse de se salir les mains ? Étonnant. », dit-il, avant de sortir un jeu d'épingle pour crocheter la serrure.

Elle résista à peine, s'ouvrant dans un grincement pénible sur une pièce sombre et puante. Roger fronça du nez avant d'attraper sa lampe torche pour éclairer l'endroit. La pièce n'était pas en désordre mais les meubles, défoncés et marqués par le temps, témoignaient d'une certaine pauvreté. La décoration était simplement chaotique ; aucune couleur n'allait ensemble et les murs étaient simplement nus, dévoilant les pierres sans élégance. Des rayures marquaient le parquet et l'hideuse moquette placée sous les fauteuils moisis semblait complètement élimée. Une véritable horreur pour les yeux.

-Davies ? », appela Pucey, dans une autre pièce.

Roger écarta les pans déchirés d'un rideau avec une grimace dégoûtée pour le rejoindre. Le voleur se tenait dans ce qui semblait être une chambre de fille, à en juger par le lit aux barreaux rouillés recouvert d'un drap rose sale. Une coiffeuse à la peinture écaillée se dressait sous la fenêtre aux carreaux noircis par le temps, et face à Pucey, dans l'armoire ouverte, semblait se tenir une sorte d'autel.

-En voilà une qui était éprise d'un amour fou. », dit le voleur avec un sourire moqueur.

Roger s'approcha de plus près. Des photos avaient été placardées sur toute l'étagère, toutes représentant le même homme au visage séduisant. Elles devaient avoir été prises sur le vif, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, car il ne regardait l'objectif sur aucune. Des objets insolites reposaient sur le carré de tissus rouge disposé sur le bois ; une montre, un peigne, une cravate enroulée sur elle-même, un carré de parchemin et des fioles vides. Roger attrapa le morceau de parchemin jauni pour le déplier.

-La recette d'une potion d'amour. », dit-il, déchiffrant l'écriture d'un regard.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. », répondit Pucey. « Un amour fou. »

Roger regarda à nouveau les photos. Il était prêt à parier que cette homme, sur les photos, était Tom Riddle sénior. La fille Gaunt avait du lui faire ingurgiter toutes ces potions, et de leur union était né le dhampire. Celui-ci avait dû se rendre compte de la supercherie en grandissant et de là devait être née sa brûlante envie de vengeance.

-Bon. », dit Roger, rejetant le parchemin sur l'autel. « Allons à Slytherin. »

x

La salle à manger du Manoir formait une bien étrange tablée. Tout au bout, Blaise bandait le poignet de Théo, ses yeux ambrés fixés avec application sur la tâche. Adrian se balançait négligemment sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table, arrachant à Marcus une grimace ennuyé. A ses côtés, Roger Davis tenait une tasse fumante dans sa main droite, le petit doigt relevé. Et Oliver, juste en face, nettoyait le visage de Sally-Ann à l'aide d'un coton imbibé d'alcool. Une vision plutôt étonnante, mais son chasseur s'était justifié en disant qu'il lui était redevable, et Sally-Ann avait ajouté en haussant les épaules que, pour un humain, il était plutôt amusant.

-Donc… si j'ai bien compris, ce Tom Riddle qui était dans mon salon est un dhampire. », dit finalement Marcus, retenant un soupir.

L'arrière de sa tête était encore douloureux et il sentait les prémices d'une migraine naître contre ses tempes.

-D'après ce que nous avons vu chez les Gaunt, oui. », répondit Davies, sûr de lui.

-Un filtre d'amour, c'est complètement tordu. », marmonna Oliver dans sa barbe alors qu'il collait un pansement sur le front de Sally Ann.

Marcus ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il détestait tout ce qui touchait aux wiccas, ces humaines qui, après avoir sciemment fait un pacte avec des démons, recevaient des pouvoirs en échange de sacrifices. La fille Gaunt avait forcément fait appel à une de ces femmes pour sa potion.

Quand au fait que Riddle soit un dhampire… Marcus n'avait jamais rencontré cette espèce de créature, bien trop rare et rejetée par les vampires. Il détestait l'avouer mais il ne savait pas de quoi ils pouvaient être capables. Cette façon de se volatiliser et ce pouvoir de manipuler les serpents ne pouvaient lui être inné, il en était certain. Ce qui voulait dire que Riddle avait lui aussi des liens étroits avec une ou plusieurs wiccas, théorie qui s'appuyait également sur le fait que le dhampire avait subtilisé des artéfacts seulement utilisés par ces femmes.

-Si Riddle et ses deatheaters cherchent à renverser le monde des humains, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit nécessaire d'avertir les Aurors. », dit Davies.

Marcus sentit ses yeux se glacer, arrachant un haussement de sourcils au chasseur de Ravenclaw. La mention des Aurors lui rappelait les Weasley, lui donnant des envies de meurtre. Comme s'il eut senti sa rage, Oliver lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'il refermait la boite à pharmacie. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans dire un mot, mais ses prunelles vertes semblaient lui dire de se calmer. C'était étrange.

-Il y a un problème ? », demanda Davies.

-Laissons aux humains ce qui est aux humains. », dit Adrian en arrêtant de se balancer. « Tu dois être plus à même de les prévenir. »

Le chasseur ne pressa pas le sujet et acquiesça finalement, reposant sa tasse sur la table.

-Ces vampires risquent d'attaquer à nouveau. Je vais rester à Slytherin, vous pouvez me contacter si besoin est. », dit-il avant de se lever. « Wood, tu me suis ? »

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Davies avant de reporter son attention sur Marcus, l'air incertain. Il avait intérêt à rester au Manoir, hors de question qu'il mette un pied dehors, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Oui. Vas-y d'abord, je te rejoins. »

Davies les saluèrent d'un signe de tête avant de s'éclipser, mais Marcus le remarqua à peine, les yeux rivés sur son chasseur.

-Tu restes ici. », dit-il, la voix sombre.

-Je fais ce que je veux. », répondit sèchement Oliver.

Sa colère emplit ses yeux d'une sombre couleur forêt. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas digéré le fait que Marcus l'oblige à obéir face aux autres vampires mais Marcus n'en avait que faire.

-Ce n'était pas une demande, Lovacki, mais un ordre. »

Oliver se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise avec fracas. Il tremblait littéralement de rage alors que, dans la pièce, la tension montait d'un cran.

-Je ne suis pas ton _esca_, Flint ! Je suis un _chasseur_, et ça, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir ! », s'exclama t-il avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Piqué au vif, Marcus bondit pour le suivre quand la voix de Blaise le retînt à la dernière seconde.

-Laisse-le. », dit-il avec calme, alors que Théo posait sa main contre son torse. « Il est trop en colère pour t'écouter, tu ne feras qu'envenimer les choses. »

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais Marcus dût se forcer à rester en place, la mâchoire serrée. Au loin, le vrombissement du moteur de la moto brisa le silence de la nuit, puis la présence d'Oliver s'éloigna du Manoir.

-Je savais que tu penchais vers le SM, Marc', mais je doute que retenir Wood prisonnier contre son gré soit une bonne idée pour… »

-La ferme, Adrian. », répondit-il sèchement.

.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Vampire of Slytherin

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Marcus/Oliver, Théo/Blaise

Rating : T pour le sang et la violence.

Disclamers : Toujours rien à moi, snif snif snif !

Hey yaaah ! Bon, et bien je ne perds pas mes mauvaises habitudes puisque je suis, encore une fois, très en retard :'(. Sorryyy ! Mais voilà la suite, après moult souffrances pour essayer de corriger le plus de fautes possibles et de réarranger certains passages ! (Merci à madame Popo, d'ailleurs, qui en plus de me botter le cul pour écrire la suite, me sert de Béta de fortune, he he he). J'ai eu du mal avec les descriptions des lieux pour ce chapitre, j'en suis toujours pas satisfaite m'enfin :(. Au moins, on assiste à l'apparition d'un de mes personnages favoris, hi hi hi :D. Ah oui et au cas où, y a donc trois catégories de vampires :

Sang-pur, Tourné (humain qui s'est fait mordre, donc), et Dhampire (né d'une fornication passionnée entre un vampire et un humain. Quand j'y pense, c'est comme si un humain se tripotait la nouille avec un hamburger ou fricotait avec un boeuf ou un agneau, ce qui est plutôt dégueu, mais bon, ha ha ha xD).

Sur ce je vais arrêter de blablater parce que je sais plus quoi dire à part : un grand grand **MERCI** pour vos reviews ! C'est bizarre parce que j'ai l'impression qu'au final, la plus part des ffnetiens sont réticents à lire une fic sur les vampires et tout le tintouin o.o ! (Un side effect de Twilight ou bien... ? J'ai peur de me faire maltraiter par tous les appréciateurs du bouquin/film en disant ça haha xD).

Bref, bonne lecture !

x

**VAMPIRE OF SLYTHERIN**

_Chapitre 9_

x

-OK, donc qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Une vampire folle amoureuse d'un humain qui le force à copuler, ce qui donne… ce type. », dit Oliver, pointant le nom de Tom Riddle, accroché au mur recouvert de morceaux de papiers. « Qui est à la tête de plusieurs vampires, dont Nott et Malfoy, et qui se prend pour Vlad Tepes, deuxième du nom. »

-Le facteur dhampire est à souligner, Wood. », répondit Davis alors qu'il se balançait avec nonchalance sur sa chaise. « Le mystère qui entoure ces créatures est, selon mon opinion, plus dangereux que son _putsch_. »

-Aussi. »

Oliver retourna près de la table, jetant un coup d'œil critique aux pieds de Davies, posés dessus, alors qu'il gribouillait le mot «_ Dhamp_ » sur une feuille.

-Toi qui as combattu tant de créatures, ça m'étonne que tu ne sois jamais tombé sur un dhampire. », dit-il, un poil moqueur, en repoussant les rangers du chasseur sans ménagement.

-Incroyable en effet, mais malheureusement vrai. J'en ai peut-être engendré, mais aucune de mes conquêtes vampires ne s'est jusqu'à présent manifestée. »

A cela, Oliver ne pût retenir une grimace horrifiée. Davies prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le titiller lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble et arborait à chaque fois le même sourire en coin, mais cette fois, il ne pût retenir son exclamation dégoûtée.

-Tu es sérieux ? Flirter avec des vampires, c'est déjà limite, mais_ ça_ ? C'est contre-nature ! »

La seule pensée d'engendrer une de ces créatures lui donnait la chaire de poule. C'était comme… engendrer un_ monstre_ ! Même si sa haine s'était troublée depuis qu'il… _côtoyait_ Flint, il ne pouvait encore se faire à l'idée de pouvoir _toucher_ un vampire avec luxure, sans appréhension ni méfiance.

Penser à ça lui rappela ce moment, dans le parc près du Manoir, où l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait abaissé ses barrières et laisser sa curiosité et son trouble le guider. Ses joues s'enflammèrent brusquement alors qu'il repensait à la brusque attraction qu'il avait alors ressentie, sentant le cœur de Flint battre sous sa paume, le rendant plus humain que monstrueux.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? C'est plutôt hypocrite de ta part… », dit lentement Davies, l'arrachant à ses souvenirs embarrassants.

Il avait reposé ses pieds sur le plancher de la chambre, son sourire en coin évanoui, et Oliver se sentit rougir de plus belle, aussitôt sur la défensive.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. », répondit-il sèchement, attrapant la feuille pour la punaiser contre le mur, près du nom de Tom Riddle.

-Tu m'avais l'air plutôt à ta place, au milieu de Marcus Flint et de sa clique. Et tu t'occupais de sa soubrette comme si c'était naturel. Plutôt atypique, pour le chasseur le plus rigoureux et le plus paranoïaque d'Angleterre, non ? »

-C'était un juste retour des choses. », dit Oliver, plantant la punaise avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Davies était en train de le cuisiner comme il cuisinait un suspect, le rendant nerveux et soulevant en lui des questions qu'il avait jusqu'alors essayé d'étouffer.

-Comme les morsures que tu arbores, je suppose ? »

Oliver se figea, le sang glacé dans ses veines. L'espace de quelques secondes, tout lui sembla trop silencieux. Une vague de panique le prit à la gorge mais il se força à se calmer alors que dans son cou, la cicatrice que lui avait laissé Flint le picotait, évidente et dérangeante.

-On devrait discuter d'autres choses plus importantes, tu crois pas ? », dit-il finalement, luttant pour maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

-…Si tu le souhaites. », répondit Davies au bout de quelques secondes.

La tension s'envola alors que le chasseur lui énumérait tout ce qu'il savait des dhampires, et Oliver ravala son humiliation et son embarras pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il écrivait. N'importe quel autre chasseur aurait pu l'éviter comme la peste ou le tuer en voyant ces morsures, Davies était beaucoup plus laxiste, il le savait. Mais cela ne l'empêchait d'être mal-à-l'aise de savoir que le chasseur avait remarqué son comportement plus qu'étrange avec Flint et les autres. Mal-à-l'aise parce que lui-même ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi il réagissait ainsi face à Marcus Flint.

Il avait toujours haï les créatures du Monde de l'Ombre, et ce depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cet hôpital et que Charlie l'avait prit sous son aile. Sa haine n'avait fait que grandir au fil des années passées à chasser, s'était épaissie à chaque horreur qu'il avait vue, à chaque corps qu'il avait dû enterrer ou qu'il avait manqué de sauver. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Flint…

Le vampire était tellement… _différent_ des autres monstres qu'il avait croisé, avait des réactions si étrangement _humaines_ malgré sa violence et sa dangerosité. Il l'avait tellement_ troublé_ qu'il commençait à briser toutes ses certitudes et tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru depuis qu'il avait prit les armes.

-Comment est-ce qu'il a pu en arriver là ? », demanda Davies, l'arrachant hors de ses pensées.

-De qui ? »

-Riddle. Quelque chose a dû le pousser à enclencher son plan mégalomane, mais quoi ? »

Oliver recula pour s'adosser contre la table, contemplant le tableau de fortune qu'il venait de créer pour mieux réfléchir.

-Il parlait de purification, tu dis ? De souilleurs de sang ? »

-D'après le jardinier. », répondit Davies.

-C'est plutôt étrange pour un dhampire, non ? A moins qu'il ait été élevé dans l'idée qu'il était un sang-pur… »

-Va savoir. Clearwater m'a rapporté que les Gaunt avaient été attrapés par les Aurors il y a des années, ce qui explique l'état déplorable de leur… _taudis._ », dit Davies avec une pointe de dégoût. « Mais il n'y avait que trois vampires. Le père, le fils et la fille. Sachant que la première chose qu'une mère fait face au danger est de protéger son gosse… »

-Riddle y a échappé. Attend voir. »

Oliver attrapa son ordinateur portable pour tapoter sur le clavier. Si la fille Gaunt avait protégé Riddle, cela voulait dire que le dhampire avait été trop jeune pour s'occuper de lui-même. Quelqu'un avait forcément remarqué l'enfant errant près des marécages, il avait dû être recueilli quelque part pour pouvoir survivre.

-Yes. », dit-il finalement, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres alors qu'il tombait sur l'article qu'il cherchait. « Regarde-ça. »

Il tourna l'écran vers Davies alors que le chasseur se rasseyait convenablement pour pouvoir lire en commençant par le titre en lettres capitales :

_MASSACRE DANS UN ORPHELINAT DE GRIMMAULD._

-Des morsures d'animal. Typique. », dit Davies, parcourant l'article du regard.

-Et quelle famille de vampire habite à Gimmauld ? », pressa Oliver avec impatience.

-Les Black. Evidemment. »

Oliver ramena l'ordinateur vers lui, fébrile. Tout commençait à s'assembler. Les Black avaient forcément eu vent de l'histoire et avaient dû ramasser Riddle à l'orphelinat pour lui inculquer toutes les règles du monde de l'Ombre et ainsi échapper au radar des Aurors. Mais la famille de sang-pur était connue pour haïr les Tournés, prônant la pureté de leur descendance. Ils avaient sans doute évité d'avouer à Riddle qu'il était un dhampire.

-Il a dû apprendre la vérité en recherchant ses véritables parents. », dit Oliver. « Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il a perdu son sang froid comme ça lorsqu'il a compris que son père était humain. »

-Plausible. », avoua Davies. « Pas mal, Wood. »

-Pas trop jaloux que j'ai trouvé une bonne théorie avant toi ? », répondit Oliver, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Roger Davies ne sait pas ce qu'est la jalousie, tu devrais le savoir. », dit le chasseur, lui arrachant un léger rire.

Oliver s'apprêtait à refermer l'écran de son ordinateur, satisfait de leur travail, quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit brusquement à la volée. Des silhouettes masquées pénétrèrent la pièce à toute vitesse, des_ vampires_, et Oliver attrapa aussitôt son couteau de chasse pour poignarder celui qui venait de lui saisir le bras, le faisant hurler alors qu'il l'éloignait d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Un autre le frappa en pleine tempe, l'envoyant bouler contre un mur. Oliver ignora la douleur, se baissant juste à temps pour éviter un autre coup, et fit chuter le vampire d'une balayette bien placée avant de se jeter sur lui pour le poignarder en plein cœur.

-On ne bouge plus ! », dit une voix féminine, amusée.

Des cordes enserrèrent brusquement ses bras et son torse pour le soulever et le plaquer contre le mur, lui empêchant tout mouvement. _De la magie_, pensa Oliver, les yeux écarquillés, alors que depuis la porte d'entrée se tenait une wicca au visage émacié et aux longs cheveux noirs. Un bruit mouillé attira son attention vers la droite, là où Davies s'était fait acculé, et il eut tout juste le temps de voir un des vampires enfoncer ses doigts dans l'estomac du chasseur avant que son corps ne s'affaisse mollement au sol, laissant une traînée écarlate contre le mur.

-Davies… », murmura Oliver, horrifié, alors que le sang pur léchait ses doigts ensanglantés avec gourmandise.

-Assez traîné. », dit la wicca en entrant dans la pièce, ses talons hauts claquants à chacun de ses pas. « Le Lord attend son joli petit paquet. »

Elle avait une drôle de voix, un peu enfantine, frôlant la folie. Elle s'approcha d'Oliver alors qu'il essayait vainement de se défaire de ses liens et le dévisagea avec un sourire vermeil de psychopathe.

-_Joli_ petit paquet… », répéta t-elle, touchant sa joue du bout de l'index, lui arrachant une grimace dégoûtée.

Oliver s'apprêtait à lui cracher dessus quand le décor se mit soudain à tourbillonner violemment. Il eut la sensation désagréable d'être complètement écrasé et compressé par un poids invisible, et lorsqu'il atterrit enfin, le cœur au bord des lèvres, sa respiration tremblante laissa échapper un nuage de fumée devant ses lèvres.

Il se trouvait sur une longue allée bordée d'ifs impeccablement taillés. Un manoir gigantesque se dressait à plusieurs mètres, et sur l'immense pelouse qui s'étendait de part et d'autre du large chemin, Oliver distingua plusieurs paons albinos se balader dans la nuit.

-Bienvenu à la maison ! », dit la wicca avec un éclat de rire hystérique, avant de se mettre en marche vers le manoir.

Oliver songea un instant à s'enfuir quand un des vampires se saisit de ses bras pour les retenir dans son dos, l'obligeant à avancer. Acculé, il se débattit comme un diable en jurant, mais le sang-pur resserra sa prise, écrasant douloureusement ses poignets l'un contre l'autre.

-Il m'énerve... », dit le vampire, la voix rocailleuse. « Et si je l'amochais un peu ? Ça ne serait pas si grave que ça… »

La wicca se tourna brusquement vers lui, le regard allumé et l'air d'être tout droit sortie d'un hôpital psychiatrique, arrachant à Oliver un frisson de malaise.

-Non ! Le Lord veut l'avoir pour lui. », siffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Oliver et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, prenant une moue qui lui rappela étrangement celle d'un enfant sur le point de pleurer. Ses longs doigts blancs, aussi maigres que ceux d'un cadavre, caressèrent sa tempe douloureuse. Oliver ne pût retenir une grimace lorsqu'elle contempla ses doigts tâchés de sang avant de les porter à sa bouche.

-Bellatrix ! », grommela un sang-pur, à la tête du groupe. « Ce n'est pas le moment, tu t'amuseras plus tard ! »

La wicca effectua un mouvement du doigt, telle la baguette d'un chef d'orchestre, et la tête du vampire vola brusquement dans les airs, tranchée net. Le corps du sang-pur s'écrasa mollement sur l'herbe alors qu'elle riait, complètement hystérique, avant de reprendre la route en dansant et en chantant. Oliver déglutit avec difficulté, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Le petit groupe suivit Bellatrix sans un mot, progressant sur l'imposante allée. Ils dépassèrent une immense grille de fer forgé où, au milieu des arabesques, trônait un long serpent de fer formant un majestueux _S_. La propriété était bien plus imposante que le manoir de Marcus Flint, mais elle dégageait un air mortellement glacial, et Oliver sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur son crâne alors qu'ils pénétraient la bâtisse.

L'intérieur était tout aussi fastueux que l'extérieur, la décoration et les meubles chargés respiraient le luxe et l'opulence. Tous les rideaux avaient été tirés mais un feu semblait crépiter dans la pièce vers laquelle le groupe se dirigeait, diffusant une agréable chaleur. Bellatrix poussa les doubles portes d'un air joyeux.

-Maître ! Nous vous l'avons rapporté. », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le sang-pur qui retenait Oliver prisonnier le poussa brutalement en avant, manquant de le faire trébucher sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le parquet du salon. Oliver le fusilla du regard avant d'analyser la situation d'un coup d'œil rapide.

Il était entouré de sang-purs, sans aucune possibilité de fuite. Et face à lui, assis sur un large fauteuil près de la cheminée, Tom Riddle l'observait avec un sourire, ses yeux noirs brillants d'une lueur qui lui dit froid dans le dos. Oliver avait affronté des créatures toutes plus effrayantes et dangereuses que les autres au fil des ans, mais ce dhampire… ce dhampire était plus terrifiant encore que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Son aura était trop noire, trop sombre et maléfique.

-Oliver Wood. Quel plaisir. », dit-il, la voix douce.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant. », répondit froidement Oliver.

Riddle eût un léger rire. Un des sangs-pur voulut intervenir, sans doute pour lui donner une bonne correction, mais le dhampire leva tranquillement la main pour le calmer.

-Je dois avouer que je n'avais encore jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer d'esca aussi… effronté. », dit-il, le regardant avec un sourire, la tête appuyée sur sa main.

-Je ne suis_ pas_ un esca ! », répondit Oliver, hérissé, laissant tomber toute prétention.

-Ah. Voilà qui est intéressant. Je me doutais que chasseur et esca étaient deux statuts peu… _compatibles_. Mais cela soulève une autre question. »

Il agita sa main libre d'un geste tranquille, et Oliver sentit brusquement son corps bouger de lui-même pour s'agenouiller aux pieds de Riddle. Il essaya de lutter mais une emprise invisible s'était emparée de lui, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté et Riddle effleura la marque de ses morsures, les doigts glacés. Oliver sentit un frisson de dégoût remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il détestait ça.

-Ces marques sont bien celles de Marcus Flint… Quelle raison pousserait un chasseur à se laisser mordre par un vampire, hmm ? »

Oliver serra les dents, ne sachant que répondre alors qu'il essayait en vain de s'éloigner du dhampire, tendant ses muscles au maximum contre la poigne invisible qui le maintenait en place.

-Un lien puissant, sans aucun doute... », dit Riddle, pensif, avant de se rasseoir confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Il agita sa main et Oliver trébucha en arrière, emporté par son élan lorsque l'emprise invisible s'évanouit brusquement.

-Bella, occupe-toi de lui, tu veux ? »

La wicca s'avança au centre, guillerette, et Oliver se releva aussitôt pour lui faire face, sur la défensive. Il détestait à avoir à faire avec ces femmes aux pouvoirs imprévisibles.

-_Doloris_ ! », chantonna-t-elle en riant.

Oliver sentit son souffle se couper. Comme un sceau d'eau brusquement renversé sur lui, une douleur lancinante le transperça brutalement de part en part. Trop choqué pour réagir, il s'écroula au sol en sentant ses membres se tordre et se crisper comme si des milliers de lames brûlantes le poignardaient, encore et encore, partout, au visage, de la tête aux pieds, jusqu'au bout des doigts, et il se mit à hurler.

x

La pierre était glacée. Oliver ouvrit lentement les yeux, le corps encore fourmillant d'une douleur fantôme. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Avec prudence, il se hissa en position assise pour regarder autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans une sorte de cave aux épaisses voûtes de pierre, faiblement éclairée par des raies de lumière au-dessus de sa tête. Les vampires avaient dû le jeter là après en avoir fini avec lui mais il ne se rappelait de rien après que la douleur l'ait assommé dans le salon.

Il y avait une porte en fer noir, au fond, et Oliver se leva avec difficulté pour l'atteindre. Ses jambes étaient encore flageolantes et son équilibre fragile, et il s'appuya contre le métal pour fouiller dans ses poches.

-Bon sang… », jura-t-il.

Ces maudits vampires avaient pris son jeu d'épingles. Oliver regarda autour de lui pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de pointu mais il n'y avait rien, à part le sol poussiéreux et les murs de pierre froide.

Oliver commençait à désespérer quand un mouvement attira son attention au fond de la cave. Une silhouette, qui disparut brusquement derrière une voûte. Avec prudence, il s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible, puis d'un bond, il contourna la voûte, prêt à attaquer, quand la créature poussa une exclamation terrifiée, le stoppant net.

C'était un garçon. Un adolescent aux membres tremblants et aux yeux bleus écarquillés de terreur.

-Mais… », murmura Oliver, stupéfait. « Tu es qui, toi ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, trop apeuré. Ses mèches blond sale étaient complètement décoiffées et son visage recouvert de crasse, signe qu'il devait moisir ici depuis longtemps déjà. Oliver s'agenouilla lentement face à lui pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, se mettant à sa hauteur pour lui parler avec douceur.

-Je m'appelle Oliver. »

-…S…Seamus… », murmura le garçon. « Seamus Finnigan. »

-Hé… Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je crois qu'on est dans la même situation, toi et moi. »

Seamus secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, et sur son visage, Oliver distingua de fines cicatrices marquer sa peau d'arabesques complexes. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines alors qu'il serrait les poings. Il n'y avait rien de pire que s'en prendre à des enfants, ces ordures méritaient la mort et il les tuerait de ses propres mains.

-Tu es blessé ? », demanda t-il, sans laisser paraître la sombre colère qu'il ressentait.

-N…non. », dit faiblement Seamus. « Je ne peux pas… je suis un loup. »

Oliver sentit son souffle se couper, stupéfait. Un loup ? L'aveu du garçon le ramena brutalement des années en arrière, durant cette nuit noire où il avait tout perdu. Les réminiscences de l'odeur du sang dans lequel il avait baigné lui donna un violent haut le cœur alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, choqué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un loup de ses propres yeux, Charlie lui avait toujours interdit de s'occuper de ce genre de cas. Mais Seamus semblait tellement _humain_ alors qu'il le regardait d'un air implorant, il ne ressemblait en rien à ce loup énorme et terrifiant qui avait déchiqueté ses parents et qui hantait ses nuits.

Alors qu'il dévisageait Seamus, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, l'arrachant hors de ses pensées tourmentées. Un jeune vampire venait d'entrer, le teint pâle et les cheveux d'un blond presque platine.

-Finnigan. », dit-il, la voix traînante. « Monte. »

La respiration de Seamus s'accéléra alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, tellement terrifié qu'Oliver ne pût s'empêcher de se placer devant lui pour le protéger, s'attirant un coup d'œil surpris et peu assuré de la part du garçon.

-Il n'ira nulle part, vampire. »

Le regard métal du sang-pur se posa sur lui, et l'espace de quelques secondes, il n'eut l'air de savoir que faire, complètement perdu, avant de se reprendre et de froncer les sourcils avec un semblant d'assurance.

-Je n'ai que faire de ce que tu penses, humain ! Ecartes-toi, ou je… »

Seamus ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Avant même qu'Oliver ne s'en rende compte, le petit blond se transforma pour bondir en avant, tout crocs dehors. Les yeux du vampire s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise mais il s'écarta d'un clin d'œil, juste à temps pour ne pas finir dans la mâchoire aiguisée du loup aux poils clairs.

-GREYBACK ! », hurla le sang-pur, échappant aux attaques désespérées de Seamus à la dernière seconde.

Une silhouette entra dans la cave, massive et menaçante. Un loup tellement énorme qu'Oliver en fût tétanisé d'horreur tant il lui rappelait son monstre. L'animal referma brutalement ses crocs sur la nuque de Seamus qui gémit de douleur en essayant de se débattre, teintant sa fourrure d'écarlate. Acculé contre le mur alors que les deux loups se battaient, le jeune vampire semblait aussi horrifié qu'Oliver si ce n'était plus, complètement pétrifié.

Seamus repris sa silhouette humaine en même temps que l'autre loup, hurlant de douleur alors que Greyback le maintenait au sol, son énorme main enserrée autour de son cou en sang.

-On fait des bêtises, Seamy ? », dit-il, la voix tellement rauque qu'elle semblait sortie de sous terre.

Avant qu'Oliver ne puisse réagir, l'homme, immense et massif, releva Seamus avec brutalité pour le traîner dans les escaliers. Le regard d'Oliver tomba sur le jeune vampire, toujours pressé contre le mur, et un éclair de terreur traversa les yeux du sang-pur qui se précipita pour sortir d'un clignement de l'œil, refermant la porte derrière lui dans un claquement macabre.

Les membres tremblants, Oliver s'appuya contre la voûte de pierre qui s'élevait derrière lui pour glisser jusqu'au sol. Le jeune vampire allait être sa clef de sortie. Il fallait simplement qu'il trouve l'occasion de l'utiliser. Et alors qu'il montait un plan pour l'exploiter, l'image du portail en fer forgé qu'il avait dépassé dans l'allée lui vint soudain à l'esprit, complètement incongru.

_Bizarre_, pensa Oliver, avec l'étrange impression d'avoir senti une présence familière dans sa tête.

x

Des heures s'écoulèrent. Les hurlements s'étaient stoppés depuis longtemps déjà et Oliver attendait, assis contre la voûte. La porte de la cave s'ouvrit brusquement, lui arrachant un sursaut. Un corps chuta au sol avant que la porte ne se referme.

Oliver se leva aussitôt pour rejoindre Seamus. Le garçon était inerte sur la pierre froide, son tee-shirt en lambeau recouvert de sang. Des plaies barraient son dos, des griffures hideuses qui commençaient à se refermer.

-Seamus… hey, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Oliver le secoua le plus doucement possible. Le garçon émit un faible gémissement, puis ce qui semblait être un sanglot. Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer face à sa détresse et à sa souffrance. Il le hissa contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et s'appuya contre une des voûtes alors que Seamus pleurait en silence, le corps secoué de tremblements.

-Ça va aller… », murmura Oliver, caressant ses cheveux pour le réconforter.

-Non... ça ne s'arrêtera jamais… », dit Seamus, la voix brisée. « Il faut que je dise oui, il n'attend que ça… »

-Quoi ? Oui à quoi ? »

Seamus renifla avant d'essuyer ses larmes du revers de la main.

-Greyback. », répondit-il contre son torse. « Si je me soumet à son autorité, il arrêtera. »

-Il veut que tu suives sa meute ? Mais pourquoi toi ? »

-…Ma famille… ma famille forme la plus grande meute d'Irlande. », murmura Seamus. « De nombreuses autres meutes sont alliées avec la notre et… avoir le contrôle des Finnigan, c'est rallier tous les loups-garous d'Irlande à sa cause. »

-Mais tu n'es pas l'alpha de ta meute… si ? »

Seamus leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui. Il esquissa un sourire, tellement triste et tellement douloureux qu'Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Greyback et ses loups nous ont tous capturé. Il a commencé par torturer l'alpha, mais il n'a pas cédé, jusqu'à ce que Greyback le tue par impatience. Et il a recommencé avec l'alpha suivant, et encore, et encore, parce que personne ne cédait. », murmura le garçon, les larmes aux yeux. « J'ai hérité du statut parce que je suis le dernier. Il n'y a plus que moi. »

Oliver ne pût s'empêcher de le serrer plus fort entre ses bras. Seamus avait perdu sa famille, lui aussi, dans d'atroces circonstances. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

-Je vais te sortir de la, t'inquiètes pas. »

-On ne peut pas… j'ai déjà essayé, rien n'a marché… », répondit Seamus avec désespoir.

-Le vampire qui est venu te chercher. Tu le vois souvent ? »

-Draco Malfoy ? Oui… c'est tout le temps lui qui vient. »

-Et bien c'est lui qui nous fera sortir. », dit Oliver, sûr de lui.

x

L'occasion ne se présenta que des heures plus tard. La porte de la cave s'ouvrit sur un Draco plus pâle que jamais, deux assiettes dans les mains.

-Hé. », dit Oliver, réveillant Seamus par la même occasion.

Le jeune vampire releva les yeux vers lui sans pour autant lui répondre, l'air hautain malgré son teint maladif.

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être ici. Je me trompe ? »

Draco posa les assiettes sur le sol, silencieux. Une où trônait un peu de pain et une autre avec des morceaux de viande séchée.

-J'ai rencontré des vampires dans le genre, avec des idées différentes de celles de Riddle. Sauf qu'eux, ils assumaient leurs choix. Flint, Nott et Zabini. Tu connais ? »

Oliver le vit tressaillir, de façon presque imperceptible. Il l'aurait même manqué s'il n'avait pas guetté une quelconque réaction. Mais Draco se garda soigneusement de croiser son regard alors qu'il se relevait et sortit sans répondre.

-Tu crois que ça lui a fait quelque chose ? », demanda Seamus, se relevant avec difficulté pour attraper les assiettes et les tirer vers eux.

-Vu sa réaction, il les connait. », répondit Oliver. « La prochaine fois qu'il reviendra, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de me poser des questions sur eux. »

Il attrapa le sandwich de fortune que lui tendit Seamus pour mordre dedans à pleine dent, affamé. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait rien avalé.

Alors qu'ils grignotaient en silence, Oliver sentit une présence familière mêlée à de la colère et de l'inquiétude. Intrigué, il regarda autour de lui mais Seamus et lui étaient seuls dans la cave, et la présence paraissait lointaine, perdue dans la distance. Celle de _Marcus Flint_.

-Oliver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Seamus, intrigué par son comportement.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu peux sentir le nombre de personnes qu'il y a autour de ce manoir ? »

-Oui, et plus loin encore, pourquoi ? »

-Est-ce que tu sais si le nombre de vampires a augmenté depuis qu'on est ici ? »

Seamus acquiesça avant de se concentrer. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, et l'espace d'un instant, Oliver crût apercevoir une lueur dorée traverser le bleu de ses pupilles avant qu'il ne relève la tête.

-Oui… trois, à quelques kilomètres du Manoir. Mais c'est bizarre parce que… ils ont l'air d'être accompagnés par une meute. »

-Une meute ? », répéta Oliver, curieux.

C'était Flint. Il aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper. Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces loups qui l'accompagnait, mais le vampire de Slytherin était venu le chercher. Oliver sentit un étrange sentiment s'emparer de lui alors qu'il pensait au sang-pur, rodant autour du manoir pour le trouver. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et Seamus se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

-Tu sais qui ils sont… », murmura-t-il avec une pointe de surprise.

Oliver ne pût qu'acquiescer. Il ne savait si Flint avait un plan, mais le manoir grouillait de sang-purs. Ils étaient nombreux, et avec le pouvoir de la wicca et celui de Riddle… Même si Flint et les autres étaient puissants, ils n'allaient peut-être pas faire le poids.

Fermant les paupières, Oliver se força à se concentrer sur le vampire. Il fallait simplement qu'il attende, encore un peu, juste le temps que Draco revienne et qu'Oliver puisse le persuader de les laisser partir, et ils allaient pouvoir éviter le bain de sang. Encore un peu.

x

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit alors qu'Oliver commençait à somnoler, lui arrachant un sursaut. Draco apparut alors, des cernes sous les yeux et l'air fatigué derrière la façade arrogante qu'il essayait de maintenir.

-Finnigan… », dit-il simplement, le regard rivé vers le sol.

Oliver se releva alors que Seamus prenait une inspiration tremblante, mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Greyback descendit les escaliers, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Dépêche-toi, petit chiot. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

Oliver réagit aussitôt. Il asséna un violent coup de poing sur le nez du géant qui craqua à peine. Greyback éclata d'un rire tonitruant sous le regard stupéfait d'Oliver avant de lui exploser la pommette d'un uppercut brutal.

Oliver s'écrasa au sol, un goût de sang dans la bouche alors qu'il crachait un épais filet écarlate, la joue tellement en feu qu'il avait l'impression de s'être fait frapper par une batte de baseball.

-Un simple humain ne fait pas le poids, gamin. », dit Greyback. « Pas contre un loup. »

Il empoigna Seamus par le bras pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers et Oliver porta une main rageuse à ses lèvres pour essuyer tout le sang qui s'y était échappé.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux les laisser faire ça ! », s'exclama t-il, hors de lui, alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers un Draco tétanisé.

-Je… »

-C'est qu'un gosse ! Tu sais ce qu'ils lui font là haut, tu l'as vu ! »

Draco referma la bouche, l'air d'avoir pris un coup lui aussi. Son visage était plus pâle que jamais, faisant violemment ressortir ses cernes violacées.

-C'est la peur qui t'empêches de réagir ? », continua Oliver, plus calmement alors qu'il se relevait, ignorant combien sa joue le lançait et le goût de cuivre qui teintait sa bouche. « T'es pas tout seul. T'es pas le seul vampire à être contre Riddle. »

-Tais-toi ! », coupa le jeune sang-pur, les poings serrés. « Tu sais rien de moi, alors tais-toi ! »

Il s'éloigna à toute vitesse pour s'enfuir hors de la cave, l'air tellement troublé qu'Oliver sût qu'il avait fait mouche. Finalement seul, il se permit un long gémissement de douleur, tout le côté droit du visage tellement enflammé qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'eût pas à attendre longtemps, cependant. Une heure ou deux à peine s'écoulèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, plus calmement cette fois. Seamus apparut en se tenant les côtes, suivit par Draco.

-Oliver, ça va ? », demanda le garçon en se précipitant vers lui, oubliant sa propre douleur lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur sa joue endolorie.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. », répondit-il, posant une main sur ses mèches blondes.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que le jeune vampire n'avait toujours pas bougé, semblant hésiter prêt de la porte.

-Tu dis que… tu as vu Blaise… je veux dire, Zabini et Nott ? », demanda-t-il finalement, presque avec timidité.

-Oui. Chez Marcus Flint. », répondit Oliver, passant ses mains sur les côtes de Seamus pour vérifier que rien n'était cassé.

-Est-ce qu'ils… est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »

Oliver poussa un long soupir alors qu'il s'adossait contre une voûte, laissant Seamus s'asseoir en tailleur pour finir son sandwich en silence.

-Ecoute. Les deatheaters les ont attaqué mais la dernière fois que je les ai vu, ils étaient toujours en vie, sans doute parce que Riddle le voulait. Mais dis-toi que lorsqu'ils se mettront réellement en travers de son chemin, ce sera différent. Et ça arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le crois. »

Draco baissa ses yeux vers le sol, les poings serrés, pris par un conflit intérieur. S'il faisait choix de les aider, ce n'était pas qu'à Riddle et sa cause qu'il allait tourner le dos. Ses parents devaient aussi faire partie des deatheaters.

-Tu les connais depuis longtemps ? »

-J'ai grandi avec eux. », répondit Draco dans un murmure.

-Si tu tiens à eux, aide-moi à sortir de là pour les protéger. »

Draco releva les yeux vers lui, ses pupilles métal teintées de trouble. Puis il sortit sans un mot de plus, et Oliver se laissa glisser près de Seamus.

-Ça a marché ? », demanda le garçon, la bouche pleine.

-Je pense. »

Une vague d'inquiétude l'effleura alors qu'il fermait les paupières. _A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?_, semblait penser Flint, de là où il se trouvait. Il devait s'impatienter, et Oliver ne pût empêcher un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres.

.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Vampire of Slytherin

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Marcus/Oliver, Théo/Blaise

Rating : T pour la violence et le sang !

Disclaimers : Toujours rien à moi, snif snif, à part Thalie, qui ne fait qu'une apparition éclair !

Yahooo ! Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 10 ! Il a été plus ardu à écrire que les autres, je l'avoue. Et je m'excuse par avance pour tout ceux qui s'attendaient à une scène de bataille monstre, mais ce sera pour plus tard ! :(. Bizarrement, ce chapitre est plus centré sur... les relations entre Marcus et les personnages qui l'entourent, c'est à dire qu'on en apprend un poil plus sur son passé, he he :). Bon, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par le manque de baston, ha ha ha !

Désolé d'avance pour les petites fautes que j'ai dû laissé traîner, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour corriger tout ça mais j'ai dû mal, sniff :'(. Et puis, un énorme, majestueux **MERCI **pour vos reviews, bien sûr :D. Il reste encore deux chapitres avant la fin, je ferais de mon mieux pour les poster plus rapidement que celui-ci ! Ce qui peut-être rassurant, c'est que tout est déjà dans ma tête, j'ai juste à tout poser ça par écrit donc... je croise les doigts, he he.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

x

**VAMPIRE OF SLYTHERIN**

_Chapitre 10_

x

Marcus marchait d'un pas tranquille, suivant sa proie avec aisance dans la nuit. La jeune femme ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle était suivie, ne rendant sa traque que plus facile. Alors qu'elle allait sortir du parc, il fondit brusquement sur elle, étouffant son cri de surprise et de douleur contre la paume de sa main lorsqu'il la mordit sans douceur. Le goût de son sang lui parût bien fade, mais qu'importe.

-Marc' ! », dit soudain la voix d'Adrian dans son dos, essoufflée.

Marcus relâcha sa victime, griffant sa peau pour masquer la trace de ses canines avant de la laisser tomber au sol, inconsciente.

-Un problème ? », demanda t-il finalement, tournant les talons pour faire face au voleur.

Adrian n'eût même pas besoin de répondre, le manteau à peine boutonné, les joues rougies par sa course effrénée et son portable dans la main. Il avait tout de celui qui était sorti précipitamment de chez lui, et Marcus sentit son sang se glacer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. »

-Wood et Davies. », répondit Adrian. « Ils se sont fait attaquer. »

Son cœur rata un battement, mais il réagit aussitôt. Empoignant Adrian, il fila dans les rues de Slytherin à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois devant l'auberge où les chasseurs avaient décidé de résider.

-Je sais que la situation est critique, mais je te prierais de ne plus jamais refaire ça. », dit Adrian lorsque ses deux pieds retouchèrent le sol, plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

Marcus ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, pénétrant la bâtisse à pas rapide pour se précipiter vers la chambre des deux chasseurs, le voleur sur les talons. Il savait exactement où elle se trouvait ; il était déjà venu observer Oliver depuis le toit du bâtiment d'en face, et aussitôt arrivé au numéro 17, il stoppa net.

La chambre avait été complètement retournée. La table et les chaises gisaient au sol au milieu d'un tas de feuilles éparpillées, des traces de sang maculaient les murs et trois corps reposaient par terre, dont celui de Roger Davies, une plaie béante à l'estomac et une flaque écarlate autour de lui.

-Bon sang. », murmura Adrian, laissant tomber sa nonchalance habituelle.

Marcus déroula l'écharpe du voleur d'un geste rapide avant de s'agenouiller près de Davies pour la nouer autour de sa blessure sanguinolente.

-Il est encore en vie mais son cœur est faible. »

-Marc'… ils ont prit Wood. »

-Je sais ! », répondit-il sèchement.

Ses mains tremblaient de rage. Il était furieux, contre Riddle et contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir forcé Oliver à rester au Manoir. L'odeur océanique de son chasseur s'arrêtait ici, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le traquer et…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à soulever Davies, une violente douleur transperça son cœur, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle se propagea brutalement dans tout son corps, telle un million de lames acérées, tellement atroce que Marcus sentit son souffle se couper.

-Marc'… ! Marc' ! »

La voix d'Adrian semblait tellement lointaine… cette douleur qu'il ressentait n'était pas la sienne, c'était Oliver, il était prêt à en mettre sa main à couper.

-Appelle… _Weasley_. », articula t-il avec difficulté, une main crispée contre son cœur lancinant.

Il serra les dents pour contenir un grognement douloureux, écumant intérieurement de rage. En être réduit à demander de l'aide aux Weasley, il n'était jamais tombé aussi bas. Et alors que la douleur se calmait brusquement, Marcus frappa contre le mur, explosant le plâtre et le ciment dans un bruit du tonnerre.

x

-Marcus. Calmes-toi. », dit Blaise, debout les bras croisés près du feu.

-Ne me demandes pas de me calmer. », répondit-il sèchement, s'arrêtant un instant de faire les cents pas pour le regarder. « Cette pourriture a pris Oliver, si je l'avais forcé à rester ici, ça ne serait certainement pas arrivé ! »

-Tu crois sincèrement qu'il aurait obéi ? »

Non. Non, bien sûr. Oliver se serait échappé aussitôt qu'il aurait eu le dos tourné. Marcus poussa un long soupir alors qu'il posait ses deux mains contre le montant de la cheminée pour s'y appuyer, ses yeux se perdant dans les flammes. Il allait tuer Riddle. L'étriper de ses propres mains. Tout son corps frémissait d'impatience à l'idée d'exploser le dhampire qui avait osé prendre son chasseur pour l'atteindre.

-Ton Blaise. », dit Théo, assis sur le fauteuil. « Le prédateur le sait. »

Bien sûr que Riddle le savait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait ciblé Oliver, et celle aussi pour laquelle il allait le garder en vie.

Depuis son fauteuil, Théodore agitait lentement sa main gauche, celle dont le poignet avait été brisé, ouvrant et refermant ses doigts comme pour les tester. Ses yeux cobalts brillaient d'une étrange lueur, une réminiscence de l'éclair de folie qui brillait dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il devenait hors de contrôle, signe qu'il devait repenser à son combat contre son père. Et comme s'il l'eût senti, Blaise s'assit sur l'accoudoir, glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour la caresser avec douceur.

Marcus ferma les paupières. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire pour Oliver. Etre retenu prisonnier et torturer tous les jours, ou une mort, nette et rapide, presque indolore ?

Non. Marcus sentit son cœur se serrer de façon désagréable alors qu'il imaginait son chasseur gisant sans vie. Oliver était trop vif, trop plein d'émotions, trop _vivant_ pour qu'il laisse un destin aussi funeste le frapper.

Se redressant, Marcus quitta le salon, laissant Théo et Blaise profiter de leur moment d'intimité pour monter à l'étage. Davies devait encore être inconscient, pourtant, alors qu'il s'approchait de sa chambre, il entendit un bruit de coup suivit d'un juron coloré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici. », demanda t-il, ouvrant la porte de la pièce.

Sally-Ann se tenait debout à un mètre du lit, les mains sur les hanches, fixant un Roger Davies on ne peut plus réveillé.

-Ce pervers m'a tripoté ! », s'exclama t-elle, furibonde, alors qu'elle pointait le chasseur d'un doigt accusateur.

-Elle porte un uniforme de soubrette ! », répondit Davies sur le même ton, comme si cela expliquait son geste.

-A l'époque d'où je viens, c'est un uniforme de travail comme un autre ! »

Marcus retînt un long soupir fatigué, une violente migraine menaçant de marteler son crâne. Avec une patience qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné posséder, il se massa l'arrête du nez avant de faire signe à Sally-Ann de sortir.

-Mais, Maître Marcus… ! »

-_Ne discute pas_. », répondit-il en français, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les lèvres froncée en une moue boudeuse, Sally-Ann ramassa sa trousse à pharmacie avant de se glisser hors de la chambre, abandonnant les deux hommes dans la pièce.

-Je ne pensais pas m'en sortir, cette fois. », avoua Davies, jetant un coup d'œil à la perfusion plantée dans son bras.

-Il s'en est fallu de peu. », reconnu Marcus.

-Vous avez retrouvé Wood ? »

Marcus croisa les bras, sa colère et son impatience revenant au galop.

-Pas encore. Sa trace disparaît dans la chambre, impossible de le traquer. »

-Je m'en doutais. Il y avait une wicca avec les sangs-purs, elle les a fait disparaître. Elle parlait d'un cadeau pour le 'Lord' ou je ne sais quoi ; une hystérique. », dit Davies avec une moue dégoûtée.

Une wicca. Donc leurs soupçons étaient justes. Marcus porta son poing contre ses lèvres, sentant ses canines s'allonger, poussées par son besoin de violence. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre comme un lion en cage, il voulait _agir _et vite.

Le portable de Davies se mit soudain à vibrer contre la table de nuit et le chasseur vérifia le numéro avant de décrocher.

-C'est pour toi. », dit-il finalement, tendant l'appareil vers lui.

Marcus s'approcha du lit pour l'attraper et le porter à son oreille.

-Ils sont ici. », dit la voix d'Adrian.

-J'arrive. »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il jeta le téléphone vers Davies qui l'attrapa sans difficulté et sortit du Manoir à toute vitesse pour rejoindre l'auberge. L'établissement était au cœur de Slytherin, assez loin pour que Théo ne puisse sentir l'odeur des Weasley, mais Marcus restait méfiant. Il avait prévenu Blaise de l'arrivée des Aurors au cas où, et malgré sa colère, le vampire avait consenti à garder ses plans de vengeance pour plus tard.

Avec impatience, Marcus poussa la porte de la chambre. Seuls Bill et Percy Weasley se tenaient dans la pièce avec Adrian, autour de la table qu'ils avaient dû relever entre temps, et les deux Aurors le gratifièrent d'un signe de tête poli que Marcus rendit à contre cœur. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais Bill Weasley avait au moins eu l'intelligence et la décence de ne pas ramener ce maudit Charlie avec lui.

-Pucey nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. », dit Bill, passant directement au vif du sujet.

-La trace d'Oliver et des deatheaters s'arrête ici. Une wicca les a fait disparaître. »

-Ça explique cette odeur… », dit Percy, échangeant un regard avec son frère qui acquiesça. Il se tourna ensuite vers Marcus pour poursuivre, les oreilles roses de gêne. « Apparemment Oliver et toi vous… possédez maintenant un lien, tout les deux ? »

Marcus serra la mâchoire alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil agacé vers Adrian, qui leva les deux mains en signe de reddition. Le voleur le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué de lui-même, mais c'était une information qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui, malgré son importance.

-Cela se pourrait. », répondit-il entre ses dents.

-Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que la traque est impossible, sur ce cas. », reprit Bill avec sérieux. « Je connais une medium, en France, qui pourrait exploiter ce lien pour retrouver Oliver. Mais si tu préfères… nous pouvons aussi commencer nos recherches avec nos bonnes vieilles méthodes, en ramassant le plus d'informations possibles sur ce Riddle et son groupe. »

L'Auror était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il répugnait l'idée que quelqu'un approche sa tête. Mais cette douleur qu'il avait ressentie, une heure plutôt, celle qu'_Oliver _avait ressentie… il ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de prendre son temps.

-Va pour la medium. », dit-il finalement, la voix sombre.

x

Bill Weasley le mena jusque Monte Carlo, une ville dans le sud de la France qui puait le luxe à plein nez mais d'une rare beauté. A ses pieds, la mer brillait des milles et uns reflets que diffusaient les lumières des bâtiments dans la nuit, rendant le cadre plus somptueux encore.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois face à l'imposant casino de la ville, au milieu des voitures de sport et de luxe parquées devant la bâtisse majestueuse. Des hommes bien habillés et des femmes aux talons vertigineux paradaient en riant sur la place, et des employés en uniforme se tenaient postés sur les marches, surveillant chaque allées et venues.

-Suis-moi. », dit Bill, montant les marches.

Ils pénétrèrent le casino pour se rendre dans la salle de jeu, et Marcus ne pût s'empêcher de détailler l'endroit avec un minimum d'appréciation. Les plafonds étaient recouverts d'arabesques d'or, tellement haut qu'il fallait lever la tête au maximum pour pouvoir les contempler. D'énormes lustres en cristal éclairaient la salle aux murs de miroirs et à l'épaisse moquette aux dessins travaillés. Au centre se dressaient les différents tables où tous les joueurs étaient amassés et où l'on pouvait entendre au milieu des cartes qui se posaient et des billes qui tournaient : « Les jeux sont fait… rien ne va plus. ».

Bill l'entraîna vers le bar au comptoir de marbre qui s'élevait sur la gauche et échangea quelques mots avec un des hommes en uniforme, posté devant une entrée masquée par un lourd rideau rouge. L'homme se décala sur le côté en soulevant un pan du rideau pour les laisser passer, et lorsqu'il le referma derrière eux, tous les rires et les conversations de la salle de jeu s'évanouirent.

_De la magie_, pensa Marcus avec méfiance.

Ils longèrent un long couloir où ricochaient les échos de deux rires féminins, puis Bill s'arrêta enfin lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans une large pièce décorée dans les tons bleus. Elle rappelait vaguement un boudoir, avec toutes ses tentures et ses tapis, et sur un long canapé était assises deux jeunes femmes d'une incroyable beauté. La première, qui tenait une tasse fumante dans les mains, avait les mèches blond cendré coiffés en un carré ébouriffé avec soin, lui donnant un petit côté négligé qui allait de pair avec ses yeux bleu gris brillants d'amusement. L'autre, plus grande et élégante, se leva pour les accueillir un sourire aux lèvres, sa longue chevelure platine impeccablement bien coiffés et les yeux d'un bleu profond.

-Bill ! », dit-elle, l'air particulièrement heureuse de le voir.

Elle se pencha par-dessus sa table basse avec grâce pour effleurer sa joue du bout des lèvres avant de se redresser.

-J'attendais ta venue. »

-J'espère ne pas te déranger. », lui dit Bill, avant de se tourner vers Marcus. « Je te présente Fleur Delacour. La medium dont je t'ai parlé. »

La belle jeune femme posa son regard sur lui, un sourire sur les lèvres, et Marcus prit sa main avec délicatesse pour y déposer un léger baiser sur le dos. Elle dégageait une prestance telle qu'il ne pouvait que se rappeler ses bonnes manières.

-_Quel homme exquis_. », dit Fleur en français. « _Marcus Flint, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour vous que mon cher Bill est ici, si je ne me trompe pas_… »

-_J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances_. », répondit Marcus dans la même langue, la flatterie automatique, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à un membre de la noblesse ou de l'aristocratie.

Fleur se permit un léger rire avant de se tourner vers son amie.

-Thalie, excuse-moi un instant veux-tu ? »

La jeune femme, une vampire, lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser en silence, adressant un bref hochement de tête en direction de Bill et de Marcus pour les saluer avant.

-Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. », pria Fleur. « _Prêt de moi_ Marcus, je vous prie. Et dîtes-moi ce qui vous mène, précisément, même si c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, Bill. »

Le sourire qu'elle échangea avec le chasseur était bien intime, mais Marcus garda ses commentaires pour lui.

-Nous aurions besoin de ton aide pour retrouver quelqu'un. », expliqua l'Auror avec calme. « Un chasseur, capturé des heures plus tôt par des vampires. »

-Je vois. Et le lien que je dois exploiter… c'est vous qui le détenez. », dit Fleur, dardant ses yeux marines sur Marcus. « Étrange, mais romantique… »

Marcus ignora violemment la remarque de la jeune femme.

-Vous pourrez le retrouver grâce à ça ? », demanda t-il à la place, moins poliment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu même si Fleur ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

-Evidemment. Si vous le permettez. »

Marcus s'empêcha de jeter un coup d'œil vers Bill, sa présence le rendant méfiant. La perspective de savoir que quelqu'un allait fouiller dans son esprit le dérangeait au plus haut point, mais la médium semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, l'air calme et à l'aise alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse.

-Allez-y. », dit-il finalement, s'empêchant de réfléchir plus.

-Bien. »

Fleur s'approcha de lui, sur le canapé, avant de prendre ses mains entre les siennes avec délicatesse, son regard plongé dans le sien.

-Fermez les yeux, et faites-moi confiance. », dit-elle, avant de prendre une voix légèrement plus grave et plus tranquille. « _Détendez-vous_. »

Marcus s'efforça de l'écouter, relâchant la pression et ignorant la présence de Bill Weasley dans la pièce. Pendant de longues secondes, il laissa le silence du boudoir calmer ses sens et le décontracter, puis il sentit une présence effleurer son esprit avec douceur.

-C'est très bien. », murmura la voix de la jeune femme, l'air terriblement proche, comme si elle lui parlait directement à l'oreille. « Je veux que vous pensiez aux personnes auxquelles vous tenez. Qui vous sont proches, et qui comptent, pour vous. »

Marcus laissa son esprit suivre la voix apaisante de la medium, jusqu'à ce qu'une image lui passe devant les yeux. Un souvenir.

De la pluie, qui tombait à grosses gouttes contre les carreaux. Le salon, immense, simplement éclairé par la lune au dehors, et la silhouette de son père, assise sur un fauteuil. Ils attendaient en silence. Le moment semblait tellement grave que Marcus n'osait parler, malgré toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue. Puis les doubles portes s'ouvrirent sur sa mère, enroulée dans une épaisse cape noire, et un enfant qu'elle tenait par l'épaule, le geste réconfortant. _Il est parti_, murmura t-elle, à peine audible, la voix tremblante. Son père acquiesça avec gravité. Marcus, lui, fixait l'enfant avec curiosité et une pointe de malaise. Son visage… il n'exprimait rien. Absolument rien. Même ses grands yeux cobalts étaient froids, comme s'il était… sans vie. _Autisme…_, lui expliqua sa mère, quelques heures plus tard, lorsque l'enfant muet et impassible fût couché dans son lit. _Traumatisme._

Le souvenir se fondit dans le noir et un autre prit place, plus récent et moins sombre.

Des bouquets d'étoiles brillaient dans le ciel d'encre, et Marcus se tenait appuyé contre les rambardes de pierre qui entouraient le balcon, loin de l'agitation de la salle de bal. _Vous permettez ?_, demanda soudain quelqu'un, derrière lui. Un jeune homme à la peau sombre, mince, les yeux d'ambres derrière son masque. _Hm. Il y a assez de place pour deux._ Le garçon s'appuya à côté de lui, les gestes fluides et gracieux, tels ceux d'une panthère. Son nez droit était parfaitement bien dessiné et ses lèvres ni trop charnues, ni trop fine. Même son smoking semblait taillé sur lui, et malgré le masque qui cachait son visage, Marcus sût qu'il devait être plus beau et plus séduisant que tous les vampires qu'il avait jusqu'alors rencontré. Cela nous pouvait dire qu'une chose. _Blaise Zabini, c'est ça ?_ Le jeune homme lui adressa un léger sourire, entre hautain et amusé. _Lui-même._

Le reste de la conversation s'évanouit alors que les images se brouillaient. Puis il se retrouva ailleurs.

A l'Emerald Snake, attablé dans un coin, un verre de Scotch dans les mains. De la neige tombait dehors, mais il faisait bon à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Un type s'assit sur la chaise devant lui, des flocons encore plein les cheveux et l'air aussi à l'aise que s'il le connaissait depuis des années. _Bon_, dit-il. Il avait un sourire en coin, son manteau encore sur le dos. _Puisque qu'on ne compte pas bouger de cette ville… que dirais-tu qu'on fasse un marché, toi et moi ?_ Marcus renifla avec ennui mais le type reprit, peu décontenancé par sa réaction. _Laisses-moi faire mes petites affaires dans mon coin, et je t'assure que rien ne te retombera dessus. C'est mon job, après tout, de me fondre dans l'ombre. En échange, tu peux m'appeler dès que tu as besoin d'un service. _Marcus reposa son verre sur la table, levant enfin les yeux vers l'humain qui le regardait sans une once de peur, tellement tranquille qu'il se balançait sur sa chaise avec nonchalance. _Je n'ai besoin d'aucun service_, répondit-il finalement, peu aimable.L'humain eût un léger rire. _Oh, ne sois-pas aussi taciturne, Count Dracula. On en a toujours besoin à un moment donné. Humain ou non. _

Le souvenir suivant était celui d'Oliver. De cette nuit, dans la ruelle, où il avait plongé son regard dans celui, vert de haine, de son chasseur pour la première fois.

-Voilà. », murmura Fleur. « Concentrez-vous sur lui. Sur ce qu'il ressent. »

_Douleur_. Énormément de douleur. Marcus sentit ses pensées s'agiter alors qu'il pensait à son chasseur, enfermé quelque part loin de lui. De l'appréhension, du doute, beaucoup de questions… tellement de rage et de colère, aussi, et sous toutes ces émotions, une once de peur.

-De la peur ? Pourquoi ? Où est-il, maintenant ? »

Entouré de sangs-purs. De deatheaters. Oh, ils n'étaient pas avec lui, pas dans la même pièce, mais ils étaient là, quelque part autour de lui. Il n'était pas seul, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui, quelqu'un qui provoquait cette peur. _Un loup_ ? Le sentiment disparût brusquement pour être remplacé par de la rage. _C'est qu'un gamin ! _Il s'appuyait sur une voûte, froide. Dans une cave.

-Bien. Maintenant, cherchez… comment est-il arrivé ici ? »

Marcus se concentra de plus belle. Et là, au milieu de la fatigue de son chasseur, il attrapa une image encore vive. Un portail immense, en fer forgé, où deux énormes serpents métalliques ondulaient en forme de S.

-Parfait. »

Les mains de Fleur se serrèrent autour des siennes alors que Marcus émergeait brusquement, rouvrant les yeux, un instant confus. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître le boudoir de la medium qui se rasseyait sur le canapé en lissant sa robe.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? », demanda Bill.

-Bien évidemment, mon cher. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis la medium la plus réputée de France. », répondit Fleur, un sourire sur les lèvres.

L'Auror émit un reniflement amusé avant de reporter son attention sur Marcus qui se massait la tempe, sentant une légère migraine commencer à pointer le bout de son nez.

-Il est dans une cave, quelque part où se trouve un énorme portail affublé de deux serpents. La demeure d'un sang-pur, sans aucun doute… »

-Celle de Lucius Malfoy. », dit Bill, avec une pointe de surprise.

Marcus arrêta de presser sa tempe, stupéfait d'avoir un résultat aussi rapidement. Les Malfoy ? Voilà donc pourquoi ils avaient disparu de la surface. Et foi de Marcus Flint, il allait les massacrer.

x

-Marcus, je te l'ai dit. Si je les revois, je les tue ! », dit Blaise à voix basse, sa colère difficilement contenue dans ses yeux d'ambre.

-Je sais bien. », répondit Marcus. « Et crois-moi, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je ferais ça seul. Mais je lui doit une faveur. Sans lui et sa médium, je n'aurais pas retrouvé Oliver aussi rapidement. »

Blaise poussa un violent soupir, portant une main devant son visage comme s'il essayait de lui cacher combien il était furieux. Masquer ses sentiments était devenu une seconde nature pour lui avec le temps.

-Ecoute-moi. Je ne te demande pas de venir, ce n'est pas comme si cette histoire te regardait. »

-C'est le cas, maintenant. », répondit sèchement Blaise. « Vous vous rendez au Manoir des _Malfoy_, et il est hors de question que je laisse ces maudits Aurors s'en prendre à Draco ! »

-Aurors ? », répéta une voix, les coupant brutalement.

Marcus se tourna vers la porte ouverte de la bibliothèque, là où se tenait à présent Théo, une main sur la poignée. Pendant un instant, aucun des vampires ne fût capable de répondre, trop surpris par son arrivée. Ils avaient choisi exprès de s'isoler dans la pièce pour ne pas que Théo entende leur conversation, mais évidemment, le vampire avait aussitôt compris que quelque chose se tramait. Et voilà que la réaction que Marcus redoutait tant commença à apparaître.

-Les _Aurors_. », répéta Théo, fronçant les sourcils.

Sa main se serra de façon convulsive, réduisant la poignée en miette alors qu'une lueur de folie s'alluma dans son regard, à l'affût de sang.

-Non, Théo, calmes-toi. », dit aussitôt Blaise, se précipitant vers lui pour poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Ils ont blessé Sally-Ann. »

Ses poings étaient serrés tellement forts que Marcus pouvait voir des gouttes de sang s'écouler sur le parquet. Il allait exploser si Blaise ne le calmait pas vite. La tension dans la bibliothèque était tellement palpable qu'elle en était étouffante, et Théo tremblait de tous ses membres, les canines acérées lorsqu'il montra les dents dans un geste bestial.

-Calmes-toi, s'il te plait. », répéta Blaise, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder. « Draco a besoin de nous. La vengeance sera pour plus tard, d'accord ? Draco doit passer avant. »

Les yeux de Théo s'était éclaircis, virant presque au glacé, et Blaise mordit son poignet avant de le porter à la bouche du vampire qui s'en saisit aussitôt. Le sang sembla le calmer car ses prunelles reprirent leur couleur cobalt sans pour autant perdre cette flamme de violence, et Marcus relâcha ses membres tendus.

-Les Aurors ne devront pas nous approcher. », dit finalement Blaise, une main dans les cheveux de Théo alors qu'il le regardait boire. « Mais nous t'accompagnerons. »

Marcus acquiesça avec calme. Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée ; Théo était trop imprévisible et visiblement furieux contre les Weasley, mais Blaise était trop borné pour changer d'avis, surtout lorsque cela concernait des personnes importantes à ses yeux.

x

Le lampadaire éclairait le petit parc d'une lumière jaune, presque crue. Marcus attendait avec impatience prêt d'un banc, s'empêchant de faire les cents pas, quand enfin, il sentit la présence des Weasley s'approcher. Écrasant une pointe d'appréhension qui commençait à naître en lui, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, là où Blaise et Théo se tenaient dans l'ombre, adossés contre la rambarde sous un bouquet d'arbres immenses.

-Flint. », dit Bill, en guise de salut.

Ils étaient tous là, et Marcus ignora le regard brûlant de rage que lui lançait Charlie, derrière tous ses frères. Bill avait dû lui ordonner de se tenir à carreaux car il ne pipa pas un mot malgré sa haine évidente.

-Ne perdons pas de temps. », dit Marcus.

Les Weasley se transformèrent d'un même mouvement, muant en cinq loups imposants aux poils roux et aux yeux d'or. Bill, le plus massif, s'appuya sur ses pattes arrière avant de bondir en avant pour se lancer dans une course effrénée, sa meute sur les talons, et Marcus les suivit d'un clignement de l'œil, Blaise et Théo près de lui.

Ils quittèrent Slytherin pour se diriger vers l'Ouest, courant à la vitesse de l'éclair en traversant plusieurs forêts denses. Des kilomètres défilèrent ainsi sous leurs pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une pancarte se dresse prêt d'une route, indiquait : 'Wiltshire'.

S'enfonçant dans un bois, ils grimpèrent sur l'imposante colline qui surplombait la ville, jusqu'au sommet dégagé.

-Il vaut mieux s'arrêter ici. », dit Bill, reprenant sa forme humaine. « Le Manoir est juste là, à quelques kilomètres. »

Il désigna un point lumineux au loin, à l'écart de la ville. Sans doute assez loin pour ne pas que les deatheaters sentent leurs présence, mais il préférait sans assurer.

-Théo. », dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil vers le vampire aux yeux glacés.

Il bougea la tête en signe de négation et Marcus relâcha légèrement la pression.

-Il serait peut-être temps d'organiser un plan, non ? », dit Percy Weasley.

-Ou on pourrait tout aussi bien entrer là-dedans… »

-…et tout défoncer sur notre passage ! », répondirent les jumeaux.

Percy leurs lança un regard fatigué alors qu'ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

-Cela risque d'être compliqué, sans savoir combien sont ces sangs-purs. », dit Marcus, presque prit de pitié pour le rouquin à lunette qui devait sans doute subir les frasques de ses frères à répétition.

Son regard se fixa sur le Manoir Malfoy qui brillait au loin et ses poings se serrèrent. Le pseudo plan des jumeaux Weasley était plus que tentant, mais il ne pouvait risquer la vie d'Oliver. Pas en étant aussi près de le reprendre.

-Nous pouvons déjà établir notre lieu de retraire. », dit Bill Weasley. « L'ancienne demeure des Black, à Grimmauld, a été pris et rétabli par les Aurors il y a des années, lors de leurs disparitions. Assez près pour que nous puissions ré-attaquer les deatheaters si nécessaire. »

Marcus leva la main pour l'interrompre, les sens brusquement à l'affût Il aurait juré… Il aurait juré sentir la présence d'Oliver, dans sa tête. _Là_. Alors qu'il se concentrait, les paupières fermées, l'esprit de son chasseur sembla l'effleurer. _Un peu. Encore un peu, attend. _Puis la sensation s'effaça peu à peu, alors que Marcus tentait vainement de la retenir, essayant d'en savoir plus.

-Oliver ? », demanda soudainement Charlie. « C'était lui ? »

Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé. L'Auror se tenait plus à l'écart mais contrairement à ses frères, il semblait avoir suivi toute la scène.

-Il a quelque chose derrière la tête. », dit Marcus à l'intention de Bill, ignorant Charlie avec dédain. « Il a besoin de temps. »

-Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? », demanda Bill, les sourcils froncés par l'incertitude. « La situation dans laquelle il se trouve ne lui donne peut-être pas ce luxe, Flint… »

-Oliver sait de quoi il est capable. », répondit-il simplement.

Il n'était pas exactement sûr de ce qu'il avait ressenti, mais dans le pire des cas… son chasseur n'était pas en danger de mort. Riddle le voulait vivant.

-Alors ce lien, il existe vraiment. », dit Charlie, la voix sombre.

Marcus daigna enfin le regarder. L'Auror avait les poings serrés, une colère noire dans les yeux, et autre chose, aussi.

-Jaloux ? », répondit-il, un sourire en coin glacial étirant ses lèvres.

Charlie serra sa mâchoire, ses yeux virant au doré, et Marcus tourna les talons pour s'éloigner de la meute, rejoignant Blaise et Théo qui attendaient à l'orée du bois. Il fallait qu'il soit patient.

x

Trente minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, alors que tous attendaient, immobiles et tendus. Marcus avait fini par s'adosser contre le tronc d'un arbre pour fermer les yeux, tentant de ressentir la présence de son chasseur.

_A quoi tu joues, Lovacki…_, pensa t-il, agacé de devoir rester inactif alors qu'il était aussi près du Manoir.

Les Weasley semblaient s'impatienter eux aussi. Les jumeaux se chamaillaient sous forme de loups pour faire passer le temps, se bagarrant gentiment en roulant dans l'herbe sous l'œil désapprobateur de Percy, et Charlie et Bill Weasley conversaient à voix basses, debout face à la ville.

Théo, assis en tailleurs sur l'herbe alors qu'il regardait la meute, se redressa tout à coup. Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur mais le vampire resta silencieux, le regard dans le vague.

-Ton Blaise… », dit-il finalement, au bout de longues secondes.

Il tendit son index, pointant un point vers le côté du bois qui s'étendait derrière les Weasley.

-Il a réussi à s'échapper ? », demanda Blaise.

-Pas seul. », répondit Théo, ses yeux reprenant une teinte cobalt.

Il attrapa brusquement la main de Blaise avant de le tirer derrière lui, filant à toute vitesse vers l'endroit où trois silhouettes venaient d'émerger.

Son chasseur était là, entouré par un garçon aux mèches blondes et au visage couvert de crasse et par un vampire que Marcus reconnut aussitôt. Draco Malfoy. Blaise le prit dans ses bras alors que les Weasley se précipitaient vers Oliver et le garçon pour les presser de questions.

Marcus regarda la scène les bras croisés, serrant les dents lorsqu'il vit les jumeaux puis Charlie serrer le chasseur contre eux. Oliver souriait, mais ses yeux semblaient chercher quelque chose, et Marcus ne pût retenir un sourire en coin lorsque le regard de son chasseur tomba enfin sur lui.

Pendant de longues secondes, ils ne firent que se fixer, puis le visage d'Oliver se fendit lentement d'un léger sourire, un sourire qui donna à Marcus l'envie presque irrésistible d'y déposer un baiser.

Le chasseur se détacha du petit groupe d'Auror pour s'approcher de lui, laissant les Weasley s'occuper du garçon aux cheveux blonds qu'il avait ramené avec lui.

-Je savais que tu étais ici. », dit-il, ne s'arrêtant qu'à un mètre de lui, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

-Hm. Approche. »

Oliver hésita une seconde avant d'obéir, et Marcus posa son pouce sur le sang séché qui maculait son menton et un coin de sa bouche, lui arrachant une grimace douloureuse. Un large bleu commençait à se dessiner sur la pommette droite de son chasseur, lui tordant les tripes de colère.

-C'est rien. », dit Oliver, la voix basse.

Marcus attrapa son visage avec sa main pour le tirer doucement vers lui, le tenant à peine, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son chasseur se laissa docilement faire, les paupières fermées, tressaillant à peine lorsqu'il goûta les traces de sang qui maculaient encore sa bouche. Ses mains quittèrent ses poches pour s'accrocher à son dos, et Marcus retourna leur position d'un clignement de l'œil pour le presser contre le tronc, presque violent alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser, avant de revenir à une lenteur lascive.

Les mains d'Oliver glissèrent contre son torse pour remonter jusque sa nuque alors qu'il se levait sur la pointe des pieds, penchant légèrement le visage sur le côté. Le moment était sensuel, étrangement intime, et Marcus relâcha le visage de son chasseur pour le serrer contre lui, lui arrachant un soupir tremblant entre deux baisers.

Troublé, Marcus se détacha légèrement de lui pour contempler son visage, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Oliver, d'un vert plus profond que toutes les couleurs qu'il avait pu contempler auparavant.

Tout semblait silencieux autour d'eux, peut-être parce qu'il était trop occupé à dévisager son chasseur, ou peut-être parce que les autres les regardaient d'un air estomaqué. Mais il s'en fichait. Attrapant brusquement Oliver dans ses bras, il descendit la colline d'un clignement de l'œil, en direction de la maison des Black.

.

**TBC**


End file.
